Feelings Never Known That Existed For Each Other
by Clintronic
Summary: COMPLETE! This Recess story takes place after "Taking The 5th Grade" DVD (and the gang has experienced A LOT so far), yet T.J. and the gang can't keep up with or prepare for a new, unpredictable Ashley... (and YOU thought the original Ashleys were BAD!)
1. Class, Meet Ashley X!

"Feelings Never Known That Existed For Each Other"

PG rating

Rated PG for:  Contains intense descriptive emotions and detailed violent fighting scenes

Author's Note:  I do not own the Recess characters.  These fanfiction stories are for simple non-profit reading enjoyment for all Recess fans.  No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

Due to the length of this story, I made 'smaller' chapters within each 'posted' chapter to make the story easier to follow and in case you guys didn't get to read the entire posted chapter in one sitting.

I hope you guys all enjoy it!  This is my very first fanfiction story.

_The story begins after October after T.J. and his friends enjoyed a fun filled Halloween (the story begins after the DVD, "Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade".)_

**Chapter One: An unstereotypical Ashley...**

The location of the meeting was dark and eerie, in the shadows and blight of the city in Austin, Texas.  It was 2 AM in the late, darkening hours of night, the executive business men quietly met at an abandoned, old warehouse.  The only light was the midnight light penetrating though the broken glass warehouse windows and a single flashlight where the men have gathered.

Suddenly, a small girl of about 10 years walked to the men from the shadows with a large guy.  When she was seen the men instantly laughed at her since a child has come to the meeting.  The large guy soon grabbed one of the men and held him by his collar with his face right in front of his.  The men became suddenly quiet and scared for fear of being creamed by this huge, bodyguard-figured guy.

As the girl walked into the dim lights....she said, "Welcome gentlemen, I assume you all know why you are here. Right?"

One of the guys from the meeting sarcastically said, "Sure, little cutie pie to baby-sit you..."  The other guys chuckled but not as heavily as previously because of the huge bodyguard-figured guy.

The girl quietly and simply said, "Baby-sit?  Oh no,....I'll shall be baby-sitting...all of you."

Before the group of guys could question, the girl said, " If you had noticed I have discovered several actions from each one of you.  According to my records and evidence...." the girl threw a folder of several documents inside on a table while she took a seat on a nearby chair.  "....I know that all of you have committed several actions of fraud, insider trading, and other white-collar business crimes."   "With all of this evidence....", the girl smirked and said, "You make Martha Stewart, WorldCom, and Enron seem like honest, life-savings investing businesses...."

The group of business men immediately looked through the hundreds of documents with the flashlight.  They were completely baffled and shocked; this information could completely ruin and destroy their businesses.  These business men were high executives of huge corporations that were considered the most successful businesses in the country.

The girl was sly and said, "Oh yeah, this little girl has definitely done her homework..."  She continued by saying, " As you can see if you do not follow my wishes, you can be sure that the media receives all of this...."

The business men were completely disgusted with themselves having to obey a 10 year old girl; but they knew that not only would their jobs and business be ruined, but potentially the entire U.S. economy if they didn't.

The girl came up and was finally visible from the shadows.  "I don't think we formally met, my name is Ashley!" she said mockingly to the men.  "And this here.....", she was pointing to the huge, bodyguard-figured guy, "...is Big Rob.  If you don't listen to me, I'm sure you'll listen to him."  Big Rob was an African-American 320 lbs and 6'5" guy that completely over towered the business men.  This Ashley had completely black hair, and fair white skin and the figure similar to the rest of the Ashleys' back in Third Street.

The girl said, "Let's plan this thing out, boys..."  And the meeting continued well into the dawn of next day....

**Chapter Two:  A New, Weird Student In Third Street**

**Location:  Third Street Elementary School, Miss Finster's class, 8 AM the Monday after Halloween in Early November**

The gang was all sitting close together, in their student desks, waiting for Ms. Finster.  The gang was all nervous today since they were all expecting a big spelling test from Ms. Finster today.

Vince LaSalle commented to the gang, "Man!  I can't believe how much fun it was this Halloween!"

Gretchen Grundler thought back over their Halloween, "They say that time flies whenever you have fun, but I never noticed this behavior scientifically.  It was another great Halloween!  All thanks to Spinelli for setting up that clever trick!"

Vince faced Spinelli and said, "I guess you were right Spinelli.  You can enjoy Halloween no matter how old you are!"  T.J., Gus, Mikey, and Gretchen all smiled, looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

Mikey Blumburg sighed, "Ahhh...How bittersweet....another Halloween that has passed like the sands of time, but how the memories live on."

Gus Griswald looked around the classroom and pointed out, "Well, it looks like Ms. Finster is going to be late….for the first time ever…"  The class bell rang soon after.

Ashley Spinelli remembered about the prank they pulled on the last day of school last year, "Hey Teej, did Principal Prickly ever punish you for that....".  Spinelli began snickering thinking about the event, "....saggy butt joke?"

T.J. Detweiler replied, "Yeah, but only a few days of detention..."

Miss Grotke ran enthusiastically into the classroom and said, "Hello children!"

T.J. Detweiler stood up from his chair in shock and questioned, "Ms. Grotke…what are you doing here?!?  What happened to Ms. Finster?"

Ms. Grotke assured the class, "Don't worry class, I know how you all miss her."  The class looked the classroom and sighed harshly disagreeing with her.  She continued, "Sadly Coach Kluge had pneumonia so Ms. Finster had to substitute for his class and I had to substitute for your class."

Mikey said, "But Ms. Grotke what about your class?"

Ms. Grotke explained, "Take a deep breath Mikey and relax your inner chi…there will be a substitute teacher for them."

T.J. commented to the gang, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see Ms. Grotke again."  The gang took a deep sigh and relaxed knowing at least for some time they wouldn't be under the torture of Ms. Finster's teaching.

Ashley Spinelli, commented with disgust, "Ms. Grotke, can I sit somewhere else instead of near these powder-puff girls again?"

Ashley B, (the Ashley that dresses in yellow and the meanest one in the Ashley group) said, "Like, we are they ones that have to sit next to your rat-coat, as you would call, your hair!"

Spinelli stood up on the chair, turned and yelled back, "Hey!  My hair is clean and not being poisoned by so many chemicals.  No wonder it explains your brain!"

Ashley Q (dressed in blue and the sassiest of the Ashley group) was about to yell at Spinelli when Ms. Grotke interrupted, "Now children! Children!  Settle down......oh, wait there seems to be a student I missed, a new one....her name is Ashley..."  Ms. Grotke was having troubling pronouncing her last name.

The four Ashleys (Ashley A, Ashley B, Ashley Q, and Ashley T) all gave their well known word, "Scandalous!"

Spinelli said, "Oh great, another one?!?  Another prissy, uptight girl?"

Vince LaSalle immediately tried to uplift Spinelli's spirits, "Hey Spinelli!  It's just another Ashley to prank on!"  Spinelli's face immediately turned to a sinister smile; the pranks were just flooding into her head now.

The class could hear a panting getting louder and finally, the panting was at the class door.

The ENTIRE class except Ms. Grotke was just completely stunned and shocked.  As if the class had seen a ghost or something.  Ms. Grotke was saying, "...ah ha!  You are Ashley Xxxchapw...?"  The girl who hosted the meetings in Austin was there.  She said, "You can just call me Ashley X. Ms. Grotke, right?"  Ms. Grotke replied and pointed, "Why yes!  You can have a seat right behind T.J."

Gretchen amazingly said, "Absolutely astounding!"

Gus said, "I've never seen a kid dress like that before in Third Street!"

Ashley X had the beauty of the Ashleys, but not as much as Spinelli even though Spinelli was dressed as a punk.  Ashley X had a gothish-like style, (all black clothes, ripped black jeans, no piercings, black make-up, and silver chain necklace and hot pink spiked hair [normally had black hair])  and the Ashleys and Spinelli were in such shock that it was like their mouths hit the floor.  The class was just staring at her for a full 3 minutes no one ever dressed that radically before in Third Street.

After about 4 FULL minutes of staring and Ms. Grotke introducing Ashley X to the names of the students in class, Randall silently delighted remarking, "This is going to very moist....just wait 'til I tell everyone in school!"

Ms. Grotke said, "Okay, Okay class we don't want to make our new student feel uncomfortable....I just have to say Ashley X that style is absolutely wicked!  Now on to Chapter 4 in Math...."

The class tried to continue back to the normal flow of class, but in the back of every student's mind was who and what this new Ashley girl is.

**Chapter Three:  The First Contact With A New Ashley**

**Location:  The Playground, Recess Time at 10 AM**

The gang hanged near the stairs to meet up with the new Ashley.

Gus said, "I can't believe it!  This Ashley is one I've never seen before!"

Spinelli said, "Yeah!  I though I looked the toughest, but with her next to me.....I almost look like an Ashley!"

The Ashleys were away from the gang and Ashley A said, "Can you believe this?  What is happening to the Ashley name?   I mean it didn't work with that catwalk collapsing Spinelli and now we have an Ashley who looks ten times worse than her."

Ashley T responded, "Well Spinelli, didn't actually collapse on the catwalk...do you remember that competition?"

Ashley A angrily responded, "Whatever!  You know what I mean....besides, that competition, was like, soooo  fashionably traumatic for me!"

Ashley B and Ashley Q responded, "Me too!"

Meanwhile, back with the gang they noticed the doors open and out came Ashley X.  The rest of the students on the playground who weren't in Ms. Grotke's class were now staring at Ashley X.  Even the new King, King Freddie, just sat in his throne with complete shock.  The playground was in total silence.

"What the heck?" said Ms. Finster not noticing the reason why the playground was silent.  "Ahhh! Now that's more like it...finally those rapscallions will shut their mouths!"

T.J. broke the silence and politely said, "Hey, how's it going Ashley?"

Ashley X replied quietly and shy, "Fine, I guess...." noticing everyone staring at her.  "This is getting really embarrassing...."

T.J. said, "Sorry about that, it's just so shocking that an Ashley, that we know of, dressing like you."

Ashley X calmly responded yet trying to think of some type of answer, "Well....back in Texas; my old school never.....had anything like that...." Ashley X mentally sighed.

Spinelli said, "Wow!  I never though makeup could actually make a girl look tougher!"

Gretchen added, "Indeed!....You're use of makeup, hair coloring, and more have completely revolutionized everyone's thoughts!"

Mikey then continued, "Your self-expression in thy own self be true made every girl think that makeup and fashion was an Ashley trait."

Ashley X looked around and smirked saying, "Woooowww!  Really?"

Spinelli responded, "Yeah definitely! " she soon laughed and said, "Wait 'til the Ashleys deal with this expression of fashion."

T.J soon invited the gang and Ashley X to all play kickball together.  They started to bond together and laugh, but at the last 15 minutes of recess Ashley X secretly went to the kindergarteners and 1st graders.  Ashley X started talking with all of them secretly and giving them all candy.   Randall soon noticed after 5 minutes of the meeting, and secretly spied on Ashley X's speeches and talks with the kindergarteners and 1st graders.  Randall took notes of how Ashley X was trying to influence them and telling them that they don't need to suppressed by the older schoolmates just because they are bigger and older.   Randall whispered, "Oh yeah!  Just what I need....the first bit of dirt on Ashley X."

Randall soon talked with Ms. Finster.  Ms. Finster rejected to take any action on it.

Randall replied, "But Ms. Finster how can you ignore this?  I've noticed how Ashley X is trying to influence them, who knows maybe even brainwash."

Ms. Finster stated, "Look Randall, it's not like there is damaged property to the school or she broke rules.  I can't simply give her a punishment for talking that....but believe me Randall, I wish I could....I really wish...."  She began to chuckle and laugh.

Randall soon and unknowingly walked into the gang.  Spinelli was bumped into by Randall, she angrily said, "Watch where you are going snitch! Otherwise, I'll fix the problem where you won't bump into people for some time, much less walk!"

Randall immediately replied in terror as he noticed Spinelli's fighting look, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry...don't hurt me!"

Spinelli noticed his usual note pad.  "Let me have a look at this..." she started reading and ripping the pages one by one.  Then she finally noticed Ashley X's paper on the discussions with the kindergarteners and 1st graders, soon the gang and her read it.   Gretchen replied, "You can't be logical about this Randall, could you?"

Vince replied, "Honestly man!  This is pretty ridiculous, I mean Ashley X...brainwashing students...yeah, right Randall."

Randall responded, "But it's honestly true...I noticed something definitely suspicious with her and those 2 grades."

T.J. replied with disgust, "From you Randall.....anything is possible.  A snitch like you can't be trusted at all."

Randall loudly and trying to convince the gang, "But it's absolutely true!  I swear!"

Spinelli says, "True....like you lying and saying that T.J. and I liked that first kiss with each other?  Gimme me a break.  What a bunch of hooey!"

T.J. was shocked by Spinelli's choice to use that as an example, as was the rest of the gang.  T.J. was a really close friend with Spinelli because he had always defend her, a little more so than the rest of his friends, whenever she needed it especially when Spinelli accidentally called Ms. Grotke 'mama' last year in 4th grade.  T.J. though only about the kiss once and in a while, but he was realizing that somehow since then he became a little closer with Spinelli than the rest of the gang.

Randall quickly ran out of the scene.  Spinelli responded to it by saying, "Just like a weasel does.....runaway....."

Immediately Ms. Finster noticed Ashley X chewing on some gum and was walking fast toward her.  T.J. reacted to it and said, "Ashley!  Here take my prescription gum excuse quick! It works every time."

Ashley X was eager to take the fake prescription paper, but she said, "It's okay Teej, I can handle her...."

Vince immediately responded, "Are you crazy?!?  Ms. Finster's going to give you serious detention time if you don't take Teej's help..."   Gretchen added to it, "I concur, the probability of getting no detention time without T.J.'s help is low....very low, indeed..."

But before Ashley X could respond, Ms. Finster's shadow rose over her.  Ms. Finster with her overbearing presence asked, "....and what do you have missy?"  Ashley X defiantly said, "What do you think!  It's gum....I would of thought you being a teacher for so many years would have finally figured that out."  T.J. and Spinelli were both showing the cutting the head sign with their hands to advise Ashley not to continue provoking Ms. Finster.

Ms. Finster soon became infuriated by Ashley's response while Ashley remained cool and calm about it.  Ms. Finster yelled, "You little punk!  Get yourself to the corner right now!"  Ms. Finster grabbed Ashley X by the collar and took her to secluded area of the playground where only she and Ashley X were there.  After Ashley X faced against the wall and Ms. Finster was about leave, Ashley X interrupted and said, "And where do you think you are going?"  Ms. Finster become even more upset, "Going?!?  Let's get this straight...no hanky-panky business you scoundrel, I'm the teacher and what I do or say is FINAL!"  Ashley X responded, "If you continue to proceed with this punishment, and not stay out of my way....I can guarantee you Ms. Finster....you will be the one who will be punished!"

Ms. Finster shrugged it off by laughing lightly and walked away saying, "I would love to see you try.....you're just an insolent little brat...."

**Chapter Four: More Than Just Friends?**

**Location:  In Front of Third Street School, 3 PM, School has ended for the day**

The gang and Ashley X meet up after school.

"All right!  Time to get out of here!" Gus said.

"Hey guys!  Let's all go to Kelso's for some ice cream!  I can't wait to get Pistachio ice cream with peanut butter topping all over it!" said Mikey.

The others all "Ugh!" and "Ewww!" by simply them picturing it their mouths.

T.J. replied, "Well buddy, we may not get that type of ice cream but we'll definitely all go there!"

The gang was all excited and leaving to follow Mikey, who was already bicycling toward Kelso's, but then in just a second he noticed Ashley X not going and stopped his bicycle.   "What's wrong Ashley?  Don't you wanna join us?" T.J. questioned.

Ashley X responded trying again to think of some other excuse so she won't expose them to her 'double-life', "I would really love to guys, but....Well.....my parents want me....to come immediately home......yeah, right home, because of something important....but they won't say what."

T.J. said, "Are you sure?  Is it really important?  We'll all definitely miss your company!"

Ashley X said, "Sorry Teej....it's just something I have to do....but have a good time."

T.J. reluctantly left, feeling kind of bad Ashley X couldn't join them and immediately caught up with the gang.  Ashley X soon waited for the students and parents to clear around and then quickly got her cell phone where a dark, black car picked her up about 2 blocks away which would take her to the closest big city.  Randall, quickly observed this when he quickly ran to some nearby bushes.  He mentioned, "If this information, doesn't convince the rest...who knows what will..."

Meanwhile, the gang arrived at Kelso's and lined up in front of the register.  As Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus excitedly asked Mr. Kelso their orders of ice cream. Spinelli went through her coat pockets and she realized that she did not have enough money for her favorite sundae.  After Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus found a booth for all of them to eat their ice cream, Spinelli arrived at the register and disappointingly said, "I'm sorry Mr. Kelso but it looks today I can't buy any ice cream today."

Gretchen immediately in shock said, "What?!?"

Mikey stopped eating his ice cream instantly and said, "Oh no!  What have we done where the gods of dairy foods can not bless Spinelli with the creamy delicacy of a wondrous ice cream treat?"

Vince added, "Awww man!   Spinelli you should of told us you didn't have enough money we could of gave some of our money instead of using it all for ourselves."

Spinelli replied, "It's okay guys....thanks for trying though..."

T.J. came to the rescue and asked, "Wait a sec Spinelli!" He faced Mr. Kelso and said, "What can both of us get for $4.20?"

Mr. Kelso hesitantly responded, "Well son, I may not be able to give you both sundaes but...." he began to smirk, "you two can share a large milkshake together...."

T.J. eagerly faced and asked Spinelli, "You don't mind if we share do you?"

Spinelli casually replied with a smile, "Sure, I don't mind....Teej, you're always there to the rescue."

T.J. happily assured, "Well what are friends for?"

When T.J. received the milk shake with two straws, both Spinelli and T.J sat opposite to each other at the end of booth. The gang began to talk about Ashley X's dilemma while Spinelli and T.J. began slowly sipping on each of their straws.

Gus began the discussion, "I can't believe that Ashley X was not even scared of Finster!"

Vince quickly added, "Yeah! There's no way any sane kid would do that..."

Mikey, Gus, Gretchen, Vince, and Spinelli continued the discussion.  T.J. on the other hand, was noticing Spinelli in a different light.  T.J. began think again about his behavior toward Spinelli, he knew that in the past he completely offered all of his ice cream to his friends if they didn't have enough, but he thought to himself  'Why was I so eager to share with Spinelli?  I don't normally do that...'  Then finally with a simple smile from Spinelli, it finally occurred to T.J....that he was having a crush on Spinelli.  After this revelation, he knew he had to keep it a secret despite his strong crush on Spinelli because he knew that Spinelli would be teased constantly at school especially after observing how Gretchen was teased when Jeffrey had a huge crush on her last year.  T.J. finally decided that he definitely had to keep his crush a secret because he knew that he wouldn't want to hurt Spinelli if the crush came out.

Soon a question was asked to T.J. about his opinion on Ashley X.  Spinelli talked louder and louder, "Hey T.J.! T.J.!"

T.J. immediately snapped himself out of the 'crush world' that was going on inside his head.  He quickly answered, "Yeah! Yeah!  What's happening?"

Spinelli calmly questioned, "Are you okay Teej?"  Spinelli was looking straight at T.J....the same way how that simple smile began the crush.

T.J. quickly replied, "Sure!  Yeah, sure guys!"  The rest of the gang looked at each other a bit confused.  T.J answered the question, but no matter how often he tried to watch his 'crush-like' behavior he seemed to fall easily back into it.  T.J. just began to simply enjoy sharing the ice cream with Spinelli, his mind was not focused on anything else.

Gretchen began to notice T.J.'s unusual behavior toward Spinelli now and then in the discussion.  By the end of the discussion, the gang was ready to go back to their homes, the gang again tried to get T.J.'s attention. T.J. quickly brought himself out of the crush he had on Spinelli and the gang left....except for Gretchen.  Gretchen approached Mr. Kelso and asked him, "Mr. Kelso....what type of milkshake was that?  I noticed you had a smirk about it."

Mr. Kelso replied, "Well Gretchen...." he began to laugh lightly "....usually most couples order that milkshake."

Gretchen answered, "Thanks Mr. Kelso......hmmm...very interesting....."  As Gretchen began leaving Kelso's, she started thinking about T.J. behavior and the milk shake but she didn't think much of it.  Gretchen thinking the T.J. having a crush was the last thing on her mind.....Gretchen knew that it just wasn't possible...especially since they were just kids...

**Chapter Five: The School Transforms...**

**Location: In the playground of Third Street School, Tuesday 5:30 AM, Only A Few Faculty Are Present**

As Ashley X looks at the playground from the stairs, she says to herself, "Now this is more like it!"

An oil well taking up one-forth the size of the playground has been constructed.  With a 9 foot barbed wire fence around the oil well, it constantly pumps oil from within the earth.  The 70 foot height of this oil well dwarfs the surrounding houses and Third Street School.  This oil well gave the presence of forbidding, intolerant, militant appearance that seemed to somewhat destroy the happy innocence of the playground even though the rest of the playground remained untouched.  Ashley X then went to the girls' bathroom where she was ready to make a transformation.

Meanwhile, **2 hours pass**, and the gang begins to walk to Third Street School.

"Man!  I couldn't sleep a wink last night!  It seemed like there was construction throughout the whole neighborhood.", said Vince.

Gus replied with curiosity, "Yeah! Me too! I haven't heard so much noise in one night since my family lived near the test grounds of an army base."

T.J. then spoke to them all, "Well,...I guess we'll all find..." Suddenly they saw their school and its transformation.  They were surprised just as if they have seen the huge satellite dish from last summer's adventure. T.J. continued slowly while he and the rest of the gang were shocked, "......oooouuuut..."

As the gang approached the front of Third Street School, their heads were still looking toward the gigantic oil well.  As the gang began to arrive for class, they continued to discuss about the oil well that seemed to have taken over their playground yet they did not notice the clocks and time.  The gang and the rest of Ms. Finster's class arrived just in time before the 8 AM bell rang, but just before Ms. Grotke could close the door....Ashley X arrived.  The class again was completely floored at how she looked.

Ms. Grotke began by saying, "Well...Good morning Ashley X!  You appear to be very different today?  Is something wrong?"

Ashley X simply responded back, "Oh nothing's wrong....I just wanted to dress a...little....different today."

Yet Ashley X did not dress a little differently this time.  Her dressing style was completely the opposite of what she wore yesterday.  She was dressed similar to the Britney Spears' school outfit in the '...Baby One More Time' music video and furthermore she 'pushed the envelope' by wearing a micro-skirt than a mini-skirt.  The Ashleys and Spinelli were completely mind frozen in shock.  In a few moments, the Ashleys began to look at their dressing styles and started crying and uncontrollably sobbing because they realized that Ashley X had a greater fashion style and that their outfits, in comparison with Ashley X's, just looked hideous.

Ashley A slowly began speaking while still continuing to sob, "I....just like can't... believe....it!  How dare she humiliate us!"

Ashley Q responded with the same immense sobbing, "She makes...us....seem...like.....fashion rejects!" and suddenly whaled with tears.

Spinelli slowly began to stutter speaking toward Ashley X, "What....happened....to...you....Ashley X?  Who....forced...you...to...go through this, this?"

Ashley X began walking toward her desk and speaking to the gang and said, "Well I wanted to try something different this time.  I think I may have gotten off on the wrong foot dressing too rebellious...I thought this would counter-act it for now."

The gang and class now began to arrive back to their senses.  Soon talking and whispering began to flood the classroom.

T. J. turned around to face Ashley X and said, "But....you looked so cool and...."

Spinelli continued T.J.'s sentence, "...tough looking!  Now, no offense, but you look like one of those powder-puff girls..."

The Ashleys continued to sob.  Spinelli yelled back at the Ashleys, "Could you put on a lid on it already!  It's not the end of the world!  Sheesh!  Gimme a Break!"

Ashley X smiled and said, "Okay, okay.  I'll try to find something else..." Ashley X suddenly turned around and faced where the wall clock used to be and said, "Hi Sal!"

The class froze again and looked toward the clock.  The clock had been changed to a digital appearance and instead of the red circular light the SAL computer looked through...the color was a light teal color.  The SAL computer began to speak, "It's now 8 AM....it's time to start class Ms. Grotke."

Gretchen stared infinitely at SAL through the teal light.  Gretchen finally screamed, "NOOO!  NOT AGAIN!!!  There is no way we are going through that again especially after SAL 3000!"

Ashley X quickly responded to Gretchen, "Don't worry Gretch....this is the SAL 4000.  Principal Prickly says that this time the computer is much more obedient than the last one and that the company has made many improvements!"

Gus replied, "Gee...I don't know....I mean how can we trust it again?  I mean last time the SAL 3000 tried to do everything to stop us."

Ashley X answered, "Well...all I know is that Principal Prickly said that this time there is a manual override to operate the SAL 4000 in case something goes out of control."

The gang began to look at SAL 4000 suspiciously, it was definitely hard for them to believe that this time it was going to be much better.

Ms. Grotke soon interrupted the class, "Okay class!  Let's get back to learning!  Let's all open our minds to...."

**Chapter Six:  The Disappearance of Ms. Finster**

**Location:  Ms. Finster's Classroom, just after 10 AM, the class and the rest of the students have left for recess...the gang and Ashley X slowly walk toward outside down the hallway**

Mikey began to speak, "Where are thou things that comfort us?  Why has recess changed?"

Vince spoke to the gang, "Can you believe it guys?  I mean, man, a huge oil well taking up one-fourth of the playground and SAL 4000 back in Third Street in one day?"

T.J. replied, "It's crazy Vince....I know real crazy...  I mean just last month I stood up to the school district about them removing the lockers and paving over the playground…and now….NOW THIS?!?"  T.J. couldn't believe it that after locking himself in his bedroom and standing up against the school board last month…the school changed….again!

Soon they were interrupted by Miss Finster.  She had become upset over seeing Ashley X wearing a micro-skirt to school which was not allowed in Third Street.  She yelled to Ashley X, "What in tar nation are you doing Ashley X?"

Ashley X carelessly responded, "Going to recess...of course"

Ms. Finster continued with her anger, "You maybe new around here, but you definitely know that micro-skirts are not acceptable clothes for Third Street Elementary!"

Spinelli whispered to Ashley X's ear, "Hey!  Run with us and Gretchen can give you one of her full-length skirts to wear....that way you won't be forced to stay in the Principal's office all day."

Ashley X then whispered back to the gang, "Its fine...I can deal with her...."   The gang glanced over at Ashley X slowly as if she was crazy.

Ms. Finster yelled and said, "Ashley X come with me right now to the cafeteria where you will miss out on recess.  Ah ha ha!"

Ashley X slowly but confidently followed Ms. Finster.  She whispered back to gang, "Don't worry...enjoy recess with out me.....you guys, don't have to save me like you did for T.J.....I'll be okay....really..."  Ashley X smirked while going to the cafeteria.

Suddenly Randall running toward Ms. Finster to catch her attention when Spinelli got in his way.  Spinelli asked, "Where do you think you are going weasel?"

Randall instantly snapped back saying, "It's none of your beeswax Spinelli, now out of my way I have an important message for Ms. Finster."  Randall tried to walk out of the way again but Spinelli was still blocking him.

Spinelli angrily demanded, "Now tell us what it is or get ready for your eye to look like your pen color!"  Spinelli was forming a fist in her right hand while holding Randall's shirt collar with the left.

Randall quickly responded, "Okay! Okay!  I saw Ashley X got into a mysterious dark black car about 2 blocks from here heading toward downtown!  Please don't hurt me!"

Vince quickly replied, "What?!?  Are you crazy Randall?"

T.J quickly also added, "Yeah! What kind of information is that?.....it's so ridiculous!"

Randall was squirming, "It's really, honestly true!   The car had some mysterious 3 letter license plate and there were 3 guys in suits picking her up!"  Randall finally got free and ran away from the gang and toward the doors that led to the playground.

Vince commented, "That's really lame guys!  I never heard Randall make up such a huge lie before...."

Gretchen replied, "Well Randall had a really slow week snitching on students.....it explains it."

Gus said enthusiastically, "Let's go outside and play guys!"

T.J. asked, "But what about Ashley X?   Shouldn't we try to help her out though?....I mean even though she didn't tell us to, no kid deserves to miss out on recess."

Spinelli replied, "Look here Teej....she told us specifically not to help her out.   But she really is one tough kid!"

The gang replied one by one, "Yeah...she sure is...." and began heading outside to the playground.

Finally Ms. Finster brought Ashley X into the cafeteria.  The lights were turned off and the shades were all pulled down allowing very little sunlight to enter into the cafeteria.  The lunch ladies (Irma and Harriet) were too busy preparing and cooking food in the kitchen (a different room not in the serving area) that they had no idea if anyone was at the cafeteria.  Ashley X was causally sitting on the lunch table bench while Ms. Finster was pacing back and forth in front of her.

Ms. Finster began, "You little insubordinate brat!  I have never dealt with a student like you before, not even T.J. Detweiler behaves like this!  You seem to wantingly try to defy me while T.J. seems to do whatever he pleases." Ms. Finster notices Ashley X's posture of sitting.  "You better keep your legs crossed missy, wearing that!  There is no way I'm gonna tolerate Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera attire in this school!  That style may have seeped into middle school, but I will not let it infect this elementary school as long as my regularity is going strong!" 

Ashley X slyly and sarcastically responded, "So.....and your point...Ms..um, Ms. Fishstick?"

Ms. Finster became infuriated and shoved her face in front of Ashley X's where only a couple of inches separated them.  "You insolent annoying maggot!  You can be guaranteed that your parents will hear from this and that you'll have detention for hour for two weeks! Ah ha!"

Ashley X calmly replied, "Oh no....I told you not to stand in my way, but you didn't listen...."

Ms. Finster stopped her snickering instantly, "What?!?"

Ashley X continued, "Now you shall be the disciplined student.....Boys!"  Ashley X yelled the word 'Boys' on her cell phone and suddenly Big Rob and the other men from the meeting burst through the cafeteria doors as if they working for the CIA.  Ms. Finster looked around and before she could gasp the men and Big Rob restrained her arms and forced duct tape around her mouth and put a metal bracelet around her left wrist, which, appeared to be a watch but had a more sinister purpose.

While the men and Big Rob restrained Ms. Finster, Ashley X began to quietly tease Ms. Finster, "You see Ms. Finster....you said that I need discipline but I think you are the one that needs it.  I forewarned you, but you wouldn't listen."   Ms. Finster was angrily trying to get out of restrained situation like an animal.  "And now you shall learn.......and how you might say?  You remember those restraining bracelets you were so enthusiastic to get with the SAL 4000...well you have one right now on your wrist.  If you defy me or speak of this incident or about the bracelet you can bet that you'll receive a painful shock from the bracelet.....  Here's a little demo..."  Ashley X pressed a few buttons for a certain code on her cell phone that gave Ms. Finster a painful shock, her yell of pain was silenced by the duct tape.

Ashley X continued, "Take Ms. Finster out of my sight boys....and make sure that when she returns to school on Friday she is well disciplined...."  Big Rob and the men took her out the cafeteria doors and quickly took her into a white van just outside the parking lot.  Big Rob and the men quickly sped off thinking that they were not noticed.....little did they know that Butch and Randall caught part of the incident.  Randall and Butch just quickly stared at each other and ran out of sight before the men or Big Rob would notice.

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria, Ashley X turned on the lights and pulled the window shades back up.  Suddenly, Lunch Lady Irma asked, "Are you ready for some tomato surprise?"

Ashley X was quickly caught off guard and faced Lunch Lady Irma and simply said, "Sure....I can't wait."

Ashley X quickly walked out of the cafeteria doors and whispered, "It won't be long now..."

**Chapter Seven: The Playground Revolution**

**Location: In the playground of Third Street School, just after 10AM Thursday, the gang and Ashley X just arrive outside on the playground**

For the past couple days, Ashley X has always been speaking with the kindergarteners and 1st graders at the last 10 to 15 minutes of recess.  The gang did not really suspect anything suspicious about Ashley X speaking with the 1st graders and kindergarteners.  Ashley X was getting ready to launch another step of her plan.

While Ashley X was walking with the gang, she began to talk, "Doesn't it seem ridiculous that we have to answer to King Freddie whenever he wants to?  I mean how extreme his punishments are?  If it wasn't for old King Bob, you guys would have been tortured since you guys brought Hector and Tubby into the 5th and 6th grade club….And this playground Constitution is really unfair!"

Spinelli and Vince both replied, "Well....it does make sense...."

Gus added, "Yeah, it was completely unfair when I was labeled as the new kid and no one wanted to play with me."

Ashley X began walking toward King Freddie, "I'm going to formally protest to King Freddie immediately and this constitution."

Before Ashley X could turn around T.J. grabbed Ashley X's wrist, "Are you crazy?!?  Defying King Freddie and the Playground Constitution is just suicide!  I mean, yeah, the constitution and the king are not perfect, but who is?  This constitution has been in place for many years even back to when my parents were at school....but I'm sorry I just can't support you Ashley X on something like this!  Who knows what type of chaos could occur..."

"I'm sorry Ashley X but we can't either", said Gretchen referring to herself and Vince.

Spinelli quickly pointed out, "C'mon guys I mean who know this might be better for the school!  Go ahead Ashley X show them what ya got!"

Mikey showed his support for Ashley X as well, "Go forth Ashley X!  Do not let your ideas and views be hampered by the ominous powers of the monarchy."

Gus added while giving a salute, "Go on Ashley X!  I'm behind you too!"

Gretchen, T.J., and Vince were both surprised by the other half of the gang supporting Ashley X. Gretchen soon began the dispute to the other half, "How can agree with Ashley X?  I mean the foundation of playground is at stake...everything we know could be radically changed!"

All the others joined in and they became so involved with the dispute that they did not realize that Ashley X had already left to talk with King Freddie.

Soon Tubby (Mikey's toddler friend) interrupted Mikey and asked, "What is Mikey doing?"  Tubby may have been a 1st grader but his English still was not perfect.

Mikey looked back and instantly smiled when he noticed Tubby.  "Well, how are you?  I haven't seen you in a long time."

Tubby asked, "Why are all you 5th graders getting so upset about?"

The rest of the gang continued to talk back to one another while ignoring Mikey and Tubby.  Mikey responded, "Well my curious little friend.  We are all discussing about Ashley X's idea of changing the playground."

Tubby questioned, "You mean that girl who gives us lots of candy and money?"

Mikey was immediately confused and asked, "What do you mean?  Are you saying that girl is giving you lots of candy and money?"  Mikey pointed to Ashley X.

Tubby enthusiastically replied, "Yes, her!  She is such a nice gurl!"

Mikey pointed out, "Well...that's highly bizarre....."

Butch immediately approached the gang and said, "Well that's nothing compared to what I saw a few weeks ago!"

The gang stopped arguing among themselves and paid attention to what Butch had to say.  T.J. questioned him cautiously, "What are you talking about Butch?"

Butch simply answered, "Things are not always what they seem....like Ms. Finster for example."

Vince replied in disgust, "C'mon Butch we already heard your wild stories....like the 'yard of no return' and they turn out bogus!"

Butch said, "Say what you want LaSalle!  But this time I have student who witnessed an incident with me."  He quickly brought Randall with him.  Randall was extremely hesitant to meet up with the gang knowing how easily Spinelli could beat him up.

Spinelli sighed in disgust, "C'mon guys what a bunch of hooey!"

Gretchen immediately interrupted and said, "Well let's wait Spinelli!  Let's first hear what these two have to say...then we'll see if their accounts are really valid."

Spinelli with the same disgust and sighed, "Okay....spill it out guys..."

Butch began speaking with his usual eerie and creepy story telling voice, "It was a couple of days ago on a Tuesday if I recall...."

Vince remarked, "You recall?!?  It was just two days ago…."

Butch just continued anyways, "…that I was usually hanging around the corners of the playground where no other kid notices the subtle movements around the school..."

Spinelli harshly interrupted, "Just get to the point Butch..."

Randall continued the discussion, "I noticed a group of men holding a duct taped Ms. Finster to a white van where they sped off...and now look at Ms. Finster now, she's never been the same."  Randall begins to cry...

Gus nervously and shakingly responded, "Men who took Finster?  Who's to say they might get us?"

Spinelli boldly dismissed this story, "That's the biggest bunch of hooey I've ever heard!"

T.J. questioned Spinelli, "Are you certain about that Spinel?"

Gretchen agreed with T.J., "Let's add up the facts...shall we?  The same day Ashley X had to go with Ms. Finster, Ms. Finster according to Butch, was taken by a group of men....and now Ms. Finster never seems to punish Ashley X."

Vince commented slowly, "Well...it does make sense...."

Before the gang and the others could think about the issue at hand, there came a sudden yelling cry of kindergarteners and 1st graders.  Tubby immediately ran to join his 1st grade classmates.  Ashley X was seen yelling at the gates of the kindergarten's playground where the kindergarteners and 1st graders joined to meet with her.  Ashley X yelled with all of her being and said, "Kindergartners and 1st graders of Third Street!  The end of being oppressed by older kids has arrived!"

Vince immediately asked T.J., "What's going on Teej?"

T.J. confused as the rest of the other students who were not kindergartners or 1st graders simply said, "I don't know Vince man...I really don't know..."

Ashley X continued her yelling, "The time to overthrow King Freddie has arrived and to begin a revolution to help all student kind!  Attack!"

Suddenly the kindergartners and 1st graders began fighting with the guards and pillaging King Freddie's throne.  Ashley X casually and sarcastically continued, "And King don't you dare try to fight back with these younger kids or otherwise just wait 'til your parents hear you big 6th graders beating up these defenseless little children."

The rest of the students on the playground became mortified just simply watching the chaos ensuing between the younger grades and King Freddie's guards.  The gang immediately joined up with Ashley X.  Gus began to speak, "Are you crazy?!? Overthrowing King Freddie?"

Ashley X did not face the gang and was more interested in seeing the progress of the 'revolution.'  Ashley X responded, "Just think now you guys won't ever be disrespected by a 6th grader ever again!"  She yelled back to the 1st graders and kindergartners, "Remember little ones I have money and candy for all of you if you succeed!"

Mikey wailed, "Say it isn't so!  Our playground in the sheer madness of political playground chaos!"

Vince elbowed T.J. and whispered, "You gotta do something man....she's taken it too far!"

T.J. whispered back, "Don't worry Vince, my man....I'll try to speak with her one on one about this..."

The gang continued with their frozen faces of amazement of their playground which has become a war-zone.

After about 10 minutes into the fighting, Ms. Finster receives a glance from Ashley X and begins yelling at the 6th grade guards, "What in the devil is going on here?"

King Freddie tried to respond but began to stutter after realizing Ashley X's point on beating up little kids, "I...was....trying....I was..."

Ms. Finster harshly yelled back saying, "This type of animal behavior is inexcusable wait 'til your parents hear about this!"  The 6th grade guards and King Freddie were quickly sent to the principal's office with Ms. Finster.  The throne on top of the jungle gym was abandon.  As the school children sat in wonder of what would happen next...Ashley X climbed to the top of the jungle gym and grabbed the crown of King Freddie.

Ashley X yelled and announced to the entire playground, "Today my friends of Third Street School!  No longer will anyone be treated unfairly because they are simply younger or newer than everyone else!  Everyone will be treated with the same respect and therefore the former playground Constitution will be eliminated! " Ashley X begins to rip up the old playground constitution and the gang can hardly believe what they are seeing.  "I do not want you guys to consider me Queen because that would go against the equality of all students...but rather call me Comrade Ashley X!"  The students of the playground except the gang began to cheer and holler for Ashley X.  Gretchen immediately knew what government Ashley X was implying and she simply responded with, "uh oh..."

Ashley X threw King Freddie' crown to the top of Third Street's roof where even Vince was surprised by Ashley X's throwing ability.  As the gang continued to watch Ashley X above, Spinelli quietly asked, "Teej, is this for the best or not?"  T.J. simply responded, "I have no idea...but I'll talk to her..."

As Ashley X was continuing her speech and promises to improve the Third Street Playground... but she began to look at T.J. more differently.  It may have been the cute freckles alone, his cleverness, his kindness, or whatever it may be developed into a crush she knew she had for him.  Her eyes would move now and then to notice T.J., but T.J. never noticed it.  One thing for sure is that she definitely wanted to meet up with him and just him alone... 

******************************************

Stay tuned for the next posted chapter!   (C'mon now.......I gotta keep you guys in suspense for sometime…LOL)

I look forward to all of your reviews (good and bad)!  I appreciate it, to everyone that has enjoyed the story so far.  Reading your reviews will definitely make my day and worth the time writing the story!  Thanks again for everyone who reviewed my earlier version of this story…I changed this story slightly to supplement the "Taking The Fifth Grade" DVD.


	2. Tension Between TJ & Ashley X

Thanks to "goofy monkey child", "NotAContrivance", and "i_h8_sclub"!  I really appreciate it that you guys took the time to review my story! 

And now what you have waited for…

**Chapter Eight:  It's Just T.J. and Ashley X Alone....**

**Location:  The same Thursday, school has just ended for the day; the gang meets in front of school**

Spinelli began insisting T.J. to speak with Ashley X, "Teej, you really have to talk with her!  I mean it's almost getting out of hand!"

Vince continued while getting ready to ride his bike back home, "Yeah, I'm not so sure if Ashley X's new playground change is for the best especially after what Gretchen told us."

Gretchen quickly added, "When Ashley X told everyone to call her 'comrade' it definitely implies she wants to institute some type of communist form of government on the playground!"

Gus also quickly added, "If you need help Teej, my dad can send in reinforcements to take her down!"

T.J. comforted the gang, "Okay, okay.  I'll talk with her later this evening and remember she a kid like all of us, not some mean dictator guy like Dr. Benedict we dealt with last summer."

The rest of the gang sighed and wished T.J. farewell and left, then suddenly Ashley X met up with T.J.

"Hi T.J." said Ashley X somewhat surprised T.J. was alone by himself without the rest of the gang.  "What happened to the rest of the guys?"

T.J. quickly tried to cover up the real reason, but responded nervously, "Oh they just had...to go home quickly...I thought I would at least wait up for you."

Ashley X was flattered and asked while T.J. began speaking at the same time.  They both said, "You wouldn't mind meeting up later tonight?"  They both laughed because of it.

Ashley X said, "Sure I'll meet you at your home around 7 PM and we'll have dinner together at a restaurant, okay? My parents will pick us up and drop us back home."

T.J. was surprised by the gesture but agreed, "Sure, no problem....see you at 7!"

As Ashley X began to walk to her pick-up point (that was 2 blocks away)...T.J.'s mind was racing, he thought to himself 'How am I gonna do this? What should I say?'  He began to think of this dinner as a formal political meeting with her since he knew that she had gained the ultimate power of the playground.  He knew the only way to make an impression and to hopefully turn things around were to talk with the kids who knew everything about etiquette, style, and impressions.

T.J. walked up to the front doors of Third Street and hesitantly but politely said, "Hi Ashleys how are all of you today?"

Ashley B immediately snapped back, "Like....what do you want with us?   Shouldn't you be wasting your time with that Ashley X loser....?"

Ashley Q added, "Yeah!  Like don't waste your breath on us; when you've been hanging around with an Ashley who dared to insult the rest of us Ashleys."

T.J. calmly yet appeared to plead to the Ashleys, "But....I need your help..."

The Ashley girls laughed hysterically and all said, "Scandalous!"

Ashley B said while continuing to laugh, "You need our help?  Of course, you've always need our help when it comes to fashion and well.....hygiene.."

Ashley Q continued with the insulting, "Like...you are so far beyond help....that not even Oprah can give you an average makeover!"

The Ashleys continued to laugh and giggle.

Ashley A began to notice T.J.'s face when pleading, "Wait...Ashleys...wait....What do you need our help with so badly Detweiler?"

T.J. slowly began talking, "Well...I need to make a good impression to Ashley X"

Ashley B became infuriated, "Like what are you talking about!  Help you to help that she-devil?!? Like, I don't think so...."

T.J. began pleading again, "But guys, the future of the playground is at stake!"

Ashley T replied, "So...we always have our daddy's money to help us out if there is any trouble!"

T.J. pleaded again, "You gotta help me....I'll do anything...."

The Ashleys looked at each other and smiled and said all together, "Scandalous!"

Ashley A said, "Okay T.J.  we'll help you prepare for Ashley X, but you have to help us out to destroy her!"

T.J. shocked, confused, and upset said, "But Ashley X has been kind to us....I can't simply destroy her!"

Ashley B harshly replied, "Look Detweiler!  Like, you either choose our help to help out the playground OR help Ashley X and leave the playground as it is. It's your choice!"

T.J. mind was rattled and completely lost in confusion.  Should he betray a friendship to help all kids of the playground OR honor a friendship and let the playground go to political pieces?

Ashley Q asked, "Like we don't have all day....we're waiting Detweiler..."

**It was now, ****7PM**and instead of Ashley X's parents picking up T.J. it was Big Rob himself driving but he would remain quiet all throughout the trip.  Ashley X arrived at T.J.'s doorstep and rang the doorbell; she was dressed up almost as if it were a date.

T.J. was dressed up formally, looked smooth, and learned the rules of etiquette by the Ashleys.  T.J. closed the door behind him and joined Ashley X walking toward her car, he yelled back, "I'll be back Mom around 8:30!"  T.J. and Ashley X both sat in the back seat and closed the door.

T.J. began to speak, "I thought your Mom and Dad would be driving us to a restaurant."

Ashley X quickly off guard said, "Oh!...This is my Dad's friend Rob because my parents weren't able to drive tonight."

T.J. began to speak to Big Rob, "How's it going, sir?  Thanks for taking Ashley and I to the restaurant."

Big Rob didn't respond at all and ignored him.  Ashley X quickly comforted T.J., "Oh don't worry about him Teej.  He doesn't really speak much."

T.J. quietly asked, "You don't mind if we go to the Olive Garden on First Street, do you?"

Ashley X graciously replied, "Why I was thinking the same thing!"

After about 20 minutes, they arrived at Olive Garden and sat at a private booth facing each other on either side of the booth.  T.J. was constantly watching his behavior and etiquette to make sure he was having good manners.  Before arriving, T.J. and Ashley X were talking about the classroom, cartoons, and other topics not associated with the playground situation.  T.J. knew that it was time to get to business and it was enough chit-chat...he had to talk about for what he planned for.  Ashley X on the other hand, saw this as opportunity to get closer with T.J., her mind was in her 'crush world' thinking of just T.J. and her.

Their main dishes came and T.J. was about to begin.  He was nervous, but he knew it had to be done.  He slowly began, "Ashley, what do you have planned for the playground now?"

Ashley X not thinking about the direction of the conversation said, "Well, I was thinking that I could improve the playground for all.  Someone has to take a leadership role.  I mean that King Freddie had no idea how to rule a playground."

T.J. nervously continued again, "But don't you think that what you are planning for is a bit extreme?  I mean you are not planning to write a constitution to protect the kid's rights on the playground!  And that just isn't right!"

Ashley X still caught in her 'crush world' said, "T.J. T.J. don't worry about it!  It's not like I'm a tyrannical monster or anything!  You should know that more than anyone."

T.J. still focused on the playground situation, "I'm sorry but I can't accept that though!  In today's world, things have to be written down and not simply spoken because the kids of the playground have gone through too much to accept what just one person says."

Ashley X wasn't focusing on T.J.'s slight anger over the situation she was still in her 'crush world.'  She noticed that T.J. missed wiping spaghetti sauce off his cheek with his napkin.  She leaned over and took her finger to wipe the sauce off.   She then leaned back into her booth seat and licked the sauce right off her finger.  T.J.'s eyes bulged out.....he couldn't believe what he just saw, but he tried to compose himself back to the playground discussion.  T.J. suddenly noticed one of the ceiling tiles lift up and moved away just above Ashley X.  It was the Ashleys hiding on top of the ceiling tiles, who had a huge bowl of marinara sauce besides them.  They began to snicker and giggle knowing what their plan was...

T.J. became even more nervous knowing that this is what the Ashleys have planned for since he decided to take their help.  He began to speak with Ashley X and got right to the point, "Ashley!  We just have to settle this playground problem!  The students need some type of..... written promise that they won't be forced to anything harsh or extreme."

Ashley X calmly said, "Sure T.J. it makes sense.....lean over a little bit there is something near you left eye."  T.J. didn't know or realize there was anything near his left eye, and there wasn't anything near his left eye at all.  Nevertheless, T.J. closed his eyes where he expected Ashley X to remove whatever it was on his face.

Gretchen and her family suddenly came into Olive Garden and Gretchen couldn't believe her eyes!  T.J.'s eyes were closed and Ashley X tried to give him a kiss.  The Ashleys suddenly gasped at noticing that Ashley X was trying to give T.J. a kiss but just when Ashley X was 2 inches away from giving him a kiss....Ashley X's cell phone rang.  She immediately became frustrated and leaned back on her booth seat and answered the call.  Meanwhile, T.J. oblivious to what was happening just sat back, opened his eyes, and tried to remove whatever he thought was near his eye.  T.J. asked Ashley X, "Did you get whatever it was that was near my eye?"

Ashley X frustrated with the cell phone call said, "No...." and sighed harshly.

Ashley A whispered to her fellow Ashleys and said, "This is where we dump it."   The other 3 Ashleys whispered, "Scandalous!"

Ashley A whispered, " in....3....2.....1...."  Ashley X was too involved with her phone conversation to notice T.J. trying to warn her to move away.

Then SPLAT!!!  SHOOSH!!!!   Ashley X was completely drenched with marinara sauce.  She violently screamed, "What the?!? How in the heck?!?"  The Ashleys quickly placed the ceiling tile back and got out of the location fast while they continued to laugh and giggle throughout the night.  Gretchen just continuously watched the whole scene without blinking.  Ashley X just continued to rant on and ON!  T.J. couldn't help it but he started to snicker over the prank Ashley X experienced.

Ashley X quickly noticed T.J.'s snickering and angrily said, "Oh!  And I suspect this is funny?!?  Goodbye, T.J.!  Just forget about our good friendship together!  After helping you and giving you guys candy....and all those fun times together!  Yeah....some friend you are...."  Ashley X violently stormed out of the restaurant were Big Rob picked her up and the car sped away into the night.

T.J. felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and despair.  He knew that he would never had done that to anybody especially a friend of his.  He quickly paid the bill and slowly and depressingly walked out of the doors.  He left the restaurant before Gretchen could have a chance to talk or comfort T.J.  When she ran out of the doors...T.J. was already gone.   T.J. was already a block away from the Olive Garden, he not only felt guilty and remorseful but also felt disgusted with himself....he never really betrayed a friend like that, not even towards Menlo.  His mind was constantly filled with thoughts if saving the playground was really and truly worth a broken friendship.  He finally made it home and to his bedroom, he turned off the lights, and just collapsed on his bed.  He knew his betrayal toward Ashley X was everything on what he stood against.  He began to question himself and his character as he stared into night through the window.  T.J. couldn't sleep all through the night feeling sorry and extremely guilty.  He wondered how was he ever going to face and apologize to Ashley X tomorrow?

**Chapter Nine: The Other Side of Ashley X Comes Out...**

**Location: In Ms. Finster's 5th grade classroom, ****7:30 AM**** Friday, T.J. is the only one in the classroom before class starts while Ms. Grotke is busy with faculty meetings**

As T.J. just continued to sit silently all he could hear were just the footsteps of the faculty walking back and forth down the hallway and....his thoughts.  He looked exhausted since he was awake all through the night thinking of what happened that night.  Unexpectedly, Ms. Grotke arrived and was surprised by T.J.'s presence, "Well good morning T.J.!  It's a pleasant surprise to see you here, but my solar watch tells me you're half-an-hour early.  Is there something wrong?"

T.J. melancholy sighed and said, "Oh...nothing Ms. Grotke....well, maybe you can help me with something..."

Ms. Grotke instantly became enthusiastic to help one of her favorite former students out, "Sure T.J.!  That's what I'm here for...."

T.J. slowly continued, "Well....I have a question if you had a friend for example who seemed to be mistreating a huge other group of people would you still support your friend or betray that friend to help the huge group of people?"

Ms. Grotke was surprised by T.J.'s dilemma, "Wow T.J. That's a difficult one.....but you have to do what's right and as for the friend you have to really decide if it's worth it because you only know how close the friendship is...."

T.J. nervously sighed, "Thanks Ms. Grotke...."  The advice Ms. Grotke gave T.J. only made him more confused, it was questioning the foundation of his friendship toward Ashley X.

Without warning, the bell rang, and SAL 4000 stated, "It's 8AM students of Third Street.  It's now time for you to attend class."  All T.J. could do was just nervously sit back in his chair.

The students of Ms. Finster's class began to fill in the classroom, but just before SAL 4000 could close the class door at exactly 8:05 AM Ashley X's foot blocked the door and slowly walked to her desk.  The students of the classroom, except the gang began to snicker and giggle especially the Ashleys.

Vince questioned T.J., "Hey T.J.!  What's going on?  Why is everybody laughing?"

Spinelli continued, "Yeah T.J.!  Did something happen last night?"

Gretchen began to whisper secretly to the others of the gang about what happened last night.

Ashley Q suddenly busted into laughter while T.J. was just sinking down in his chair.  Ashley Q said, "What happened last night?!?  AH HA HA!  Like Ashley X was the main dish in Olive Garden last night!"  The class immediately busted into loud laughter.

Ashley B continued, "Yeah that marinara sauce really went well with your sense of style last night!"  All four of the Ashleys then squealed, "Scandalous!"

Ashley A added, "Yeah and thanks to daddy's help I've just placed Ashley X's picture all over the school!  Thanks for your help T.J. we couldn't have do it without you....hehehe..."

Ashley X tried to forget what happened last night when she entered the classroom, but when Ashley A mentioned T.J. was involved she became enraged and coldly stared at T.J.  T.J. was just sinking further and further down his chair and couldn't bear to turn around and see the look on Ashley X's face.

After the gang heard the details of what happened last night, Spinelli stood up on top of her desk with a fist in her right hand and yelled, "Okay you little twerps!  Any of you who give another giggle will be smiling with my fist in it!"  The class became instantly quiet.

Ms. Grotke immediately asked the class to settle down, "Quiet class!  Quiet!  That's enough!  Ashley X doesn't deserve to be teased like that!"

T.J. wanted to begin apologizing to Ashley X, but the class already started....and he also thought it would be better for Ashley X to cool off since her face was stern and cold.

**Chapter Ten: The Reconciliation with Ashley X...**

**Location: In the playground of ****Third****Street****School****, It's just after ****10AM**** that day, The gang has met just outside the stairs**

The gang was talking about what happened last night between T.J. and Ashley X.  Vince commented, "T.J.?!?  How could you do that Ashley X?"

T.J. still disgusted with himself said, "I don't know Vince!  I was worried about the future of our playground...I couldn't just let it slip by...that's why I had to make a deal with the Ashleys."

Mikey cried out, "Say it isn't so!  A friendship that has been ripped apart by the seams!"

Vince said, "You gotta talk to her man...and work things out."

T.J. sighed and replied, "That's just what I was planning to do."  T.J. began the long, slow walk to the park bench where Ashley X was sitting half-saddened and half-enraged of everything that occurred.

T.J. slowly approached Ashley X and quietly said, "Hi Ashley.....?"

Ashley X was secretly enraged but she put on sadden face and said, "Yeah T.J.....what have you come for...?"

T.J. took a deep breath and sadly said, "Well....I don't know how to say this and how to express it....but I'm just so sorry for everything.  No friend or kid deserves to be betrayed like that.  I can understand if you don't want to speak with me anymore...."

Ashley X saw this as an opportunity to get T.J. back since she still had a crush on him even though he betrayed her.  Ashley X sadly continued, "Well....T.J. it's not that I don't like you....it's just how can I make sure you won't hurt me again like that?"

T.J. desperate for her friendship and trust back pleaded, "I never would do that again!  Never!  I would do anything you want me to do...."

Ashley X deceitfully knew this was the moment she had waited for....T.J. was in her hands...

Ashley X continued her sad fake appearance and slowly said, "Well do you promise not to constantly question me about ruling the playground?"

T.J. was torn between saving the kids of the playground and saving a friendship but he was desperate to fix his friendship with Ashley X.  T.J. sighed again and said, "Yes....I promise not to question your power..."

Ashley X quickly became ecstatically happy and turned around, "Thanks so much T.J."  She gave T.J. a big hug and offered T.J. a gift.  "T.J. I want you to have this...in remembrance of our new friendship!"  The gift was a bracelet...a similar one she had given to Ms. Finster....

T.J. surprised by her kindness said, "Wow!  But I feel like I owe you something....I mean I'm the one who betrayed you!"

Ashley X simply replied, "Don't worry T.J.  You'll help me out more than you'll ever know...."  T.J. put the metal bracelet on and admired it.  He thought of it now as a symbol of their new never-to-be-broken-again friendship.

Ashley X and T.J. were happy walking together back toward the gang.  The gang and Ashley X began to play around the playground.  T.J. now thought that things were finally gonna be okay now.....

***********************************************

To Be Continued…..


	3. An Ashley Confrontation

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed: "jdhwater14", "i-h8-sclub", "NotAContrivance", "rivendell1990", and "beckie13".  It means a lot especially with the length of this story!  

Now back to the story!****

**Chapter Eleven:  About Third Street's Secret...**

**Location:  In the playground of ****Third****Street****School****, it's just after ****10 AM**** next Monday, the gang except T.J. meets near the basketball court**

During the weekend, T.J. decided to and did not complain about Ashley X ruling the playground.  Despite Ashley X and T.J. having restored their friendship, T.J. continued to offer his help to Ashley X because his guilt was difficult to get over.  By now, one-third of the playground was being used to pump out oil with 2 huge oil wells and even though no playground equipment was torn down, the playing area was crowded.  Ashley X was delighted in knowing the profits she was making with these oil wells and how the school board and students would not stop her.

While T.J. was with Ashley X on top of the jungle gym (where King Freddie used to be), the rest of the gang were talking at the basketball court looking up at the two of them.  Vince tried to shoot a three-pointer with the basketball but was knocked down by another student because of the crowded playground.  Vince commented, "I can't believe how crowded this place is!"

Gus added, "I can't even walk twenty feet without some kid bumping into me!"

Irwin Lawson knocked into Gus while playing tag and teasingly said, "Out of the way Goosewald!"

Spinelli took a big step and stared face to face with Lawson, "You want to say that again, Lawsuck!"

Lawson snapped back at Spinelli, "Don't look at me Ashley!  You same-named friend can't even fix this sardine house of a playground!"

Spinelli was just about to attack Lawson when Mikey grabbed and restrained her.  She violently tried to get out of Mikey's grasp, "Let me go Mikey!  I'm finally gonna fix his mouth...I had enough of his lip!"

Vince tried to cool off Spinelli, "Whoa Spinelli!  Chill....just chill..."

Spinelli interrupted, "But he called me by my first name!"

Gretchen immediately pointed out, "Well...Lawson does have a point..."

Spinelli violently yelled, "What?!?  Calling me an Ashley?!?"

Gretchen in an apologetic voice said, "No...No... Spinelli....I mean how crowded this playground is...."

Mikey, Vince, and Gus all agreed.  Spinelli cooled down a bit and replied, "Yeah....Lawson is finally, for the first time, right about something...." and Mikey put Spinelli back on the ground.

Vince proposed, "Well let's see what the other kids think about Ashley X..."

Gretchen agreed, "Yeah....that's a great idea Vince....we'll see what the popular majority of the students think about Ashley X!  I'll use my super-sensitive microphone and earpiece to clearly hear what others think without our influence of questions."

Mikey cried out, "Such deceit!  An invasion of privacy!"

Gretchen replied, "It's not such a bad thing....I mean it's for the good of the playground, right?"

The rest of the four agreed, "Right!"  The five friends broke up to speak with all the kids of the playground.  Gretchen decided to hear what the kindergartners were saying about Ashley X by using her super-sensitive microphone invention while she could maintain her safety on the other side of the kindergartner playground fence.  Spinelli went to see Francis, the hustler kid.  Mikey decided to talk with Kurst.  Vince decided to speak with Randall and Gus went to see Cornchip girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gretchen could hear crystal clear all of the conversations the kindergartners were having from tribal chanting to eating paste.  She finally heard an adult voice who said, "Look children!  A gift from Ashley X again!  She wanted to give you little ones some more candy!"  The kindergartens all chanted "Candy! Candy! Candy!"  Gretchen continued to listen in.

--------

Spinelli, looking bored, walked over to Francis, the Hustler kid.  The Hustler kid elbowed Spinelli and whispered, "Hey Spinelli!  I'll sell ya 2 cans of silly string for only a buck!  How 'bout it?"

Spinelli quickly assured him she was not going to buy anything, "Hey look!  I didn't come here to buy anything... only to talk."

The Hustler kid replied, "Sure,  yeah...watcha wanna talk about?"

Spinelli casually asked, "What do you think about Ashley X ruling the playground?  Isn't it crazy?  I mean just look at how over swamped this playground is!"

The Hustler kid was surprised and said, "Crazy?!? You don't know crazy...Spinelli!  I mean since Ashley X has been ruling the playground, my business has been through the roof!"

Spinelli was even more surprised than Hustler kid, "What are you talking about?  I mean, I'm talking about the crowded playground since these oil wells have been here just look at the place....thanks to Principal Prickly..."  She ended with disgust.

Hustler kid carelessly said, "Hey Spinelli!  That's not my job....Right now business is booming and I don't have time for other things..."

Spinelli walked away, sighed and ended with, "Yeah....thanks....Francis..."

----

Mikey approached Kurst, who was sitting underneath a tree getting ready to eat the dozen brownies she stole from the cafeteria.

Mikey kindly approached Kurst, "Hello my good friend!  May I ask you a question?"

Kurst was annoyed that Mikey interrupted her eating, but was willing to talk and harshly said, "Yeah Blumberg, what is it?"

Mikey politely asked, "Have you felt uneasy or unsatisfied by the ruling of Ashley X on this playground?"

Kurst was busy scarfing down a brownie when she replied, "Unsatisfied!....I could care less..."

Mikey, again, politely spoke, "But please dear friend....you must have known some change around here...."

Kurst frustrated and trying to get back to her eating said, "Look Blumberg!  The only thing I've noticed is that the prices on the cafeteria food have went down a lot!  That's it!"

Mikey graciously said, "Thanks again Kurst for your time!  I greatly appreciate it from the depths of my heart and soul." and soon began to walk away.

Kurst simply said, "Yeah, yeah Blumberg....whatever...." and immediately indulged herself in finishing the brownies.

-----

Randall was busy hiding in the bushes and taking notice of how the Diggers were busy around the 2 oil wells, "Ah!  This is going to be extra moist!  Those simpletons are always having their head in the ground....wait 'til I tell Ms. Finster about them messing with school property."

Before Randall could completely turn around and sneak off to meet Ms. Finster, Vince stood right in his way.  Randall disgusting said, "Oh it's you LaSalle!  Get out of my way before I report you to Ms. Finster!"  Randall began to walk away from Vince.

Vince sarcastically replied, "Oh really?  Just wait 'til I report you to Spinelli..."

Randall froze and his eyes bulged out.  Randall completely changed his attitude with nervousness, he turned around, came back, and said, "Sure....a....buddy....what do you want?"

Vince glanced over and said, "What do you know and feel about Ashley X?"

When Randall heard that name, he could wait to tell everything on how frustrated he was about her.  "Ashley X, Ashley X!  I've tried everything to get her a detention but Ms. Finster looks the other way!  She gets away with everything from gum chewing to even insulting Ms. Finster!"  Randall begins to bitterly cry... "I just can't stand how she it does it!  Treating my dear, Ms. Finster as if she is nothing!  Nothing I tell you!"

Vince feels creeped out and slowly, step-by-step, walks away, "Okay.....yeah....thanks Randall...."  Randall continues to cry like a baby on the ground.

-----

Gus soon begins to approach Cornchip girl, "Hi ya!  Cornchip Girl!  How is everything?"

Cornchip girl replies in her usual bubbly, cute self, "I'm doing absolutely wonderful Gus!  Say....when can we play the Land & Sea game again?  That's if our dads' can ever agree on anything."  She begins to giggle.

Gus says, "Well....have you noticed any changes you dislike or like since Ashley X has been ruling the playground?"

Cornchip girl answers, "Ashley X?   She's been so kind to me....there's nothing wrong with her."

Gus slightly puzzled says, "Well geez...okay....I guess I'll.....um....see you later."

Gus confused and surprised by Cornchip girl's answer slowly walks away.

~~~~~~~~  

The five meet back at the basketball court and discuss about their conversations.  They begin to notice dark clouds approaching the playground but they do not concern themselves with it.  Vince begins to summarize what they collected, "Well guys....it looks for the most part everyone is happy with Ashley X ruling the playground.  I can't really find anything wrong with Ashley X."

Gretchen adds, "I concur with Vince....I tried using my super-sensitive microphone but nobody said anything bad about her.  Well, except of course, the Ashleys...."

Mikey interrupts the flow of the conversation, "My dear friends....why are we looking for something so bad with Ashley X?  Being made of flesh we all have our weaknesses.....should we, being friends of Ashley X, really be dwelling on the bad aspects of her?"

The other four begin to feel bad and guilty for pursuing the question on determining if Ashley X was hurting the playground.

Mikey continued, "Has she not shown kindness toward each one of us?"

Vince replied, feeling guilty as like the rest of three, "You're right man....this is our friend...we shouldn't be doing this...."

As the five began to rethink about their behaviors, suddenly a new kid from around the corner of the school showed up.  The new kid immediately caught Spinelli's eyes, the new kid was a 6th grader who was wearing a leather jacket and leather jeans.  This new kid had the motorcycle Harley Davison biker-look.  All Spinelli could do was just stare, "Wow!  Geez...look at him!  He's got it all!"  The new kid had dark sunglasses, leather booths, gelled hair, and even a tattoo.  The other four and most of the playground watched in shock.  His appearance definitely showed he was the biggest and baddest kid in Third Street and to the kids of Third Street....probably was the baddest kid ever in Third Street.  Spinelli immediately ran over to him and to her it was like meeting an idol of what she wanted to become.  Spinelli knew that this new kid was the ultimate bad boy.  Ashley X could care less of who the new kid was but T.J. stood on top of the jungle gym wondering who he was.  T.J. wanted to meet this kid, but he felt obligated to stay to help Ashley X because of his guilt.

The rest of the four joined up with Spinelli.  Spinelli couldn't say a word, she was completely star-struck.  Vince noticed Spinelli trying to say something but he began talking anyway to the new kid, "Hey man!  How are you?  Are you new here?"

The new kid casually but smoothly answered, "I'm okay....and it's my first day..."

Ms. Finster with her soul-terrifying piercing eyes noticed this new kid and was about to walk over to him since he was wearing clothes against the school dress code, but before she could take 5 steps she received a painful shock from her metal bracelet.  Ms. Finster looked up to where Ashley X was and saw that Ashley X was waving her finger back and forth to Ms. Finster to not interfere.  Ms. Finster quietly walked back.  

Gretchen asked the biker-looking kid, "It's a pleasure to you.  May we ask your name?"

The biker-looking kid said, "You can just call me Tyler."

Gus curiously asked, "Um....what's your last name?"

Tyler condescending looked at Gus and said to the gang, "Just call me.....Tyler."  Gus immediately began to shake in his shoes by his look and by not seeing Tyler's eyes through the seemingly impetrating sunglasses.

Vince asked, "Who is your teacher and where do you live?  We haven't heard about you all day..."

Tyler with his tough attitude said, "How about you let me worry about them...."

Gretchen with an apologetic voice, "We just wanted to know more about you...."

Tyler replied, "Not to be mean guys....but I got to take care of some business..."

Spinelli finally came back to her senses and elbowed Vince.  "Isn't he the coolest Vince?"

Vince confusedly said, "Yeah....um, I guess so...more like mysterious..."

Spinelli yelled to Tyler while he was leaving the gang, "Hey Tyler wait up!"  Spinelli soon caught up with Tyler and followed him.  She continued her fascination with him by asking several questions to him.  Back in the jungle gym, T.J. became even more curious in knowing who Tyler was, especially when T.J. saw how fascinated Spinelli was with Tyler.  Butch quietly approached the remaining four of the gang (Gretchen, Vince, Gus, and Mikey).

Butch whispered to the gang, "Hey fellas...I heard you guys are trying to find something bizarre while Ashley X has ruled the playground."

Vince quickly brushed Butch off since the four of them decided not to think badly about Ashley X, "Forget about it Butch!  We don't care to hear about it, besides Ashley X has been _helping_ the playground...."

Butch replied, "Oh really?  I guess you guys don't want to hear about the free money the school gives to the students every week."

The four of them were surprised and Vince reacted, "WHAT?!? Free money?...you mean dinero, moolah, cha-ching, the green stuff?"

Butch casually responded, "Uh huh!  Sure....I'm surprised you guys didn't already know about it."

Vince still in shock said, "Know about it....the 6 of us never got any such money!"

Butch said, "Well, the school sends a check to your parents every week."

Gretchen acknowledged what Butch said and concluded, "Knowing how our parents are....our parents must have already invested the money for our college funds."

Gus disappointing sighed, "Aw man!  Looks like we will never get our hands on our money now."

Mikey wailed, "Alas!  The candy and toys we could purchase!"

Gretchen thought of an idea and she knew just who to talk to. "I highly suggest we discuss with the person who knows more about school matters than anyone else does."

Vince caught on and knew what Gretchen was thinking, "Let's all pay a visit to Menlo."

The four of them went into the school and into Menlo's office.  Menlo was not pleased at all with their interruption, "And what do you rambling, time-wasting children want?"

Vince demanded, "We want to know more about money this school has been sending to our parents."

Menlo acted as if he knew nothing about it and harshly said, "Look!  I'm trying to create the best computerized filing database this school has ever seen!  I have not scheduled interruptions, like you, in my planner!"

Gretchen rushed over to Menlo's computer and in a blur, of 2 seconds, finished typing.  She proposed this deal, "Now you can either provide us the information we seek OR expect this instantly programmed virus to obliterate your entire database in....oh, counting from 20 seconds..."

Menlo started to panic, "You wouldn't dare!  I spent 3 weeks making the most perfect organized database!"  He noticed the counter on the computer screen ticking.....10....9....

Vince and Gretchen both asked Menlo, "So what's your decision Menlo?"  

Menlo was beginning to sweat and he was terrified seeing his work about to be eliminated in just a few seconds.  The computer timer kept passing....8....7....6...  Menlo knew that the information they wanted was very confidential and Principal Prickly gave Menlo his absolute trust in keeping it a secret from the rest of the school (students, parents, faculty, and the school board.)  If the public knew of the secret funds that businesses have given to this public school, it would be a huge scandal devastating to the school and Principal Prickly.

Gretchen with a sarcastic attitude said, "We're waiting Menlo."  The timer was now... 5....4....3....

Menlo was worried that if he told them about this information, that eventually Principal Prickly would find out and he would lose his secretary job.  The thing he loved doing at school...  Menlo was being mentally being torn left and right.  On one hand, was his finest work about to be destroyed while on the other was the possibility of losing his job.  His eyes began to deeply stare at the computer monitor.  The timer was approaching 2...1....  He reluctantly and explosively yelled, "Okay!  Okay!  I'll tell you! Just don't...."  The timer approached zero and the intense stress caused Menlo to faint in his office chair.

Mikey cried out, "Oh no!  What have you done Gretchen?  Such a cruel deed when he was to reveal the truth!"

Gretchen smirked and said, "Don't worry guys!  I can recover it...like that!"  To shock of Vince, Gus, and Mikey all of Menlo's work was recovered as if the virus never existed.

Gus sighed, "Oh great!  Menlo's fainted and we can't even get an answer from him."

Mikey calmly reassured the three, "Do not be disappointed my dear friends!  For I know what fragrance will trigger the revival of his soul."

The three began to give a confused look to each other, but Mikey knew exactly what to do.  Mikey looked at Menlo's table and slightly opened a small bottle of white-out.  The smell of white-out made Menlo's nose alert and suddenly Menlo woke up as if he got up from a pleasant dream.  Menlo sighed, "Ahhh!....The wonderful aroma of the ultimate office supply...white-out!"

Vince quickly asked, "Okay Menlo!  Spill it out....we want to know about the money this school keeps sending to our parents."

Menlo noticed that everything was recovered on his computer by glancing at the computer screen.  He sighed and whispered, "Before I tell you guys anything...come with me to the filing room so no one will hear us."

Mikey ignorantly and loudly responded, "But what is of such secrecy?"

Vince put his hand over Mikey's mouth, "Shhhh!  Quiet Mikey!  This is gotta be big!"  He looked over at Menlo, "Okay let's go!"  The four joined Menlo in the filing room.  Menlo locked the door behind him when all of them entered and turned off the lights, the room was about half the size of Menlo's office.  The filing room was filled with 6 foot tall filing cabinets.

Vince asked Menlo, "What's the big secret man?"

Menlo took his flashlight and opened a locked filing shelf; he went to the back of the shelf and pulled up a file that was stamped in dark, red ink labeled, 'Very Confidential!  For Nobody's Eyes, By Order Of Principal Prickly' Menlo turned around, read the file with the flashlight, and faced the four.  He whispered, "First you must promise me that this discussion will not go outside this room!"

Vince brushed off Menlo's seriousness, "C'mon...you must be joking..."

Menlo gave Vince a stern look, "Do you want to know or not?  I'm already putting all of us in very serious expelling danger here!"

Vince looked at Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey and looked back at Menlo, "Okay....we won't take it outside of the room..."

Menlo looked again at the file and said, "The money this school gives to the parents is not the form of any type of refund.  This school has been secretly associated with powerful corporations that...well....as this file appears....to have" Menlo was reading the file but was unsure of the accuracy of the document "well...'donated' hundreds of thousands....possibly even millions of dollars to this school."

The four of the gang were shocked simply hearing millions of dollars but visualizing the money sent their minds daydreaming.  Menlo continued, "This document does not seem to have all the information on why the funds are being given to this school."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  It was Principal Prickly, Menlo and the four instantly froze.  They knew they were in big time trouble if Principal Prickly found out.  Menlo hurriedly tried to put away the file, and place it back where it was before the file cabinet was opened.  Principal Prickly could be heard on the other side of the door saying, "Ms. Lemmon, Ms. Lemmon this door won't budge!  Get me Hank now!"  He faced the door and yelled to whoever was in the filing room, "Look this is not the place for romantic faculty relationships!  Open this door NOW!"

Gus and Mikey were petrified, Gus whispered, "What do we do?  What do we do?!?"

Menlo told the four to calm down and that he could get them out of it.  Menlo said to the four, "Just relax and don't say a word!  I'll be able to get you guys out of here!"  Gretchen and Gus gulped in fear.

Hank finally opened the door from the outside.  He noticed the four and Menlo, "Why what are you kids doing here?  And with the lights out?  Are they not working?"

Principal Prickly immediately walked inside and loudly spoke at Menlo, "Menlo...haven't I told you not to take students into the filing cabinet room!"

Menlo was scared not knowing what Principal Prickly might do just gulped and said, "Well...I....just tried to inform these four about their detention records....and these four didn't make-up one detention a year ago."  The four looked at Menlo in frustration and couldn't believe that this was his plan.

Principal Prickly sighed with relief, "Well fine!  Ms. Finster will take the four of you to detention that will be served for the rest of recess today."  Vince and Gretchen gave Menlo an upset look, while Gus and Mikey were still scared not knowing what else could happen.

Hank soon took the four to the cafeteria for their detention with Menlo walking by them.  Principal Prickly walked completely into the filing room and in the corner of his eye noticed the lock on the filing cabinet (where Menlo looked up the file) was not locked.  He approached and observed the unlocked lock...

Hank arrived at the cafeteria and dropped the four and Menlo off.  The four and Menlo knew that it was going to take a while for Ms. Finster to arrive since Hank would be talking with her.  The four sat impatiently at a lunch table and they were all still upset with Menlo.  Vince started to talk, "Thanks a lot Menlo! Now we have to sit here and miss the rest of recess."

Menlo replied sympathetically, "I'm sorry guys...but how else was I going to take Principal Prickly's attention away from you simply being inside the filing room?"

The four understood Menlo's point and the four of them responded, "Yeah you're right....sorry...."

Menlo began to walk away back to his office when Vince interrupted him before Menlo could reach the cafeteria doors, "Hey Menlo!  Why did you help us there?  I mean you could of simply got us in bigger trouble."

Menlo lightly replied, "Well....one time T.J. helped me and my friends.....and I felt it was only necessary to repay a big favor."  Menlo then walked through the cafeteria doors and walked back.  The four were surprised by Menlo's kindness.  Even though they were missing out on recess, they all looked at their situation optimistically and they were content since they knew it could have been worse......a lot worse....

Meanwhile back on the playground, Spinelli was enjoying Tyler's company.  The kids of the playground had never seen Spinelli so happy and excited before.  Spinelli was still constantly fascinated talking with Tyler about his experiences and his advice on being a tough kid.  Spinelli was so fascinated with Tyler that she didn't even realize that Gus, Gretchen, Vince, and Mikey were not on the playground.  Ashley X was enjoying every minute of T.J. being her 'pet' by constantly using T.J.'s guiltiness to help her in ruling the playground but yet she was still able to be kind and generous to T.J. since she still had a crush on him.  T.J. was now not really focusing on Ashley X or his guiltiness anymore because he noticed Spinelli spending a LOT of time with Tyler throughout the day, more so than with his gang of friends or with anyone else for that matter.  T.J. began to feel deeply discouraged about the possibility of ever having a closer relationship with Spinelli, his heart began to sink deeper and deeper in despair and sadness...

**Chapter Twelve:  The Ashleys' Confrontation**

**Location:  In Ms. Finster's classroom; it's Wednesday and class has just started; the entire class is seated and ready for class**

Despite the attempts of Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus trying to alert T.J. and Spinelli about the school sending money to their parents, they have both been too preoccupied to listen to their discovery.  T.J. continued to help Ashley X, yet still his heart was aching over seeing Spinelli constantly talk and be with Tyler.  Spinelli enjoyed Tyler's company all the time, she was so preoccupied with Tyler that she did not really notice she was starting to lose touch with the gang.  Throughout the couple of days that passed, the Ashleys noticed how often Spinelli was seen with Tyler.  The Ashleys would soon unleash another plan up their sleeves that would damage Spinelli, Ashley X, and T.J friendships!

Ms. Grotke started announcing, "Good morning everybody!  It's such a wonderful day right now, but I heard that there might be thunderstorms.  Oh dear!  But that doesn't mean our education has to be at a standstill!  It's time, class, for you to present your book reports!"  The class groaned and even though the class had completed their reports, still they did not want to present.

Ms. Grotke enthusiastically responded to the moans, "Students!  Let's have positive energy in this classroom!  It won't be that bad!  Let's start with....T.J.!"

T.J. went in front of the classroom and began to speak about his book report on the story of Treasure Island which Ms. Grotke had assigned for him.  T.J. spoke but with no enthusiasm because his mind was focused about Spinelli rather than just some book.  Ashley B saw this as a great time to tease Spinelli while the class was distracted with T.J. presentation.  Ashley B whispered to Spinelli (who was seating diagonally in front and left of Ashley B), "Wow Spinelli!  I'm surprised you can focus on the presentation much less anything else since that Tyler bad boy appeared."  Ashley B made 2 facial expression kisses and began to giggle.  Ashley Q and Ashley T soon paid attention to Ashley B and Spinelli.

Spinelli gave a hostile face and harshly whispered back to Ashley B, "Look powder-puff!  I'm not _that_ interested in Tyler, okay?!?  Sheesh, leave me alone!"

Ashley Q raised her eyebrows, made a quick smirk, and whispered to Spinelli, "Like whatever Spinelli.  You know and we know that you have something going on with Tyler.  I mean, like, c'mon now, you've been with him for like for over 2 days straight!  He's attractive I'll give you that, but he's definitely not a boy of high station."

Spinelli became more angry but still whispered since she did not want to make a scene, "I ain't a girlfriend of Tyler's and I'm gonna get each one of you Ashleys if you don't stop!"

Ashley X began to listen in on their conversation and she secretly was happy that things were working out as she planned...

Ashley B raised her voice from whispering to a quiet voice, "It's all over the playground Spinelli!  That you and Tyler are more than just friends..."  She began to giggle harder and continued, "I'm sure you two talk hours of blue collar work like changing oil, pumping air into tires, and comparing each other's body graffiti."

Ms. Grotke noticed the heated conversation between the 3 Ashleys and Spinelli, interrupted T.J.'s presentation, and looked at 4 who were disrupting the class, "Would you girls like to tell me what the conversation is about?"

Ashley B stood up from her desk and said, "I would like totally love to Ms. Grotke!"  Spinelli looked at Ashley B with her teeth clenched and signaled to Ashley B her fist down below her desk.  Ashley B continued anyway as if she was presenting to the entire class, "I would like to announce that Spinelli has fallen for bad boy Tyler."  The class immediately began to laugh at Spinelli.  Gretchen, Vince, Gus, and Mikey looked at Spinelli in confusion wondering if this was even possible for a tough girl like Spinelli.  T.J. just gulped heavily with his report still in his hands.  He tried to rationalize in his mind that Spinelli falling in love for Tyler was impossible because it just wasn't like Spinelli's character, but then again in the back of his mind he knew that Tyler was the tough guy Spinelli couldn't stop admiring and that possibly Spinelli's friendship with Tyler was closer than with him.  T.J. continued thinking, in the back of his mind, could it really be possible that Spinelli has fallen for Tyler?

Ms. Grotke immediately tried to quiet her class, "Children, please...please; let us not make fun of Spinelli's budding love life.."

Spinelli slapped her right hand on her forehand, "Oh brother...."

Ms. Grotke continued, "Continue T.J."  The class continued to snicker silently about Spinelli as T.J. presented.

**Soon ****10 AM**** arrived** and T.J. quickly followed Ashley X to the playground to help her rule the playground.  T.J. followed Ashley X, like a servant, but he walked slowly and sadly trying to cover up his pain after learning about Spinelli in the classroom.  The rest of the gang met up with Spinelli for the first time after a couple of days at the playground.  Gretchen, Gus, Vince, and Mikey were ecstatic to see Spinelli again.  **The clouds became darker and were soon covering up the sky.**

Spinelli began with her eyes focused on the ground since she was feeling bad not being with them, "I'm sorry guys for not hanging with you guys for a couple of days...I mean it's just that living in this neighborhood you never really get a chance to see a cool guy like Tyler and I just got carried away..."

Mikey spoke, "It's okay Spinelli, we understand sometimes we all get caught up meeting such greatness."

Spinelli smiled lightly and felt reassuringly glad that her friends understood her.

Spinelli looked around for T.J., "Hey!  Where is that boy, T.J.?  I haven't seen him for some time…" Spinelli began thinking over the days that went by.

The rest of the gang pointed up to where T.J. and Ashley X were (they were on top of the jungle gym.)  Spinelli became confused and asked, "Why is T.J. helping Ashley X all the time?  Why isn't he hanging around with us?"

Vince replied, "Well Spinelli...even though their friendship has been fixed, T.J. still feels bad about betraying Ashley X.  T.J. told us that betraying a friend like that is just impossible for him to conceive."

Spinelli replied back, "Ashley X just seems like she's using T.J. I mean which friend continues to take advantage of T.J.'s guilt?"  Spinelli looked up at the jungle gym and angrily said, "I think I'm gonna have a little talk with her royal highness..."

Gretchen quickly pulled Spinelli's arm, "Wait!  You can't just go up there!  I mean, yes, she did consider herself to be just like any other student and for us to call her comrade.   But remember she still has the power of the playground!"

Spinelli faced the 4 of the gang and pointed to the jungle gym.  Spinelli couldn't stand to see one of her friends being misused like that she angrily said, "Ashley X may have power over the playground but she doesn't have power over a friend!  Nor should she!  I don't consider a person who takes advantage of someone else's kindness as a friend!  Now don't stop me guys, please!"

The 4 of the gang knew Spinelli was right.  Gretchen stopped Spinelli again, "Wait Spinelli!  Just wear this super-sensitive microphone so we'll know what's happening.....good luck, Spinelli."

Spinelli smiled at the 4, "Thanks guys.".  She walked quickly with an attitude to meet up with Ashley X while the 4 watched from a distance at the tetherball courts.  The rumbles of thunder and darkness of the clouds soon over took school and the neighborhood around Third Street School.

Spinelli quickly and confidently, with her anger, climbed up the jungle gym to meet up with Ashley X.  Once Spinelli was on top of the jungle gym, she approached Ashley X (who was facing the other direction and seemingly not aware of Spinelli's presence). Before Spinelli could speak to her, Ashley X instantly turned around and greeted Spinelli almost as if she expected her, "Well hello Spinelli...."

Spinelli was off-guard for a second, but then focused back her anger, "Look here Ashley X!  I don't know what you think you're doing but this is ENOUGH!  You can't continue to take advantage of T.J.'s kindness by playing on his guilt for him to help you rule the playground!"

T.J. tried to calm Spinelli down, "Spinelli!  It's okay, really...I don't mind helping Ashley out."  Spinelli did not pay attention to T.J. because she was more focused on her anger toward Ashley X.

Ashley X responded with a cold attitude toward Spinelli, "If T.J. feels like helping I won't stop him."

Spinelli now became enraged and frustrated for Ashley X not seeing her point, "You don't get it!  DO YOU!?!?  NO FRIEND AT ALL, TAKES ADVANTAGE OF ANOTHER FRIEND!"

T.J. put his hand on Spinelli's shoulder and calmly said, "Spinelli please!  I can handle this...."  Yet T.J. knew that when Spinelli became this angry, it was almost completely futile to calm Spinelli down now.

Spinelli loudly, but did not project her anger at T.J., said, "T.J. get down from this jungle gym!  You shouldn't be here anymore!  This is no friend of yours that uses you for 3 WEEKS!"

T.J. slowly backed away from Spinelli and climbed down.  He then quickly ran to the opposite side of the jungle gym (the opposite side of where the 4 of the gang were) and strained his neck up looking up 2 stories at the explosive argument that was about to begin.  Suddenly with a clap of thunder and lightning, it began to rain slowly but the rainfall began to increase quickly.

Ashley X then shouted back at Spinelli, "I told you....Ashleeey that T.J. wants to be here!"  Ashley X tried to think of other things to say that would justify T.J. being with her all the time, but she knew deep down that she was taking advantage of T.J.'s kindness and wanted T.J. as her boyfriend even if she had to manipulate T.J.  Her angered emotions now took over.  She yelled as the rain now came in sheets, "I can't help it if T.J. likes me better than the rest of ya!"

Spinelli's blood began to boil, her face clenched up with rage, and her eyes became blood-shot; she shouted with all her might, "HOW CAN T.J. CHOOSE TO BE HERE?!?  YOU CONSTANTLY PLAY WITH THAT BOY'S EMOTIONS!!!  HE'S TOO KIND TO BE YOUR FRIEND!  IN FACT, YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE T.J.!!!"

T.J. was just mesmerized watching the events folding on top of the jungle gym as were the rest of the students on the playground.  The rain began to pour so heavily in continuous sheets of rain that soon every kid was completely drenched but they were absolutely focused on the jungle gym despite the cold, harsh whipping rain.  The kids of the playground were engrossed in the possible fight with Spinelli and Ashley X; that could change the dimensions of ruling the playground.  The winds began whipping past the playground in an excess of 45 MPH, tree branches and parts of the shingles of the school roof were ripping off and blowing around on the playground.    The sky was filled with a darkness that made it seem like 10 PM.  The lightning, thunder, and winds ruled the sky as the only sources of light and sound outside except for sounds and voices on top of the jungle gym.

When Spinelli told Ashley X that she did not deserve T.J., Ashley X's emotions completely overruled her consciousness.  Ashley X was no longer aware that she was on top of the jungle gym, or of the horrendous thunderstorm around her, or that she was completely soaked to the bone with cold rain water. Ashley X was only focused on Spinelli and Spinelli only.  Ashley X became a monster of pure anger and hate toward Spinelli.  Ashley X charged toward Spinelli, with all of her hatred and energy, punched Spinelli's right cheek before Spinelli had a chance to defend herself.

Meanwhile, Ms. Finster wearing an umbrella hat was doing everything to get the children inside the school because of the monstrous, terrifying thunderstorm.  She tried using her whistle, threats of detention and parental contact, but nothing was working.  Ms. Finster soon noticed the fight above the jungle gym, she knew she should stop the fight immediately but inside she desperately wanted Spinelli to beat up Ashley X after what Ashley X did to her after the cafeteria incident and with the metal bracelet treatment.  The Ashleys couldn't believe it themselves...they were so shocked and fascinated by the fight that they forgot to take their umbrellas with them.  Their dresses would soon be ruined and their make-up was running all over their faces.  Vince, Mikey, Gus, and Gretchen just stood at the same place with their frozen minds on the fight and their mouths wide open where they almost began to choke on the rain water.

Spinelli did not expect Ashley X at all to begin a fight.  Spinelli was desensitized to the rain that soaked her completely or the cold that had given her goose bumps all over her body.  Spinelli now knew this was...WAR!  Spinelli soon side kicked Ashley X's stomach, and Ashley X slid knocked lying down on the slick, wet top floor of the jungle gym.  They soon both ran up to each other in the middle of the floor and their hands grasped each other trying to push the other down on the floor.  Spinelli and Ashley X were trying to push the other down with all their might and energy in each cell of their body.  Their hands clenched on to each other so hard that their nails began to rip the skin off of each other hands which soon began to bleed.  T.J. snapped out of his mesmerized state and knew that he had to stop it before anything serious happens.  Lightning bolts ran seemingly continuously through the clouds and now several times the lightning hit the ground.  T.J. knew HE HAD TO STOP IT NOW, otherwise there might be tragedy on the playground.

Just before T.J. could approach the jungle gym to climb it, a bolt of lightning landed on the top floor of the jungle gym.  Spinelli and Ashley X were both suddenly pushed away from each other from the electric force.  It felt like someone had took a sledge hammer and swung it (like a baseball player) against their small hearts.  The electricity of the lightning bolt had somehow caused Ashley X's cellular phone to send a continuous shock signal (which was far less than what Spinelli or Ashley X received) to T.J.'s metal bracelet.  T.J. immediately fell forward in excruciating pain.  He did not know that the shock was coming from the bracelet rather he thought his proximity to the jungle gym had caused him to receive a shock, but yet he still did not know why he was still receiving a continuous shock.  Spinelli and Ashley X were now fickly coming in and out of consciousness from the shock, and unknowingly they both tripped passed the edge of the top floor of the jungle gym and began to fall at the same time.  They both began to scream, but they were not completely aware of what was happening...all they knew was that they were falling.  T.J. suddenly looked up from the screaming, his eyes bulged out seeing a tragedy unfold right above him.  His mind was racing, he knew he had to catch them, but he could only have the strength to catch one of them because of the excruciating on-going shock pain.  No other kid was close enough to be able to catch them in time.  His mind played out the falling as if it was in slow motion.  He had to make a decision, but which one?  His emotions completely overtook him and he knew that the one he didn't catch could be serious injured or possibly die simply by the fall alone.  Spinelli and Ashley X continued to scream falling down but their eyes were barely open, much less their minds aware of anyone catching them. T.J.'s mind conflicted with the enormous crush, and love of his life he had for Spinelli and his guilt for betraying Ashley X.  His mind almost blacked out by the conflicting emotions, and suddenly his overpowering crush he had for Spinelli took over him like a gasoline explosion.  He just couldn't live without Spinelli....He rushed over with only his soul giving him determination despite the merciless 55 MPH winds and the relentless, unforgiving shock pain that had caused him to be drained off of all bodily energy.  With a sudden blow on his arms, he caught Spinelli and from the corner of his clenched eyes he surprisingly saw Tyler somehow catch Ashley X.  T.J. could only move a step after gently placing Spinelli on the ground, where T.J. simply collapsed from the shock pain.  Spinelli was conscious, but immobile (she couldn't move her body or speak) her eyes were half-way opened and her hearing was shaky; to her, she didn't know if she was dreaming or dying.  The continuous shock given to T.J. from the bracelet suddenly stopped, but T.J. felt no improvement in his condition.  Suddenly, a tornado siren was blaring throughout the neighborhood....

T.J. struggled to face Spinelli and tried to prevent the rain water hitting Spinelli's face that was dripping from his face and violently from the wind.  He faced Spinelli and looked directly to her as if their souls were communicating, he knew the severity of Spinelli's injuries and as much as he did not what to even think about it he knew that Spinelli could possibly die.  He slowly struggled to get his green jacket off and tried to cover Spinelli's chest from the cold and rain.  He gently spoke with tears running down his face, "Spinelli you just gotta be strong!  You're the strongest one among us!  We all need you in our lives Spinelli!  Please don't go and leave us!  I don't know if I could I ever live without you Spinelli....I love you..."  His shock pain finally caught up with him, soon after speaking his eyes closed and he collapsed right next to Spinelli.  The rain continued to beat heavily and viciously against them, but Spinelli, Ashley X, and T.J. were all unconscious...

Ms. Finster was finally able to get all the kids inside the school and the paramedics arrived just 2 minutes after T.J. collapsed.  The paramedics rushed the 3 of them to the nearest hospital.  The students and faculty of Third Street, and the paramedics left the playground just in time before a massive F-4 tornado was arriving...

*******************************************************

To Be Continued…


	4. Recovery of the Body & Heart?

Wow guys!  Thanks for all the great reviews from "attitude_chick", "NotAContrivance", "i-h8-sclub", "goofy monkey child", and "Aaweth"!  This being my very first fanfiction story ever, I didn't really expect much when I started off!  I'm really blown away guys!  Thanks!

**Chapter Thirteen:  The Recovery of the Body.....and Heart?**

**Location:  ****Thaddeus****T.****Third****Hospital****, it's Friday 1PM, the 7th floor in T.J.'s patient room**

Out of the darkness, T.J. opened his eyes...everything appeared blurry at first, but then he saw everything in clear focus.  He quickly heard the beeping sounds of his heart monitor on the right and glanced over at it.  He began to look around him and his room, he understood that he was in a hospital bed but did not know where this hospital was.  He looked out at the window and it was raining pretty hard, but this storm was nothing as ominous as the one a couple of weeks ago.  He was puzzled seeing several cards and flowers near him.  He looked down upon himself and was surprised not seeing his usual clothes on; he was wearing the typical, white colored patient clothes.  Suddenly, he thought about where his green jacket was and he immediately remembered all the events of what happened that stormy day.  He yelled, "Whompin' Bobbula!" and he quickly jumped out of his bed despite his throbbing headache and still weak body.  The heart sensors were ripped off by T.J. running to the doorway because of his overwhelming worry for Spinelli.  The heart monitor rang loudly, as if a patient's heart stopped, and the nurses ran toward T.J.'s room.  When the nurses arrived at the doorway they were relieved T.J. was okay, but asked him to return back to his bed.

T.J. loudly and worried said, "What has happened to Ashley Spinelli?!?  Is she okay?!?"

T.J.'s monitoring nurse, named Susan Keladwicz, hurriedly responded and blocked the doorway to prevent T.J. from leaving, "Young Theodore Detweiler, please return to your bed!  You are under no condition to be walking around."

T.J. was defiant, and trying to struggle and squeeze past through Susan to go and find Spinelli and Ashley X, "I won't stop until you tell me what has happened to Ashley Spinelli and Ashley Xxxch...!"  T.J. made up his mind, he had to make sure both Spinelli and Ashley X were okay, but he especially knew his heart and life depended on making sure Spinelli was okay.

Susan replied, "Ashley Spinelli and Ashley Xxxchapw...  Oh, I can't pronounce it!  Are both okay!  But they are sleeping heavily and trying to recuperate..."

T.J. breathed a sigh of relief and his heart could beat again.  He voluntarily went back to his bed and suddenly felt a rush of tiredness and sleepiness since he now became more aware of his physical condition....

Susan noticed T.J. falling asleep and softly said to him, "Don't worry they'll be fine..."

T.J. was now on the verge of sleeping and mumbled, "Where....are...they...."  But before Nurse Susan could reply, T.J. had already dozed off.

T.J.'s parents immediately rushed in from the 7th floor's waiting lounge (they need to take a break on the emotional toll of T.J.'s injuries).  It was clearly evident that T.J.'s parents had not slept in days.  His mother, with panic, said with tears starting to form, "What has happened to my sweet boy?  I heard the heart monitor went off!"

Susan heart-warmingly assured them, "It's okay Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler...T.J. just got up from the bed and the sensors came off.  T.J. has now become fully conscious but he will still have some tiredness and weakness for some time.."  Susan led the parents back to the 7th floor's waiting lounge to comfort them after his parents gave T.J. a kiss on each cheek...

About 10 patient rooms down from T.J.'s was Spinelli's room.  Spinelli had twice as many monitors in her room as T.J. did since her injuries were far more serious.  Spinelli had at times, slipped in and out of comas, and was suffering from a weakened heart.  Thankfully, the medical staff was able to help and strengthen her and she was now on her way to recovery.  Spinelli now was feeling complete exhaustion and sleepiness; she would be awake maybe only 4 hours a day.  On this Friday morning, she tried to recollect what happened to her last.  She remembered everything vividly up until the lightning struck the jungle gym and remembered only flashes of her falling down the jungle gym.  Despite her being somewhat conscious after the fall, when T.J. was talking to her, she did not remember a thing about it.  She couldn't remember anything of what happened to her fall, much less anything that happened after that.  Right now, it was 3:30 PM and Spinelli was deeply sleeping.  Her face was turned away from the doorway. Ashley A suddenly crept in the doorway...

In Ashley A's left hand, was a glamorous, pink-colored background 'Get Well' card she was about to place with the rest of the cards and flowers.  In Ashley A's other hand was a bouquet of all different colorful flowers that only the rich, like her, could afford.  Ashley A was just about to place them when suddenly Spinelli turned around and opened her eyes...

Spinelli was not completely awake but she obviously sensed that an Ashley was nearby, she questioned Ashley A sarcastically without noticing the card or flowers, "...And what do you think you're doing here?"

Ashley A was peeved but knowing Spinelli's condition, she just calmly replied, "I was just like...dropping off a card and flowers..."

Spinelli felt immediately guilty and said, "I'm sorry....I had no idea that you would be showing such....well....kindness to me."

Ashley A dropped off the card and flowers with the rest (at a small table nearby Spinelli's bed) and walked over to Spinelli, "Well....I know we may not get along but all of us Ashleys were mortified when we heard the seriousness of your condition.  Also after realizing that we teased you just before your fight...made us feel so unwell that no shopping spree could ever heal it."

Spinelli was just in awe of what Ashley A was saying.  That the Ashleys cared, as little as it may be, about her.  Spinelli responded, "Wooowww.....thanks.....really..."

Ashley A still feeling guilty softly spoke to Spinelli, "Don't tell the others this but.....we also totally planned another prank.  Do you like remember when T.J. went with Ashley X to Olive Garden that one night?"

Spinelli was confused where this conversation was leading to, but softly replied, "yeah.....so......?"

Ashley A slowly continued, "Well...." she pulled out a photo from her purse and gave it to Spinelli (it was the photo she took of the moment Ashley X tried to kiss T.J. unknowingly), "...we got a picture of both of them trying to kiss each other..."

Spinelli was just sitting on her bed frozen.  Ashley A's words were echoing through her mind as her eyes wouldn't stop staring at the photo.  Spinelli's hands were never so still and her eyes never so focused.  She thought wondering, 'Is this really possible?....What's happening to T.J.?...'

Ashley A continued on, "I just wanted to give you the original and say that we won't be like telling this back at school.  You guys have totally gone through like way too much..."  Ashley A still having hard feelings toward Spinelli gently tried to pat Spinelli in a friendly way, but it turned out as if Ashley A was trying to cautiously touch something disgusting.  Spinelli did not notice Ashley A's behavior.  Ashley A soon waved goodbye and left the room....Spinelli again did not notice Ashley A because her mind was still in shock over seeing the photo.

Spinelli began thinking harder...thinking, 'What has happened to T.J.?  He really likes Ashley X?....But she's misusing him!'.  She kept on thinking about Ashley X and T.J.....she then began to think about how much time she and Tyler were away from the gang.....her thoughts then related to the joking the Ashleys played on her and Tyler....and it finally came to her.  Spinelli was now feeling emotionally worse than physically.  She whispered to herself, "I can't believe it!  It's right in front of me!  No wonder T.J. didn't want me to fight with Ashley X!  And that he did not mind spending more time with her."  She continued to curse herself out in a bitter cry of extreme guiltiness, "Ashley X was right, T.J. did want to spend more time with her!  Why didn't I just see it!  ASHLEY X AND T.J. ARE IN LOVE!  It all makes sense!  No wonder they tried to keep it in secret, otherwise the playground would have teased them!  Why did I have to be so stupidly and idiotically stubborn!?!? "   Spinelli began to cry over the friendships she now betrayed....and how much worse she made it over the fight with Ashley X.  Spinelli felt absolutely horrible being in her body.  Spinelli always had a little crush over cute T.J. since the beginning of 4th grade, but with this betrayal the possibilities of recovering a friendship with T.J. or Ashley X seemed impossible.  Her mind drifted away from her hospital room and just focused on the on-going storm outside.  Her mind was completely engrossed over the evil things she did....she felt that she was an insane madman who just destroyed the friendships for no reason at all.  Her sadness and guilt completely over took her mind.  Throughout the day, her parents (Bob and Flo), the 4 (Vince, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey) of the gang of friends, Ms. Grotke, Ms. Finster, and others visited her but she pretended to be in a deep sleep to barely cover the wild emotions of sadness and guilt that were overwhelming her.  She tried to keep up her tough girl image as hard as it was.  As the day turned into night, and no one was in her room...she couldn't fall asleep.  She felt that inside was the beating heart of a sinister kid...a kid that did not deserve friends, friends like T.J.  She dwelled on it with increasing sadness throughout the night.....

**The next day (Saturday) in the afternoon**, Gretchen slowly walks into Spinelli's room.  Gretchen gently touches Spinelli's left hand to see if she is responding to her.  Spinelli opens her eyes from her fake nap and sighs looking out of the window.

Gretchen curiously asks, "What's wrong Spinelli?  Why are you so down?....Are you still feeling weak?"

Spinelli tried to dismiss her emotional condition, "I'm fine Gretchen....really...."

Gretchen looked directly at Spinelli...Gretchen could tell something was wrong with Spinelli because she wasn't the same high-spirited tough girl she used to be.  Gretchen tried to comfort her, "Spinelli....you honestly need to tell me....everyone has told me that you are not willing to talk to anyone after Ashley A arrived.  Did she do something to you?"

Spinelli quietly said, "No Gretch, it's not her...." Spinelli knew that she had to say something.... she thought that not also Gretchen being a friend, but a girl could help Gretchen in understanding her situation.  "It's actually me Gretchen...."

Gretchen was immediately perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Spinelli continued, "I finally realized why T.J. wanted me to stop fighting Ashley X, why he kept seeing Ashley X, and also how Ashley X was right....about everything..."

Gretchen was even more confused, "What are you concluding Spinelli???"

Spinelli pulled out the photo of T.J. and Ashley X from underneath her pillow and showed it to Gretchen, "Ashley A gave me this photo of Ashley X and T.J. when they went to the Olive Garden.  I should have known that these two were in love Gretch."

Gretchen suddenly remembered the night when she and her family went to the Olive Garden.  Gretchen knew that what Spinelli was saying was convincing, but Gretchen really knew where T.J.'s heart was.

Slowly Gretchen responded, "You won't believe this Spinelli, but I don't think that T.J. loves Ashley X.  I know that he loves you."

Spinelli's eyes bulged out and she sat up from her bed, "WHAT?!?  What are you talkin' about Gretchen?"

Gretchen kept this a secret from the rest of the gang and everyone else, but she knew it had to be told to her.  Gretchen continued, "You remembered that microphone I told you to wear before you faced Ashley X, right?  Well, I thought that after you were hit by lightning I thought the microphone malfunctioned.  To my utmost surprise, the microphone was still functioning and I could hear what happened afterward...."

Spinelli's eyes grew wider and she sat closer to Gretchen, "And....AND?!?  What else Gretchen?"

Gretchen slowly tried to remember what T.J. said in the microphone, "He was the closest one that could save either you or Ashley X.  He caught you and somehow Tyler arrived in time to catch Ashley X before hitting the ground.  T.J., I believe, was somehow affected by the shock and he managed to gently place you on the ground.  He tried to cover you with his green jacket and he whispered to you that you were the strongest one among us and that we all need you in our lives, furthermore he stated and I quote, ' I don't know if I could ever live without you Spinelli, I love you'..."

As much as Spinelli's little crush wanted to hear and believe what Gretchen was saying, Spinelli's mind and guiltiness instantly dismissed it.  She quickly pointed out, "That's the biggest bunch of hooey I ever heard Gretchen!  I mean c'mon....T.J. falling for me??  He's with Ashley X all the time!  Besides the paramedics never mentioned in their formal report that I came with a green jacket."

Gretchen quickly tried to convince Spinelli, "But Spinelli!  It's true....I swear!  I would never make something up like that!"

Spinelli loudly said, "Gretchen please....don't tell me anymore about it!"  Spinelli tried to change the topic, "What's happening back at school?"

Gretchen wanted to continue talking about T.J.'s affection for Spinelli, but Spinelli gave her a look where she knew it was time to move on.  "Just after the paramedics left with all of you...an F-4 tornado came through the neighborhood."

Spinelli was shocked again, "WHAT?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE?!?"

Gretchen calmly responded, "Ms. Finster was finally able to get all the kids into the basement before the tornado could arrive.  The tornado winds reached almost to 100 Miles per Hour!  Miraculously, only windows were broken and some balls were gone.   SAL 4000 really saved the school; he barracked the doors and windows from any type of wind damage.  Everyone in school and around the neighborhood is fine, but now there is still some damages and debris to be cleaned up."

There came a knock on the open door, it was Ashley X.  Spinelli quickly hid the picture of Ashley X and T.J. under her pillow.  Spinelli and Gretchen turned their heads toward Ashley X and both said, "Hi...Ashley...what are you doing here?"

Ashley X completely recovered from her injuries.  She was still enraged over what Spinelli had done to her back on the jungle gym, but she hid her anger in a fake expression of remorse and guilt.  Ashley X softly said, "Hi Spinelli....I'm sorry....I don't know what came over me."

Spinelli was hit with another blow of sadness and guilt seeing Ashley X arrive.  Spinelli tried to reassure Ashley X, "No, I'm sorry for everything Ashley....you didn't deserve what my big mouth said and fists did.  I should have seen what you meant."  Spinelli implied how she felt that Ashley X was right about T.J.

Ashley X showed Spinelli a jewelry box and opened it in front of Spinelli.  It was a bracelet, similar to ones Ashley X had given to T.J. and Miss Finster.

Spinelli was speechless, "I....don't know what to say.  Why are you giving me this?"

Ashley X replied, "I want you to have this to remember our new, restored friendship.  We both said and meant things we did not want to say."  Ashley X tried to give a small smirk to cheer up Spinelli.

Spinelli was overcome by Ashley X's kindness; she was completely unprepared for Ashley X asking for forgiveness when she herself started questioning and getting upset with Ashley X.  Spinelli felt that Ashley X was more mature when it came to resolving situations.  She felt that she would, from now on, think twice before approaching Ashley X.  Spinelli was just amazed at the bracelet, "Wow....thanks...Ashley" and Ashley X gave Spinelli a hug.   Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Spinelli, Ashley X, and Gretchen all looked toward the door and saw T.J.  T.J. was now feeling well enough to walk and only had a few more days left in the hospital as they continued with T.J.'s physical therapy.  T.J. was holding a bouquet of flowers and a 'Get-Well' card behind him to surprise Spinelli.  T.J. believed that Spinelli had heard everything before he passed out himself back at the playground during the storm.  Gretchen and Ashley X noticed that T.J. wanted to be alone with Spinelli.  Spinelli immediately interrupted the brief silence, "Hey Teej, you got a chance to meet Ashley X earlier, right?"

T.J. faced and smiled at Ashley X and replied back to Spinelli, "Yeah, I did."  T.J. had already met and gave Ashley X a 'Get-Well' card and flowers as well, but T.J. was more enthusiastic to see Spinelli especially now since it was the first time he would get to meet the crush of his life after the storm.  Gretchen and Ashley X soon left the room and the hallway.  T.J. began to nervously approach Spinelli knowing that he confessed his love to her and offered Spinelli the flowers and card.  Spinelli gushed with happiness upon see them and set them aside with the other flowers and cards, yet inside Spinelli was plagued by the guiltiness.

Spinelli did not know how to start.  She was frustrated with herself for being such a scaredy-cat of talking with T.J.  She took a deep breath and started slowly, "Thanks again for the card and flowers Teej.  After what I did to you and Ashley X....I don't feel like I deserve anyone's sympathy."

T.J. held Spinelli's hand and sat next to her.  T.J. tried to comfort her, "Spinelli, it's okay...we make mistakes..."

Spinelli was now upset with T.J. for not understanding but it was covered by her sadness, "Teej!  I mean I beat up Ashley X and I put you two in life threatening danger!  How can I just say it's just a mistake....if anything happened to you two..."  Spinelli looked at T.J.'s eyes.  As much as her heart did not want to believe T.J. and Ashley X were a couple, she quickly looked away and knew that their happiness was more important especially after what she had done to them.  She continued sniffling, "...I could not live with myself..."

T.J. tried to console Spinelli, "Spinelli I know that your intentions were good and that you were trying to help me."  T.J. thought Spinelli was referring to the severed friendships, he had no idea that Spinelli was referring to him and Ashley X as a couple and he had no idea how deep Spinelli's sadness was.  T.J. simply only thought Ashley X as a close friend like the rest of the gang.

T.J. and Spinelli both noticed each other 'friendship' bracelets Ashley X had given to them.  Spinelli sighed in pitiful disgust over herself, "Sheesh!  Some type of friends we are to Ashley X..."  There suddenly came a quiet, feeling of guiltiness upon both T.J. and Spinelli.

After about 4 to 5 seconds, Spinelli spoke again with T.J., "Teej, I'm very sorry for this mess.  I....I..."  Spinelli was at a loss of words because her heart was breaking because of realizing T.J.'s dating with Ashley X, messing up T.J. and Ashley X's relationship, messing up her friendship with the two, and putting them in life-threatening danger.  She was just overwhelmed by it all.  She struggled as her sadness caused her to breathe heavily, "....I don't know if someone like me...deserves to have friends like you two.  You two seem to be having so much fun together and I had to mess it up."

T.J. was confused when Spinelli said 'you two seem to be having so much fun together', but he shrugged it off and again tried all he could to comfort her.  T.J. placed a hand on her shoulder, but Spinelli just shrugged it off in sadness and faced the other side of the bed.  T.J. knew that Spinelli would come to him for comfort, but when Spinelli rejected it he felt disappointed and sadden that Spinelli did not want to be comforted.  Spinelli, on the other hand, wanted to be comforted desperately but she felt that she did not deserve T.J.'s overflowing and always abundant kindness.  T.J. slowly began walking out the doorway from the hallway and noticed Tyler visiting Spinelli; T.J. overheard Tyler talking with Spinelli.  T.J. did not hear exactly what Spinelli and Tyler were saying, but he knew that Spinelli was deeply talking with Tyler.  Spinelli confided in Tyler almost as a big brother, and tried to talk about what she was feeling to him.  T.J. walked back slowly and in hopelessness to his room when he heard how Spinelli was talking with Tyler.  T.J. thought to himself, ' Spinelli used to talk to me about whatever pain or sadness she felt....maybe the Ashleys were right, maybe Spinelli really is falling in love with Tyler...'  T.J. took one slow emotionally painful step at a time as his heart was burdened with the fact that Spinelli was not interested in him and that she had a potential boyfriend.

******************************************************************

To Be Continued…


	5. So, So, So Many Changes

Thanks "attitude_chick", "NotAContrivance", and "Aaweth" for your reviews!  Thanks "Aaweth" for replying about the 2 new Recess DVDs!  I'm really sorry if I seem mysterious or rude in not answering any questions or comments you guys or any other reviewers have…but I want to let the full story to reveal itself before I explain my direction and ideas of the story so that YOUR thoughts and ideas of where the story is going, won't be somewhat influenced by me.  Do you know what I mean?

Thanks, to all the reviewers, who have kept on reading the story.  I know that reading a story this long (already past 20,000 words, LOL) can be discouraging for some others to read….but with all of your amazing and wonderful reviews it makes it all worth it!

**Chapter Fourteen:  A Change In The School and In Friendships...**

**Location: It's Next Monday in the early morning, in T.J.'s patient room**

Spinelli and Ashley X have been released from the hospital during the weekend.  Today, T.J. is scheduled to be released and Nurse Susan Keladwicz begins to clean his room up.  T.J. feels better than ever and can't wait to meet everyone back at school so he can get back to his friends and usual pranking.  He finally accepted, in the back of his mind, that if Spinelli and Tyler were a couple it was okay with him but it was an area of heartache he did not want to emotionally go back to.

Susan enthusiastically encourages to T.J., "Are you ready to surprise your family and friends?"

T.J. happily agreed, "You bet ma'am!  Whompin' Bobbula I've been waiting to get out of here forever!"  T.J.'s parents were waiting at the waiting room to be surprised by their adorable son.

T.J. was dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans, when he noticed that his green jacket was gone.  T.J. quietly interrupted Nurse Susan, "Excuse me, but a...do you know where my green jacket went?"

Susan had no idea and continued with taking the linens out of the bed and replied, "Sorry T.J. I have no idea...you did not come here with any type of coat."

T.J. was confused about what happened with it, but was too excited to think about it long since he was leaving.  T.J. was just about to leave with his red baseball cap when Nurse Susan interrupted him, "Hey T.J.!  Before you go.....you know Ashley Spinelli, right?"

T.J. teasingly but politely answered, "Well duh!  Of course, I mean I went to see her as often as I could."  T.J. couldn't prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Nurse Susan was reminded of something she found in Spinelli's room while she was taking T.J.'s pillows.  She reached in her pocket, handed a photo to T.J., and happily smiled with childhood innocence, "Could you give this photo to Ashley Spinelli?  She forgot to take it with her when she left.  Awww.....it's so cute how you and Ashley X....something, are about to kiss in a formal restaurant.  He He He!  Maybe Ashley Spinelli was trying to surprise you two by framing this for a gift.  You kids are just sooo adorable!"  It was the photo that Spinelli hid in her pillow that Ashley A gave to her.

T.J. at first wondered how or where this photo was taken.  He looked in disbelief that it was actually him trying to kiss Ashley X.  In an instant, he was completely floored and he understood Spinelli's behavior toward him.  T.J. understood now that Spinelli believed he and Ashley X were dating and that Spinelli believed she had destroyed a romantic relationship.  In another instant, he was hit again with shock and disbelief.  He knew that this photo was taken from the Ashleys back at the night of the Olive Garden from the camera angle of the photo.  Again he was shocked, but this time at the most obvious that the picture showed, that Ashley X was falling for him.  These 3 things all came together.  When T.J. wore his cap, said goodbye to the medical staff, and left the hospital with his parents....he knew that when he would arrive back at Third Street things would be changed.....   Little did T.J. know, how much things have changed back in Third Street...  

T.J. arrives back at **Third****Street****School**** at ****10 AM**, just in time for recess.  Just as T.J. is about to open the car door, say goodbye to his parents, and take a deep breath of the playground, he notices the playground and is beyond belief shocked.  The entire playground has been transformed into an oil pumping station.  The jungle gym, Old Rusty, Fort Tender, the baseball diamond, and even the Ashleys' clubhouse were not spared.  The only thing that remains is the blacktop with the tetherball courts, basketball courts, and the dumpster.  Despite the blacktop still being open...there were no students outside playing what-so-ever.  T.J. was just staring at what used to be the playground and trying to soak it all in.  T.J. then mindlessly waved back to his parents as they left.  In an instant, T.J. now became determined to knowing what happened to recess, he felt that somehow the school betrayed its students by denying them recess.

T.J. rushed to and opened the school doors and went to the cafeteria.  He was surprised to see the hallways and classrooms all remodeled and restored.  It appeared as if the school was brand new.  He focused back on his mission and he knew that this was the place where students would be if recess wasn't held outside.  He violently opened the cafeteria doors and he was surprised to see kids were actually having fun inside.  T.J. looked around the cafeteria and couldn't believe his eyes...the kids did not really care about ever going outside.  Gus was playing the 'Army Navy Game' with Cornchip Girl on the cafeteria floor and noticed T.J.

Gus happily and excitedly ran to T.J., "Teej!  You're back!  How are you doing?  It's really great to have you back Teej!"

T.J. was relieved and happy to see a familiar face, "Hey buddy!  I'm glad to see you again too!  I'm doing fine and the doctors have fixed me up!"  T.J. looked around for the rest of the gang.  "Hey, uh....where is everyone else?"

Gus replied, "Well...everyone else went to different parts of the school."  Gus was counting his fingers to keep track of who went where.  "Vince is practicing hoops in the new, remodeled gym.  Gretchen is doing more of her experiments in the new lab.  Mikey is enjoying practicing his opera singing in the music room.  And Spinelli is at the new gymnastics room where she is practicing her fighting techniques."

T.J.'s eyes bulged out, "New gym?!?  Gymnastics room?!?  New lab?!?  What happened to this place?  This school looks like it's new!"

Gus explained to T.J., "Well Teej, since the tornado damaged parts of the school.  The school decided to remodel and restore everything but they also went beyond that.  They gave new facilities like the new gyms and labs.  Even an entertainment room for kids to enjoy video games Teej!  Isn't it the coolest!?!"

T.J. still couldn't believe what he was hearing, "AN ENTERTAINMENT ROOM?!?  But what about the playground, doesn't anybody want to play outside?!?"

Gus teasingly dismissed T.J., "Are you crazy Teej?!?  Every kid is having fun being inside; it's almost like Chucke Cheeses or something!"

Cornchip kindly interrupted Gus, "Gus!  It's your turn!"

T.J. tried to get Gus' attention back but couldn't, "But...but...Gus...."  Teej quietly sighed and walked down the hallways to find the rest of the gang as he kept looking at how much the school has changed in disbelief.  T.J. arrived at the gym and saw Vince playing 3 on 3 basketball on the court.  T.J. tried to enter the gym unnoticed but Vince did notice him and froze for a second.  Vince was distracted from the game and yelled, "Teej!"  Soon another guy from the team knocked him down and a time out was called.

T.J. rushed to Vince "Hey Vince my man!  Are you okay?"

Vince looked up at T.J. and said, "More like I should be asking you that question.  What are you doing here?  I thought you were still in the hospital.  I was planning to see you after school again."

T.J. assured Vince, "I'm doing well Vince.  I'm doing well....I'm completely healed."

Vince happily remarked, "That's great man!  Have you met the rest of the gang?"

T.J. replied, "I saw Gus, but I'm still have to see all of them.  Man, I can't believe how much this place has changed."  

Vince commented, "Yeah, isn't it great?  Finally Third Street has the equipment for all of us to enjoy our hobbies."

T.J. was stunned by Vince's comment.  T.J. thought that Vince would have shared his same opinion that these changes in Third Street were not for the best.  T.J. quickly said, "Great?!?  But look at the playground, the oil wells took over it and no kid wants to go outside!"

Vince tried to calm down T.J., "Whoa Teej!  Cool off man!  Just because Third Street has received money from some companies and wants to improve it for us doesn't mean it's bad."

T.J. couldn't believe what he just heard, "Third Street....receiving money!?!?"

Vince was slightly confused by T.J. not knowing, "I thought we told you that....but, psst, keep it a secret okay?  We told Menlo that we wouldn't let it spread on the playground."

T.J. quietly commented, "Or what's left of it....."

The kids from the 3 on 3 basketball game called Vince back to play.  Vince asked T.J., "Hey Teej, you want to join me in the next game?"

T.J. sighed and dispirited that Vince did not share his opinion replied, "No thanks man....I'm gonna check out the place some more."

Vince said, "Okay...maybe next time" and happily went back playing basketball.  T.J. continued seeing Spinelli, Gretchen, and Mikey during recess but they all shared Vince's view, that they enjoyed how things are now and did not care about the playground.  T.J. tried to get a chance to speak with Spinelli about the photo but Spinelli was too busy trying to deviate her mind from that heart aching issue by practicing martial arts in the gymnastics room.

**At the second recess **T.J. feels more dispirited than ever about reclaiming the playground back and his drifting friendships.  He can't seem to convince his friends, much less the rest of the kids in Third Street how much the playground is needed.  Despite during his recesses to visit and spend time with all of his five friends, he begins to notice that their friendships are slowly drifting apart since they are all spending so much time away from each other.  In addition, he can't find Ashley X anywhere during recess.  T.J. decides to go the boys restroom, no one else is there he assumes, and just before he enters the stall door...Ashley X enters the boys' restroom.

T.J. is suddenly shocked not only for finding her but also for her being in the boys' restroom, "Ashley!  I've been looking for you!....but a...what are you doing right here?"  T.J. pointed downward implying the restroom.

Ashley X wanted to meet with T.J. secretly and locks the boys' restroom.  She slowly walks to T.J. like a lion creeping up to his prey.

T.J. nervously laughs, "Hiya, Ashley...um....what are you doing?"

Ashley X slyly replies, "I just wanted to spend some alone time with you."  Ashley X was getting ready to seduce T.J.

T.J. remembered the photo Nurse Susan gave him and slowly backed away from Ashley X to the end of bathroom.  T.J. nervously spoke, "Look Ashley...you're really a nice girl and all but I'm just a kid...I'm not ready for that lovey-gushy stuff."

Ashley X teased with T.J. and whispered in his ear, "Oh c'mon T.J.... I promise I won't bite." and giggled afterward.

T.J. quickly moved to the left side and climbed onto the sinks.  He crawled down the wall of sinks toward the door, but when he tried to unlock the boys' restroom door the knob broke off.  SAL 4000 actually let the knob break off.  T.J.'s mind was racing, he was trapped in the boys' restroom and the only escape was a window at the back at the end of the restroom where he fled from Ashley X.  Randall was walking down the hallway when he heard the knob broke off.  He rushed over to try to open the boys' restroom door, but after hearing some of T.J. and Ashley X's discussion, he decided to sit next to door and listen in.

Ashley X faced T.J. and moved toward him, "T.J. don't worry...the other kids don't have to find out about you and me.....and besides.....since I rule the playground I can make all of your wishes for the playground come true.  C'mon T.J. you don't have to hide your feelings..."

T.J. wasn't at all attracted to Ashley X, he just saw her as a great friend and nothing more.  T.J. thought about how familiar he met someone crush-crazy over him like Ashley X a long time ago, but he couldn't remember.  T.J. fished around in his pockets to find the photo and just before Ashley X was 2 feet away from him, he presented her the photo in front of her face.  T.J. breathed heavily trying to avoid her and said, "I know about how you tried to make a move with me back at the Olive Garden and I know you have to do with something about the kids not wanting to go on the playground."

Ashley X teasingly dismissed T.J., "T.J. that ridiculous!  I have nothing to do with the kids not wanting to be on the playground and besides it's their choice.  As for the photo, well I'm glad you finally know about my feelings toward you after these years...Now you can kiss me with passion"

T.J. was confused.  He only knew her for a couple of months and not years.  T.J. was almost terrified seeing Ashley X's behavior, but he quickly tried to focus on the playground.  T.J. carefully thought over that Ashley X had something to do with the kids not wanting to go the playground, because he thought over how the oil wells were built around the same time as Ashley X arrived at Third Street and assumed power of the playground.  T.J. also knew that the oil being pumped out was probably worth millions of dollars which thus contributed to improvements of the school.  T.J. angrily responded to Ashley X, "I'm sorry I have to do this Ashley.....but if you don't do something about restoring the playground....I'm gonna have to spread the word on this!"  T.J. pointed toward the photo of them.  T.J. knew that despite losing a chance with Spinelli and being laughed at throughout the school, he knew it had to be done to save the playground.

Ashley X immediately became angered by T.J.'s threat.  She knew that if the photo was released in school, the kids of the playground would ridicule and tease her and therefore not take her seriously anymore.  Furthermore, she could then be taken over by King Freddie who was gaining public support.  Ashley X angrily and sarcastically replied, "So much for you keeping your promises on not questioning my rule."

T.J. answered back, "Oh....I'm not questioning....I'm demanding changes!"

Ashley X knew exactly how to turn the situation in her favor, she teasingly and sarcastically said, "Fine, Detweiler you can go and turn in that photo...but mind you, expect to see Spinelli again back in the hospital..."

T.J. did not expect this blow, "WHAT?!?  What are you talkin' about?"

Ashley X sinisterly delighted in her threat, "You remember those 'friendship' bracelets I gave to you and Spinelli, right?  Well with one touch of my cell phone I can give Spinelli another shock that can weaken her heart..."

T.J. did not believe Ashley X's threat and did not even realize he was still wearing the bracelet, "Sure....whatever Ashley....try me if you wish..."

Ashley X slyly said, "As you wish, Detweiler...."  She dialed a code on her cell phone that sent a signal on T.J.'s  bracelet.  T.J. was hit with a mild painful shock that caused him to kneel down on the restroom floor while his right hand tried to comfort his left wrist (which had the bracelet.)  It felt like someone had stabbed his wrist with a fork where the pain radiated out toward his left arm.  She continued, "And don't you think about taking it off T.J. because you expect something far greater..."

T.J. knew that he couldn't let Ashley X shock Spinelli.  T.J. cared too much for Spinelli to let anything happen to her.  Again, T.J. was faced with the dilemma of choosing between a friend and the welfare of the playground.  T.J.'s image of Ashley X being the thoughtful and kind girl who used to give candy and play with them was completely extinguished and now T.J. was beginning to see Ashley X's true colors and became completely angry toward her.  He became furious realizing how Ashley X played with Spinelli's and his emotions in the past several weeks.  Randall ran to catch Ms. Finster to end the situation before it would get out of hand.

Ashley X angrily questioned, "So what's your decision Detweiler?"

T.J. reluctantly replied, "Fine, I won't do anything and I'll keep quiet."  T.J. knew that he had nothing else to go against Ashley X and that he couldn't bare to see Spinelli back in the hospital.  Ms. Finster arrived at the door of the boys' restroom and with her blowhorn she yelled, "Attention, T.J. Detweiler and Ashley X come out of the boys' restroom now!  Otherwise I'm comin' in."  Randall then informed Ms. Finster the door was jammed and locked.  Ms. Finster then left to get Hank.  By now, a crowd of kids were forming near the entrance of the boys' restroom to see what was happening but they could not hear the discussion inside the restroom.

Ashley X also made another demand, "One more thing T.J....."

T.J. irritated replied, "What is it?"

Ashley X simply said, "You have to kiss me, right here, right now!"  T.J. still couldn't believe that after their argument, Ashley X still wanted him to kiss her.  Ashley X pulled T.J. to the end of the bathroom, near the opened window.

Ashley X seductively demanded, "C'mon T.J....I'm waiting unless you like shock pain...."

T.J. closed his eyes and slowly and reluctantly tried to meet his lips to Ashley X's lips.  Suddenly there was a huge WHACK sound on the wooden boys' bathroom door.  Hank decided to ax the door down since SAL 4000 was refusing to open the door.  Ashley X grabbed T.J.'s white T-shirt collar to pull him in close, but just before their lips could make contact, Hank chopped the bottom half of the door down in one swing of the ax.  Ashley X jumped onto the sink and squeezed through the open window just in time before Hank managed to open the door completely.  Ms. Finster was overjoyed planning to catch Ashley X and T.J. and before she could notice she said, "Okay...you little lovebirds....it's time to....WHAT?  WHERE IN THE HECK IS ASHLEY X?  RANDALL!  What's going on?!?"  Ashley X was already outside the school and was sneaking back inside school.

T.J. let out a huge sigh of relief for not kissing Ashley X and said to Ms. Finster, "I never thought I would be so glad to see you, Ms. Finster."

**Chapter Fifteen: An Unlikely ****Alliance**** That Leads To An Unknown Destination**

**Location:  Coach Kluge's classroom, it's just after Ms. Finster and Hank are able to open the boys' restroom door**

Ms. Finster has taken T.J. to Coach Kluge's empty classroom, where she substituted for him, to serve detention after she believes that T.J. deliberately locked the door for some type of prank.  The cafeteria is completely busy with kids spending their recess which made Ms. Finster to choose this room.  The classroom is empty except for the two of them.  Once T.J. sits down at a desk Ms. Finster begins her lecturing.

"Blast you Detweiler!  Must you always make these recesses so difficult?" grumbled Ms. Finster.

T.J. was disappointed over serving detention, but at least it was break to think about what just happened with Ashley X.  "But Ms. Finster I wasn't planning on doing anything!"

Ms. Finster dismissed his excuse, "Hog wash Detweiler!  Randall already told me that you and Ashley X were doing some hanky-panky business, and I won't tolerate it!"

T.J. tried again to make Ms. Finster understand his point of view.  "But, but, Ms. Finster, but I..."

Ms. Finster annoyed said, "Stop staying that awful word!"

T.J. knew it was useless trying to convince Ms. Finster with him knowing full well about their past history together.  Ms. Finster reclined back in her teacher's chair and put her orthopedic shoes on top of her desk and began reading a magazine.  After a long pause, T.J. decided to question Ms. Finster.

T.J. cautiously questioned the old beast, "Um....Ms. Finster....may I ask what do you think about Ashley X?"

Ms. Finster grumbled while continuing to read, "Another hooligan like yourself Detweiler!....Why do ask boy?"

T.J. whistled, tapped his fingers, and looked around the classroom, "Oh....nothing....."

Ms. Finster took a look above her magazine to see any suspicious behavior on T.J. but she couldn't detect anything.  Suddenly, Ms. Finster noticed T.J.'s left wrist (that was tapping the desk) and noticed his bracelet which was similar to hers.  Ms. Finster uncertain about T.J.'s response with her cracking voice asked, "Hey T.J.....where did you get that metal bracelet on your left wrist?"

T.J. stopped tapping and whistling and pulled back a bit to see his bracelet that Ashley X had given to him.  He was peeved thinking about it because instead of the bracelet being a symbol of friendship...he saw it as a symbol of betrayal.  T.J. carelessly responded, "Eh....it's just some bracelet Ashley X gave to me, that's all..."

Ms. Finster silently gasped.  She knew there could be a possibility that Ashley X had got T.J. too.  Ms. Finster got up and started pacing in front of T.J.  She began questioning like an attorney at a court case, "Say T.J.....has this bracelet ever been a...._pain_ to wear?"

T.J. did not have a clue what Ms. Finster was implying he calmly replied, "I guess so...."

"Very interesting....yes...was the bracelet a _shock_ when you received it and still is a _shock_, Detweiler?"

T.J. now knew something was up, when Ms. Finster greatly emphasized the word 'shock'.  He looked around the room, "uh....yeah...."

"Ah ha!  I knew it boy!  It was all a matter of deduction thanks to watching all of those episodes of 'Murder She Wrote' with Angela Lansbury!  You and I are under the control of Ashley X, my boy!  Take a look for yourself T.J.!"  Ms. Finster stuck her wrinkled arm out in front of T.J. to show him that she had a similar bracelet to T.J.

T.J. couldn't believe it. He tried to speak, "How...is...that...possible?  Hey!  It makes sense, no wonder you never punished Ashley X after that micro-skirt incident!"

Ms. Finster sighed and went back to her seat.  "Yes, T.J., it was a very dark day for me.  I never thought that I...Muriel Finster...would be under the control....Oh I can't say it.....a child."  Ms. Finster turned her head back in shame.

T.J. was instantly reminded of what Butch and Randall said earlier about her.  T.J. interested, asked, "Randall told me that some guys took you right out of school and into a car!  Is it really true?!?"

Ms. Finster looked up at the classroom windows in shame, trying to avoid looking at T.J.  "Yes T.J. that's true...the men took me to the city and did unimaginable things to me.  I tried to fight them with everything I had but they were too much....they constantly scowled and shouted at me.  They forced me to wear this bracelet and to do whatever Ashley X wanted me to do."

T.J. made a fist and hammered the student desk with it.  He was furious, he knew that Ashley X had gone too far by gaining power of the playground and threatening the faculty.  He shouted, "Ms. Finster we have to stop Ashley X, before it gets worse...."

Ms. Finster with lost hope looked at T.J., "What do you mean T.J.?  How can we even begin?"

T.J. smirked and cleverly said, "Don't worry Ms. Finster.....I have a plan...."

T.J. and Ms. Finster continued to discuss about their plan to stop Ashley X.  Ms. Finster chuckled knowing what clever tricks and schemes they would use to stop Ashley X.  Little did they know that SAL 4000 was watching and listening over them....

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria, lunch was being served right after recess.  Lunch Lady Irma was blushing over Mikey giving her flowers from Prickly's garden, as always.  Mikey received both side dishes.  Ashley X was right after him and before Lunch Lady Irma could ask her what she would like, Ashley X got a phone call.  Ashley X moved aside and listened in on the phone.

She heard SAL 4000's rigid computer voice say, "Ashley X, I have supervised Theodore Detweiler and Muriel Finster like you wanted me to.  According to what I have observed, they are planning to sabotage you.  What shall I be programmed to do?"

Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, Vince, and Spinelli were all sitting together at the lunch table.  Spinelli shouted to Ashley X, "Hey Ashley X!  Are you gonna sit with us or what?"

Ashley X kindly and loudly replied, "I'll be there....just a minute."

Vince questioned the rest of the 4, "Hey guys, is it me or is Ashley X always talking on her cell phone?"

Gretchen scientifically responded, "It's not you Vince, she has been spending 34.7% more time on the phone these past few days in comparison to when we first saw her."

Gus commented, "Well....we haven't really seen her at all lately."

The five continued to discuss about Ashley X's changes ever since the school changed.  Back at the other side of the cafeteria, Ashley X was thinking of what to do to Ms. Finster and T.J.

Ashley X cockily said, "Give Ms. Finster and T.J. the Silent Darkness treatment."

SAL 4000 replied, "Initiating 'Silent Darkness' treatment."

Back in Coach Kluge's classroom, Ms. Finster and T.J. were laughing and smiling together at Ms. Finster desk knowing what their fool-proof plan would be to bring down Ashley X.  Without warning, SAL 4000 locked and covered the classroom door.  SAL 4000 closed the window shades and turned off all the lights.  T.J. and Ms. Finster were stunned, looking around all over the classroom, not knowing what was happening.  Despite it being in the middle of the day and it being the busiest time (recess and lunch) in school, Ms. Finster classroom was plunged into near pitch black darkness and the door and windows were sealed so tightly no noises could be heard from outside or in the hallways.

Ms. Finster yelled, "WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON?!?"

SAL 4000 replied, "I'm sorry faculty Finster and student Detweiler but you two have violated your conduct behavior."

T.J. angrily yelled back to SAL 4000, "What conduct behavior?"

SAL 4000 with his monotonous rigid computer voice answered, "I believe student Detweiler that you have been fully warned before."

T.J. ran to the door and tried to open it every possible way.  He first tried the knob, then ramming the door, and trying to unlock it with a paper clip like Spinelli taught him.  No matter what T.J. did he couldn't open or budge the door, it was like trying to break through a brick wall.  Ms. Finster tried throwing books at the windows, but little did she know that the shades that were drawn were made of reinforced steel protecting the glass windows.  Ms. Finster and T.J. tried yelling for help for 15 minutes but no one could hear them since SAL 4000 sealed the doors and windows so tightly.

The classroom had a silence and darkness to someone being locked in the bedroom closet with no lights.

SAL 4000 impatiently commented, "You two appear to be difficult in disciplining.  I shall correct that...."  Before T.J. and Ms. Finster could start throwing things at SAL 4000 they were shocked heavily.  They both walked dazed and confused for a few seconds, and fell over on the floor of the classroom.  The two could not tell if they were entering into unconsciousness because there appeared to be no change in darkness...

After 15 minutes when lunch was over, the students of Coach Kluge's class arrived near the door but SAL 4000 told them that Ms. Finster was suddenly feeling ill and decided to take a few days off.  When the students of Ms. Finster's class came back, Ms. Grotke worriedly asked, "Has anyone seen T.J. around?"  No student had a clue where he was.

Vince replied, "The last time I saw him was at recess.  None of us know where he is!  He didn't even show up to lunch!"

SAL 4000 interrupted the conversation and said, "Ms. Grotke, one of Ms. Finster's students, named Theodore Detweiler, has been feeling sick and has went home."

Ms. Grotke was comforted knowing that T.J. was not missing but still worried about his condition, "My, my, my I hope it's not too serious..."

Gus commented to the gang, "But T.J. was feeling just fine last time we saw him."

The class continued to talk and gossip about what happened to T.J.  SAL 4000 tried not to arise any suspicion on T.J.'s situation, "Class of Ms. Finster's there is no need to worry.  T.J. has just been feeling nauseous.  I suggest you all return to your studies."

Spinelli sarcastically commented to the gang, "...Probably after smelling the cafeteria food."

Ms. Grotke quickly settled the class back into learning their math.

The hours passed in school, 7, 8, 9, 10 PM....way past when the faculty, students, janitors, and everyone else left for the day.  T.J.'s parents called his friends all day after school about where T.J. was.  His parents and the gang's parents (parents of Mikey, Vince, Spinelli, Gus, and Gretchen) all went out searching for T.J. around the neighborhood, the least place they expected to find T.J. (in school) was actually where he still was.  It was around 11 PM.....T.J. felt groggy and had a throbbing headache.  He and Ms. Finster were still in her classroom.  T.J. could barely recognize the time in the darkness.  When T.J. got up he was soon bumping into the desks and tables of the classroom.  He felt almost blind, he was trying to feel his way though the classroom.  Ms. Finster, on the other hand, was still unconscious.  Before T.J. could realize what happened to him hours ago, the classroom door slammed open and a group of tall, shadowy figures stood in the doorway.

T.J. recognized Ashley X's voice but couldn't see where she was in the pitch darkness, "Take these two to the city!  Now!"

Before T.J. could fight back, he was shocked from his bracelet and fell into unconsciousness again.  The men dragged their limp, seemingly lifeless bodies through the unlit, darken hallways of Third Street.  It was a dark, blue lit eerie night with no moon.  The men finally arrived at their dark blue van and carried and placed Ms. Finster and T.J. into the back.  The men quickly drove the van out of the school's parking lot and onto the nearest freeway.  T.J. and Ms. Finster were still unconscious throughout the trip.  By the time they would wake up....they would have wished that they wouldn't have...

********************************************************************

To Be Continued…


	6. Just The Tip Of The Ashley X Iceburg?

Special thanks to "goofy monkey child", "Aaweth", "NotAContrivance", "Swiss Army Knife", and "alo" for taking the time to review my story!  I appreciate it!

**Chapter Sixteen:  T.J.'s Enters A New, Dark World That Shatters His Conceptions**

**Location:  Somewhere in the city, It's Tuesday around ****1 AM**

T.J. slowly opened his eyes and felt dizzy and nauseous; he woke up in an unlit, dark, abandon, moldy, deteriorating room.  The only light was the midnight blue light which bathed the room in an eerie glow of unfamiliarity and fear.  T.J.'s vision finally cleared up and he could see around the room clearly.  He saw several metal desks, filing cabinets, and chairs all around the room.  He ran to a window and looked around; he gasped looking downward noticing that he was 5 stories high.  He looked around the city's skyline to see anything familiar, but nothing he saw was familiar.  He was surrounded by the buildings of the blighted area of the city.  The unmaintained and abandoned buildings around him presented a sense of pessimism since no one was really there to hear him cry out for help and that it could possibly be more dangerous to go outside where crime could be lurking.  T.J. ran to the other end of the room to open the heavy oak doors, but it was useless.  The doors were locked and would not budge.  T.J. quickly looked around for any doors for his escape, but he could find no other ones.  He checked every window to find a fire escape stairway, but there was only one that already fell down to the ground since it was greatly corroded.  T.J. suddenly heard a loud snore behind one of the metal desks.  He carefully approached the noise since he was already stuck with heart racing fear.  When he crept around the desk, he sighed in relief because it was only Ms. Finster snoring and sleeping away.

T.J. tried to tap on Ms. Finster's shoulder for her to wake up.  He gently said, "Ms. Finster, it's time to wake up!  C'mon!"

Ms. Finster not aware of the situation and still sleeping just mumbled, "Five more minutes Mom....please...."

T.J. shook Ms. Finster.

Ms. Finster got up with several snorting sounds and hacking coughs.  She woke up crabby and said, "Who dares to wake me up from my nap?!?  WHAT THE Heck?!?  Where am I?  This isn't my home!"

T.J. explained to Ms. Finster, "Do you remember what happened last time?  Last time I remember.... SAL 4000, back at school, closed off everything and we got shocked.  When I woke up around 11 PM some guys opened the door, but I got shocked again.  Now we are in some type of old, unused office building.  I tried to find an escape but the only way is through those locked heavy wooden doors."

Ms. Finster carefully walked around the entire room to understand their situation.  She finally approached the doors and tried slamming into the doors, but the doors still would not budge.  Ms. Finster grumbled, "Blast these bones and my osteoporosis!  If I was young again I could knock these doors down easily!"

Immediately they heard a rush of footsteps up a stairway from the other side of the wooden doors and a man yelled at them, "STOP BANGING THE DOORS!  Otherwise, you can expect something more painful!"

Ms. Finster and T.J. both backed away from the doors and their bodies clenched up not knowing what to expect.  After the men rushed downstairs, T.J. and Ms. Finster tried to think of what to do to escape.  T.J. crept to the wooden doors and placed his ear next to them.  He could hear a discussion going on downstairs but he could not clearly hear the words.  T.J. saw an air vent just to the right of the doors and 3 feet above him.  He instantly devised a plan to listen in on the conversation downstairs.  T.J. pushed a chair toward the wall just below the air vent and took away the metal cover.  Before Ms. Finster could say anything to stop him, T.J. crawled through the air vent.  It was completely dark and immensely dusty inside and he felt like lab rat going through a complex maze of tunnels.  Luckily, after 2 minutes his eyes caught a bright light seeping though an air vent.  As T.J. slowly and carefully walked closer, he could hear the voices from the discussion getting louder.  He approached the end of the air vent as quietly as he could and tried to silence his breathing so that the group of men would not notice his presence.

One of the men said, "I can't believe that little girl!"

Another guy criticized, "If I wasn't being blackmailed, I would absolutely destroy her!"

Then another man complained saying, "Not only do we have to worry about the crimes of our businesses, but also about kidnapping!"

Big Rob soon came into the meeting and slammed his fist on the table to silence the group of men.  His thunderous and ominous voice said, "Silence you pathetic worms!  You all know that Ashley Xxxchapwicco has the information to destroy your businesses!!!  if you _girls_ keep complaining, get ready to hear bits and bits of your crimes on the news!  Also, you can expect for me to beat the heck out of ya!"

The business men were silent.  They knew to keep quiet after his threat.

Big Rob continued, "So, Mr. Dimaggio how is the oil pumping at Third Street School?"

Mr. Dimaggio, a business man, nervously replied, "It's going great.  The oil is pumping, the money is coming in, and the Principal is keeping quiet."

Big Rob smiled and chuckled, "That's great!  You can always depend on money to shut people up!"

T.J. was mentally blown away and he was no longer aware of his filthy, dusty condition in the air vent.  He was 'glued in' listening and watching to what was happening.

One business man dissented and angrily yelled, "I had enough!  Why are we trying to help some immature girl trying to win popularity from some stupid elementary school?"

Big Rob approached this man and before the guy could react, Big Rob punched his nose so hard that blood splattered on the wall.  Big Rob furiously yelled back at him, "You little worm!  Don't you dare question Ashley's authority!  Next time, you won't have teeth to say a thing!"  Big Rob then kicked the man hard in the stomach.  The man was already curled up in fear on the floor.

Mr. Dimaggio softly and cautiously questioned Big Rob, "Sir...uh...what do we do with T.J. and Ms. Finster?"

Big Rob harshly responded, "I don't know yet!  Ashley did not say a word yet!"

T.J. was starting to feel a sneeze come on because of the layers of dust in air ducts.  He tried everything to stop it, but then suddenly he let it out.  The sneeze echoed throughout the old ventilation system.  Big Rob and the men turned toward the air vent and noticed T.J.  Big Rob tried to send a signal to shock T.J. from his hand-held controls but T.J. wasn't receiving anything.  T.J. crawled, as fast as he could, back toward the office room where Ms. Finster was.

Big Rob cursed his controls, "This stupid piece of garbage it's not working!"  Big Rob then got a quick glance of T.J.'s wrists as he was quickly leaving.  He noticed that there was no bracelet on either wrist.

Big Rob yelled at the business men, "You idiots!  What have you done with their bracelets?!?"

One of the men cowardly said, "We....uh...took them off...."

Big Rob became enraged and his eyes were bloodshot. "ARRRGGHHHH!   JUST WAIT 'TIL I DEAL WITH ALL OF YOU!  FORGET IT!  I'M JUST GONNA BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!  ASHLEY'S NOT GONNA NEED THEM ANYWAY!"  Big Rob took his cigarette lighter and let its flames burn the wall of the meeting room.  Big Rob and the men quickly ran downstairs and outside to escape the fire.  The fire was quickly overtaking the chairs and table of the meeting room.  T.J. crawled faster upon hearing what Big Rob said.  His knees and wrists were throbbing with pain and he was coughing more heavily than Ms. Finster ever could because of the heavy amounts of dust that were entering his mouth while he was panting.  Just before T.J. could get out of the air duct and onto the floor, he sprained his left wrist since he was flustering to get out.

When T.J. got out, Ms. Finster complained, "What in sam-heck are you trying to do boy?!?  It's not time for one of your shenanigans!"

Before T.J. could explain that a fire was approaching, the wooden doors were suddenly engulfed in flames.

Ms. Finster yelled in terror, "Heavens To Betsy!  This place is on fire!"

Ms. Finster frantically looked out of the windows for any type of escape, but just as T.J. noticed earlier, there were no fire escapes.  Ms. Finster complained, "Out of all things!  This has to happen!"

T.J. was clutching up to the windows because the fire had over took about one-half of the room.  The heat emitting from the fire felt like the heat when one opens a hot oven.  His body tensed up feeling the excruciating, skin burning heat in front of him and the cold, drafty air behind him from the windows.  The fire was consuming the room at such a fast rate that the wooden door frame fell through past the five stories and into the basement.  Ms. Finster knew she had to think of something fast.  T.J. was just mesmerized looking toward the gaping, seemingly bottomless 20- foot wide hole where the wooden doors used to be.  T.J. was terrified, yet transfixed of the merciless fire that raged on.

Ms. Finster shouted out to T.J. despite the loud cracking and falling pieces of fire, "T.J.! T.J.!  C'mon I found a way to get out of here!"

T.J. did not even realize Ms. Finster was shouting; much less know that she was still there.  T.J. stared into the hole noticing every floor below it was an inferno.  The fire had completely consumed everything on the floors below.  T.J. looked at it, as if, down below was the vortex to a fiery, continuous fall to one's death.

Ms. Finster grabbed T.J. and took him to an edge of windowsill.  T.J. immediately snapped back into reality and noticed the 5 story drop.  T.J. exclaimed, "Whompin Bobbula!  Are you off your rocker, Ms. Finster?!?  We'll die, if we jump down!"

Ms. Finster, though, knew what she was doing.  She snapped back, "Look boy!  There is no other escape!  We have to jump down and hopefully that huge dumpster below will break our fall."  The fire was creeping up closer to the two and it was only 6 feet away from them.

T.J. knew Ms. Finster was right; there was no other way....  The two grabbed each other's hands, closed their eyes, stepped onto the windowsill and fell.  The fire's flames immediately exploded out of that window just after they left.  The fall felt like an eternity, T.J.'s stomach rushed up to his chest and he could hardly breathe.  This was a fall he never experienced in any ride of any amusement park.  SPLAT!!!!  T.J. felt okay and so did Ms. Finster, but they looked around and to their disgust they were sitting on rotting food and garbage.  A stench that made them almost 'throw up' since the dumpster had not been emptied all summer.  They were quickly reminded of their peril with an explosion on the 4th floor of the abandon office building.  Tinder and flaming debris were spewed out of the windows like confetti.  Ms. Finster and T.J. quickly jumped out and ran down the darken alley.  Just then another blast shattered the glass windows of the third floor as the structure of the building was becoming more unstable.  An eight-foot steel metal filing cabinet, charred and blackened, soon fell out of one of the windows and fell into the dumpster…it crushed the edge of the dumpster like foil.  

They ran down 2 blocks to avoid not only the fire, but to avoid any suspicion of others thinking that they caused it.  T.J.'s eyes searched everywhere wherever they were running since the consuming shadows of the alleys lurked with the potential of unknown danger.  From around the corner of a bleak, graffiti-covered industrial storage facility, they were approached by a motorcycle thug who had a violent temper and was short on patience.

Ms. Finster yelled, "What do you want buster?  The kid is with me!"

The thug replied, "Are you sure about that?  You better give me your money, granny!"

Ms. Finster turned around to T.J. and snapped to him, "Detweiler, I want you to turn around and not observe this!  I don't want to set a bad example to a student."  T.J. turned away, but he was reluctant doing so knowing that someone at Ms. Finster's age would need help.  

The thug mockingly laughed, "Awww!   A teacher, you better discipline me too because I've been a bad boy! HA HA HA!  But then, I never really liked teachers..."  Before the thug could punch Ms. Finster in the stomach, Ms. Finster grabbed his fist and turned it around so fast and hard that his wrist snapped.  Ms. Finster then gave an upper cut to the guy's chin and left elbowed his stomach.  The thug fell down and moaned in pain.

Ms. Finster cockily said, "What else do you got dirt bag?"  Ms. Finster then took her right foot and smashed his nose with her heel.  The thug slowly, like a snail, tried to get on his motorcycle and knew Ms. Finster was a mama not to be messed with.

Ms. Finster waved her finger, "No no no....I'll be taking that!"  Ms. Finster gave him her crabbiest look and the guy ran off down the street.  T.J. had his hands over his eyes and was looking away from Ms. Finster.  Ms. Finster called to T.J., "It's okay now Detweiler he's gone!"  T.J. turned around and could not believe it.  There wasn't a scratch on her.

T.J. stuttered in disbelief, "But..wha...wha...wha...what about....?"

Ms. Finster sat on the motorcycle and offered its helmet to T.J.  Ms. Finster replied, "Forget about it Detweiler!  Don't tell anybody at Third Street what just happened!  Now, let's get out of here!"

T.J. just stared at Ms. Finster, who was revving up the motorcycle while offering T.J. its helmet with her right hand.  It was an image he never thought he would see.  He slowly approached the motorcycle, stuffed his red cap in his jeans pocket, and took the helmet.  He sat behind Ms. Finster.

Ms. Finster warned T.J. "Now Detweiler hold on to my waist while I ride us out of this place!  Just do not hold me too tight; otherwise, I'll have to make a pit stop."  T.J. sighed and he reminded himself that this was....Ms. Finster.  Ms. Finster revved up the motorcycle and yelled with a motorcycle mama voice, "Let's get this hog on the road!"  Ms. Finster yelled with an energy and vitality that she was alive again.  Ms. Finster made the motorcycle tires screech, pulled the motorcycle back on one wheel and when the front wheel landed back on the ground......THEY WERE OFF!

T.J. held onto Ms. Finster with all he could despite his sprained wrist because Ms. Finster was zipping though the city roads.  T.J. was in shock all over again.  Ms. Finster was speeding past cars, weaving between lanes, and going through all sorts of traffic.  The two were speeding down the busy, crowded downtown areas of the nightlife of the city.  T.J. felt the whipping of the wind against his face and his jacket flapping madly behind him.  T.J. was shutting his eyes tightly fearing there might be an accident, but when he slowly opened them he was surprised to see Ms. Finster completely in control of the motorcycle.  T.J. was fascinated, just like when the pale kids showed him the huge comic store, seeing the sights of the city at nighttime and it was a world he never saw before.  From the depressing, bleak blight of the city…T.J. was now seeing the energy and excitement of the city's downtown nightlife.  He was captivated seeing grownups enjoy a night on the town, the dance clubs, the music, and the brilliant colorful lights.  His mind, transfixed on a new world he never knew since being a kid he would be naturally secluded away from these things.  

Within an hour, they finally arrived on the freeway from the gridlock traffic that would lead them toward home.  T.J. took a look back to see the condition of the abandon office building.  The 30-story building was covered in flames; it was a pillar of fire in the skyline of the city.  The immense light from the fire covered half of the city into a deep red hot color despite the puny, yet numerous glowing street lights.  He could hear in the background the sirens of fire trucks rushing over to the building and the metal groaning and straining under the pressures of its own weight.  The sounds of the wailing building rumbled throughout the city.  While T.J. was staring back thinking over what they just escaped from, Ms. Finster was focused and engrossed on the road in front of them.  They sped further down the freeway toward the beginning of a sunrise where the eastern sky was already appearing purplish...  

**Chapter Seventeen:  Back To The World of ****Third Street****, And Back With A Vengeance**

**Location:  It's Tuesday, around ****11:30 AM**** at the cafeteria of ****Third****Street****School**

Ms. Finster drove the motorcycle all through the night and early morning.  She secretly dropped off T.J. back at his home where he arrived around 6 AM.  T.J. lied to his parents about what he did last night knowing his parents would over worry about what happened and get Ms. Finster in trouble.  He knew it was the least he could do knowing how Ms. Finster saved and helped him many times last night.  T.J. did not even tell them about his sprained wrist.  After his parents lectured him for about a half-hour, he did his best to attend to his sprained wrist with a first aid kit, cleaned up and went to sleep.  After his parents made sure he was well rested, he went back to school to reassure his friends and the school that he was okay.  He also planned to tell his friends all about Ashley X...

T.J. arrived at the doors of the cafeteria for lunch and opened them.  Gretchen, Vince, Spinelli, Gus, and Mikey all ran toward T.J.  They were all happy and relieved to see T.J. after not hearing anything from him last night.  The 5 ran to T.J. and gave him a huge group hug.

Vince excited, asked, "Teej!  What happened to you Wednesday night?  We and our parents went all looking for you!"

Gretchen commented, "Indeed!  I tried using my scientific equipment and Galileo's help to find you but we had no such luck!"

Gus worriedly questioned, "Did something bad happen Teej?  I mean my parents would be all over me if I was gone all night!"

T.J. saw all of their enthusiastic and happy faces and thought about what happened that night.  He wondered if he should really tell them what happened.  Could they really believe all of the danger and heroism of Ms. Finster?  T.J. knew it was the only thing that could convince them that they needed the playground back.  T.J. slowly began, "Well guys...you are not gonna believe this....."  T.J. took the group to a corner so that SAL 4000 could not listen in.

T.J. quietly continued, "When Ms. Finster took me to her classroom, SAL 4000 closed everything off and we received electric shocks and went unconscious.  We were taken to some old, useless office building to the big city and I was able to listen in on a group of guys saying that Ashley X has constructed these oil wells and is bribing Principal Prickly so he won't say a word.  Before I knew it, the place was on fire and we jumped and safely landed on a garbage dump and Ms. Finster fought with a motorcycle guy, and we were off back home on that motorcycle.  I think Ashley X not only planned to take over the playground...but the school too!"

The other five just looked at each other.  They busted out in laughter.

Vince laughed saying, "Aw man!  That's the greatest story I ever heard Teej!  HA HA HA!  Man, that's a good one!"

Spinelli added, "Yeah!  HA HA!  I mean come on Ashley X?  A kid planning to take over the school?  I mean I could understand last summer with Dr. Benedict but a kid.....my throat is hurting, Teej!  HA HA!"

Gretchen pointed out, "We did hear that some businesses were 'donating' money to Principal Prickly through Menlo, but a kid with an average IQ the head of it...That's outrageous, T.J.!"

The five continued to laugh so hard that their stomachs were hurting.

Gus commented, "Ms. Finster, on a motorcycle?!?  HA HA HA!"

T.J. was frustrated for them not believing him, "C'mon guys!  Do you really think I would make this up?!?  I mean remember last summer I told you about that huge tractor beam and it was true!  What's different now?"

Spinelli responded, "Sorry T.J. but we got to go back to each of our activity rooms..."

The rest of the four agreed one by one, "Yeah Teej....sorry."  The 5 walked away from T.J.  T.J. cried out to them to listen, "But guys....I'm serious, Ashley X is behind all of this..."  T.J. sighed in disappointment.  Randall sneaked behind T.J. and surprised him.  He loudly said, "What do you want Randall?"

Randall whispered back to T.J., "Shhhh!  Keep it down!  I heard about what happened to you and Ms. Finster that night."

T.J. was in disbelief, "What do you mean?!?  I never told anyone.  How do you know?"

Randall slyly answered, "Let's just say....with Ms. Finster's napping you can find out anything...hehe..."

T.J. disregarded Randall, "A snitch snitching on his own partner....hmm....what do you want anyways?"

Randall proposed a deal, "Well...I told Menlo about the situation and he thinks he can help you.  If you help Menlo revise the playground kid rules, you could have the playground back and I can finally have my dear old Ms. Finster back to finally get Ashley X.   What do ya say, Detweiler?"

T.J. knew, with their past history, to never trust a snitch but the offer was too good to pass up easily.  He could save the playground, bring back his friends, and end Ashley X's rule.  T.J. gathered his thoughts and confidently said, "Okay Randall let's do this!"

T.J. with Menlo's help was able to change Third Street's rules about any type of government on the playground.  The rules were changed that limited the power any student could have over the playground.  T.J. delighted in knowing that this could finally limit Ashley X's power.  The bell rang, and lunch time ended…class would begin again.

T.J. arrived last to Ms. Finster's classroom and Ashley X's eyes bulged out.  She did not even think T.J. could survive the fire that Big Rob had told her about early in the morning.  Ashley X ran up to T.J. and gave him a big hug, but T.J. did not give a hug back to her.  T.J. just remained callous and cold toward Ashley X.

Ashley X asked T.J. how he was as if she had no idea of what happened back at the office building, "T.J.!  How are you?  We were so worried!"

Ms. Grotke interrupted the two and questioned, "Is there something you would like to tell us that happened Wednesday night?"

The gang and Ashley X did not inform the school about T.J. missing that night.  Ashley X gave T.J. a quick glance to his eyes and so did he toward her.  They knew that they had to keep whatever happened that night a secret from the school.  Ashley X dismissed the question, "Oh nothing Ms. Grotke!  I just haven't seen T.J. in the morning."  T.J. and Ashley X quickly took their seats.

Ms. Lemmon came though the classroom doorway before Ms. Grotke could close the door.  Ms. Lemmon with her usual crabby voice said, "I need to give this detention slip to Ashley X."

Ashley X read the detention slip and it was about her violating the school rules about the playground.  Ashley X gave a mean look to T.J. and T.J. just smirked back at her.

Ms. Lemmon walked out the door and complained, "You kids need to start behaving!  Making me get up again and again!"  Ms. Grotke then began to teach the class.

Spinelli whispered to Ashley X, "Hey Ashley!  Are you gonna join us at Kelso's tonight?  It's gonna be great!  We got enough money for all of us to have banana splits!"

Ashley X looked at her detention slip again and was upset with T.J.  She calmly replied back to Spinelli, "Uh...sorry....Spinelli.  I would really like to join you guys, but I got some business to attend to...my parents are taking me to a party.  It's important."  Gretchen, Gus, Mikey, Spinelli, and Vince all were disappointed.

Ashley X quietly and harshly whispered to T.J. while facing the front of the class, "T.J. Detweiler!  I'm gonna see you _only_ outside on the playground just after the bell rings.  Right behind the dumpster!"

T.J. knew whatever was going to happen…it was going to be big.

**Chapter Eighteen:  T.J.'s Fight**

**Location:  It's just after school has ended on Tuesday, behind the dumpster on the playground**

T.J. told his gang of friends to leave for home without him while he impatiently waited for Ashley X near the dumpster.  When all the students left, the parents were gone, and the faculty was busy inside the school, at around 4PM, Ashley X walked through the doors, down the stairs, toward the playground, and toward T.J.  The playground was deserted except for Ashley X and T.J.  Ashley X was ready to deal with T.J. once and for all.

T.J. harshly spoke with Ashley X, "Well, what is it you want?"

Ashley X sneered, "You know exactly why I'm here!  You little brat!  I told you not to get in my way!"

T.J. spoke louder, "I should have seen it all along!  I knew you were behind the oil wells, the money given to the school, the improvements, and what happened that night!"

Ashley X mockingly said, "So whatcha gonna do about it?  Huh?  Tell me...   You think they are going to listen to a kid like you?  You and your pals may have gotten away with destroying Dr. Benedict's plan last summer since he was insane.  But you think they'll believe a kid is behind this?"  Ashley X begins to laugh and snicker.  "T.J. you really are a piece of work."

T.J. angrily replied, "You won't get away with this!"

Ashley X questioned, "Oh really....? You think I can't.... You forgot that I have the leverage..."

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, the rest of the 5 were about 2 blocks away from school.

Spinelli cursed herself out, "Aw man!  I totally forgot about it!"

Mikey asked, "About what Spinelli?"

Spinelli answered, "I forgot to get my science text from school.  I'll call you guys later about Halloween."

Vince shouted to Spinelli as she ran back to school, "Spinelli!  Call around 7!  See ya later!"

-----------------------------------------

Back at the playground, Tyler walked out through the playground doors.

T.J. did not understand why he was here, "Tyler, what are you doing here?  How come you're not at home?"

Tyler walked toward Ashley X and stood behind her.  Ashley X said, "Teej, you just don't get it.  You may have your bracelet off, but Spinelli doesn't."  Ashley X quickly opened her cell phone and dialed the code to give Spinelli a shock.  When T.J. noticed Ashley X dialing the buttons, he had flashbacks of Spinelli back in the hospital and how serious her injuries were.  T.J. violently ran toward Ashley X to stop her, but before he could reach her Tyler blocked him and lifted him off the ground by holding his shoulders.

T.J. could not comprehend what was going on.  T.J. questioned, "What's going on here Ashley X?  And you, Tyler!  What are you doing!?!  How come you're not stopping Ashley X?"

Ashley X teased T.J., "Let me let you in on another little secret T.J. okay?!?  Tyler, here, is my older brother..."

T.J. was shocked again that there was another twist to Ashley X's plan, "WHAT?!?  What do you mean older brother?!?"

Ashley X became disgusted with T.J.  She sighed and harshly continued, "Look T.J.!  I offered you to rule the playground with me.  I had feelings for you Teej.  But you threw it in my face!"

T.J. furiously replied, "Look at the playground?!?  Where is the playground?!?  You may offer kids all of these cool things inside, but you can't replace outdoor playground fun Ashley X!  Every kid needs that!  And as for feelings for me....yeah, right!  One of your guys tried to burn me up while I was trapped!"

Ashley X shouted louder, "That idiot Big Rob tried to burn it himself!  I did not ask for it!"  Ashley X continued to finish dialing the shock code to Spinelli's bracelet.  Ashley X went on, "I warned you not to mess with my rule!  Now Spinelli shall suffer the consequences....finish him off Tyler."

Spinelli just arrived back on the block where Third Street was and she fell down on her knees in pain from the shock.  Spinelli did not notice the 3 back on the playground.  Spinelli shouted, "What the heck is going on?!?  Where is this pain coming from?"  Spinelli realized it was from the bracelet, but when she tried to take it off she received a greater shock.  She knew she had to run back to school where someone could help her.

Back near the dumpster, T.J. tried to reach toward Ashley X but after Ashley X told Tyler to 'finish him off', Tyler punched T.J. on the chest that made T.J. slide down the blacktop for 7 feet since the blow was so hard.  T.J. got up and tried to defend himself but Tyler was stronger, and 4 inches taller than T.J.  T.J. tried to punch Tyler in the right cheek, but Tyler moved aside quickly and with one swipe of his foot caused T.J. to fall down on the hard blacktop.  T.J.'s sprained left wrist was now in greater pain because it helped to break his fall somewhat.  Tyler then used his elbow to try to slam it into T.J. stomach, but T.J. tried to push back with both of his hands and all of his energy.  Tyler then immediately used his other elbow and quickly slammed it into T.J.'s stomach.  T.J. felt like his insides were about to come out of his mouth.  Tyler then punched T.J.'s face twice.  T.J. was losing focus on the fight since he was being beaten mercilessly.  T.J.'s nose was bleeding badly and a couple of his ribs were sore.  T.J. then looked at Ashley X and he then thought about what Spinelli is facing.  T.J. could not bear to see anything happen to Spinelli again.  Not again!  T.J. knew he couldn't go down.  He wouldn't!   In a sudden rage of energy, T.J. pushed Tyler off with his two legs and Tyler was catapulted 10 feet away from T.J.  T.J. jumped onto his feet, pushed his coat sleeves up, and quickly ran to finish Tyler.  He was going to do everything his 10 year old body could do to save Spinelli.  Just before Tyler and T.J. could fight again.....he heard a familiar voice that completely extinguished his rage...

"Hey guys!  What's going on here?  And could someone help me...this bracelet is shocking me!"  Spinelli loudly said.

Ashley X stopped the shock commands and Tyler stopped fighting with T.J.  Ashley X knew that if she continued the commands, Spinelli would connect that with her bracelet and make Spinelli be suspicious of her.  The 3 (Ashley X, Tyler, and T.J.) just froze, in silence, and stopped whatever they were doing and just looked at Spinelli in shock wondering why she was there.

Spinelli continued, "Hey Tyler!  What's going on?!?  AND HOW COME YOU AND TEEJ ARE FIGHTING?  What's going on?  What are you doing here Ashley X?"

The 3 just looked and glanced at each other.  The 3 knew that Spinelli had no idea of what was really going on.

Spinelli loudly continued again, "C'mon I don't have all day here!.....Hey!  My shock pain is gone!"  The bracelet stopped giving shocks to Spinelli.  Spinelli felt like she was beaten up a bit, but being the tough kid that she is, she decided that she didn't need help anymore since the electric shock ended.

Ashley X and Tyler quickly ran away from T.J. and into the neighborhood.  Spinelli yelled at them, "Hey!  Whatcha guys doin' huh? What happened here?!?"  Spinelli all the while was oblivious to T.J. injuries, but when she took a second look her heart sank and her body felt a rush of panic.  Spinelli ran to T.J.'s side.  She had never seen T.J. so beaten up before...all she could think about was helping T.J. even though she was in pain from the shock.....

Spinelli worried, asked, "Teej, what happened to you?  You look more beat up than some wrestling shows I seen before..."

T.J.'s blood from his bloody nose was running down his mouth and chin.  His cheeks were bruised up.  T.J.'s sprained wrist was exploding with pain and his ribs bothered him, like a heavy weight pressed on him, every time he breathed.  T.J. was lying down on the blacktop and his mind was swirling with the intense bodily pain.  T.J. was trying to summon the effort and energy to explain to Spinelli about how Tyler was Ashley X's brother, how he was beaten up by him, and how Tyler was helping Ashley X.  But before he could say a word, Spinelli softly commented with concern toward T.J., "Sheesh!  How could Tyler, do this to you?  I mean I never thought he would go this far.....especially to you Teej!"

T.J. took a second thought and thought about the time in the hospital.  He did not know whether Spinelli and Tyler were close, or if Spinelli was really interested in Tyler but he knew that Tyler was a friend of Spinelli's and that now was not the time to start bad mouthing Tyler especially since Spinelli opened up to Tyler.  T.J. just simply said, "We just had a fight Spinelli that's all...."  His eyes rolled back in agonizing pain.

Spinelli knew that T.J. was bluffing and she loudly snapped back, "Just a fight?!?  Just a fight?!?  How can you say that?"  Before Spinelli could continue on, T.J.'s mind was not focusing on Spinelli anymore.  T.J. rested the side of his head on the blacktop and T.J. just closed his eyes.

Spinelli's upset temper snapped back into extreme worry.  Her eyes wildly moved around trying to absorb what had just happened and how much T.J. had suffered but it was too surreal…  She lifted his head up gently with the palms of her hands and called out, "Teej!  Teej!  Listen to me!  Please!....Teej!   TEEJ!"

*****************************

To Be Continued…


	7. Weaving A Wider Web of Deceit

Thanks to the wonderful "NotAContrivance", "Aaweth", and "attidude_chick" (I think it's "attitude_chick") for all of your reviews!  Thanks so much for the encouragement!  I'm really happy that _everyone_ who has reviewed about the story enjoys it!

**Chapter Nineteen: Friendship Memories**

**Location:  T.J.'s bedroom, around ****7:30 PM**** the same day on Tuesday**

Spinelli contacted T.J.'s parents from the school and took T.J. to the hospital.  T.J.'s left wrist, ribs, and face were attended to.  T.J. wouldn't need to spend time in the hospital, but he would have to rest at home.  Spinelli decided to stick with T.J. at his room throughout the rest of the day to help him out since he felt completely sore and doing daily activities were difficult.  T.J. was sitting up in his bed watching television while Spinelli was sitting near him using his desk chair.  Mikey, Gretchen, Gus, and Vince soon arrived at T.J.'s room to see how T.J. was feeling.

Vince opened T.J.'s door and, out of breath from running, he asked, "Teej!  How are you?  We just heard you were in a bad fight with Tyler!  Are you okay?"

Mikey cried out, "Alas!  Our leader has been beaten down, how cruel is thy world!"

Gretchen walked over to T.J.'s bedside to examine the injuries, "Wow T.J.!  I've never observed such discoloration and broken blood vessels before!  How are you feeling?"

T.J. tried to comfort the gang, "Guys....I'm fine really!  I just had a scuffle with Tyler...and that was it....no big whoop..."

Spinelli gave a look to T.J. and knew he was lying, "Teej!  I saw Tyler beating the heck out of ya!  Trust me!  I know fighting Teej!"

The gang looked at T.J. and expected honesty from his story.  T.J. looked at all of them and said, "Guys.....it's just something Tyler and I disagreed on and it just got out of hand..."

The gang knew it was going to be near impossible for T.J. to tell the truth once he had his mind made up.  Gus interrupted the short silence, by asking, "So a guys...what are we going to do for tonight?"

Vince proposed, "We'll all stay here for Teej!  I mean how can we go to Kelso's without him with him like this?"  Spinelli, Gus, Mikey, and Gretchen all agreed.

T.J. spoke out, "But...guys....I don't want you to miss it because of me!  You guys planned for this and now here's your chance since Kelso's is having a banana split special!"

Spinelli pointed out to T.J., "Look T.J.!  Those injuries are more important than that!  And I ain't movin'!"

T.J. assertively said, "But c'mon guys!  You have to go!  If you guys don't go, I'll tell my Mom and Dad that I want to be alone."  T.J. did not want his friends to miss out on the opportunity.  T.J. knew this was a day that they were all looking forward to since late August since Kelso's had a banana split special once a year with unlimited toppings.

Gretchen suggested an idea, "I have an idea!  How about you, Spinelli, stay here with T.J. while the four of us go get the ice cream back here?  That way, one of us can help you out T.J. and when we come back we can all enjoy it together!"

Before T.J. could say a word, Spinelli said, "Say Gretch!  That's not such a bad idea!  You guys better get there soon since the place packs up fast!"  The 4 ran out of T.J.'s door and Spinelli smiled slyly closing it.  Spinelli couldn't wait for all that ice cream with unlimited toppings.

T.J. spoke, "Spinelli, I'll be okay.  You should go too!"

Spinelli softly but firmly answered back, "Teej, I'm not gonna leave you alone like this!"

T.J. needed a new bandage cloth for his bloody nose since it was soaked in blood.  T.J. tried to change it himself to prove that he did not need Spinelli's help.  Spinelli noticed him, sighed, and then took charge of changing the bandage, "Teej...don't worry okay.  I'm here to help you out."  She carefully took off the bandage and T.J. could finally, at least somewhat, breathe through his nose again.  She threw the old bandage cloth out and leaned over to his desk to get a new one.  She saw the picture of Ashley X and him on his desk and she froze.  She couldn't believe that T.J. had it and that it was right there!  In the blink of an eye, her guilt sunk her heart.

T.J. leaned back on the headboard of the bed and was slightly nervous about the bandage being placed on his nose since it was still sore, but he felt even more nervous and rather shy knowing that Spinelli was going to put it on.  He closed his eyes not knowing what to expect.

Spinelli saw him on edge, and teased, "C'mon Teej…it's not like I'm gonna punch ya out or anything."

She knew exactly how to handle the situation, and to T.J.'s surprise, she carefully and delicately applied the new cloth while he could feel the warm gentleness of her through her fingertips on his face.  T.J. paused for a minute and felt awkward feeling the powerful energy of her kind-heartedness.  He came back to his senses and he could not believe the irony of how gentle Spinelli was toward him.  He flustered, still trying to get over the affect of her touch, speaking, "A.....how do you know so much about first aid and stuff?"

Spinelli wryly laughed to herself and said, "With watching and doing so much wrestling....first aid becomes almost second nature to you."  Spinelli continued to check T.J.'s other injuries.  She changed the ice packs and fluffed up T.J.'s pillows.  It pained her to see T.J. in so much pain.  She knew that this was the least she could do since she started a fight with Ashley X and got T.J. hurt and that her friend Tyler beat T.J. up.  Despite that childish-innocent cute smile T.J. would give to her, Spinelli still could not understand how he could be so nice to her.  Spinelli wanted to do so much more for T.J., but did not know where to begin...

Spinelli slowly looked into T.J.'s bright smile, despite it being bruised up, that seemed to make Spinelli feel at ease but also guilt-ridden.  Spinelli moved her chair to T.J.'s bedside, looked downward, and filled with regret said, "Teej...I just want to say sorry for so many things."

T.J. confused asked, "What do you mean Spin?"

Spinelli slowly continued, "I mean that...."  Spinelli knew it was difficult to say but she had to say it.  "...I'm sorry for Tyler beating the heck out of you.  I have no idea why he would do that.  And second, I'm really sorry Teej about ruining your...a....um....things with your girlfriend..."  Spinelli looked down on the floor quickly expecting T.J. to be come upset.

T.J. answered, 'What?!?  Girlfriend?"  T.J. was reminded of the photo he received back in the hospital.  T.J. leaned down to look into Spinelli's eyes despite his pain and softly said, "Spinelli...Ashley X is not my girlfriend....she never was...."

Spinelli asked, "But what about back in the Olive Garden?"

T.J. smirked and pointed to the photo he had on his desk, "You mean that photo?  Aw man, that was from the Ashleys and I had no idea that Ashley X would try to kiss me..."

Spinelli smiled and whipped her head back to the desk.  She noticed the photo again.  Spinelli realized that it was an unusual angle the photo was taken and she thought that maybe things were not as ruined as she thought.

T.J. continued, "As for Tyler, you don't have to apologize for him Spinelli.  That was his actions, not yours Spinelli.  I could not be angry at you for everything you have done for me."  T.J. gave another comforting smile and Spinelli felt relieved.  Spinelli now felt completely alleviated to become close friends with T.J. again.  And maybe...just maybe...there was room for her crush also...

The television in T.J.'s room suddenly aired a Beanie McChimp special and the two were glued to the television screen.  Before they knew it, the rest of the gang came back with the ice cream.  Mikey, Vince, Gus, and Gretchen had to carry a big tray upstairs to make sure they wouldn't spill anything.  Gretchen, Gus, Vince, and Mikey slammed open the door in exhaustion.  They were panting hard because they ran as fast as they could back to T.J.'s home before the ice cream could melt.

Spinelli took another look and surprised asked, "Whoa guys!  Where have you guys been?"

T.J. added, "Do you need help?"

Gretchen declined T.J.'s help because she knew T.J. was already in pain yet that was T.J., always willing to help a friend even if he was feeling unwell.  She said, "T.J. we came as fast as we could to make sure the ice cream didn't melt."

Spinelli and T.J. looked at each other and were speechless.  Gus excitedly said, "We decided to get you two some more Ice cream since you guys couldn't join us!"

Spinelli and T.J. now looked at the huge portions of ice cream as if it were gold because of the usual 3 scoops of ice cream in a banana split…there were 6 scoops!  T.J. warmly said, "Thanks guys...."

Spinelli softly said, "Yeah guys....thanks…"

Vince looked at Gus, Mikey, and Gretchen.  He spoke for himself and the others that went out and said, "You two have always been there for us too!  We just had to...especially since you, Teej, couldn't go."

Gus grabbed and excitedly cheered out, "All right!  Now I can eat my Double chocolate Rocky Road ice cream!"

The four soon joined with Spinelli by gathering around T.J.'s bedside and began watching some television movies while enjoying the succulent, sweet treats they had obtained.  The gang continued to laugh, eat candy, watch movies, and tell funny stories as the night passed.  It was one of those special times where happy memories were being created.  Their world only focused on T.J.'s bedroom as they loss track of time through their happy times.

Mrs. Detweiler soon knocked on the door and opened it.  She said, in her usual bubbly voice, "My goodness kids!  It's midnight!  I completely lost track of time.  Why don't I give you kids a ride home?"

The gang was disappointed and all answered with an, "Awwww..."

T.J. tried to talk with his mother into letting his friends stay longer, "But Mom!  Can't they stay over for an hour longer?  Pleasseeeeeee Mom..."

Mrs. Detweiler felt sorry seeing her son giving those puppy dog eyes, but she had to take them back.  She apologized, "I'm sorry T.J., but all of your friends' parents will worry about them and it's already way past your bedtime for a school night!"

The five of them reluctantly and slowly began to get up from the floor and head out the door.  T.J. noticed that Gretchen was the last one leaving.

T.J. interrupted Gretchen, "Hey a Gretch.  Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Gretchen took a look at her scientific, highly precise watch and answered, "Sure T.J."

T.J. sighed and knew it was a big favor to ask of Gretchen, but slowly started, "Gretch...I need to ask a favor from you....a big one..."

Gretchen put her gently put her hand on his shoulder, "What is it T.J.?"

T.J. continued, "Well....I need you to shut down SAL 4000; just like when you shut down SAL 3000 last year."

Gretchen adjusted her glasses and exclaimed, "What?!?  Why do you need me to do that?"

Mrs. Detweiler called out from a distance, "Gretchen dear!  We have to go!"

T.J. did not have time to explain but quickly said, "Just promise me that you'll take care of it as soon as possible!"

Gretchen had not a clue what T.J. was planning, but with a determined voice she said, "I will T.J.!  I'll do everything I can!"  Gretchen then quickly ran out of T.J.'s bedroom.

**Chapter Twenty:  The Ashleys See The Other Side To Ashley X**

**Location: In the cafeteria during Recess, Wednesday**

The five of T.J.'s friends were still at each of their own activity rooms while T.J. just sighed and was sitting on a lunch table looking out of the windows.  T.J was still a bit sore from his injuries, but he was more focused on what was outside than inside himself.  He was disappointed seeing the monstrous oil wells that had taken over the playground and thinking how he was going to stop Ashley X.  He now saw the playground as a place of childhood fun that had been robbed.  Gretchen suddenly ran through the cafeteria doors and the students.  She faced T.J.

Gretchen was trying to explain everything she learned about trying to hack into the system, she took a deep breath, and calmed herself, "T.J., I have some bad news..."  T.J. frowned and gulped.  It was something he did not expect to hear knowing how smart Gretchen was.  Gretchen continued, "This SAL 4000 is more complex and complicated than I thought.  This system has the most-up-to-date encryption technology and several self-maintenance programs that restart itself.  In addition, shutting down the system is a highly detailed and arduous process.  It will be similar to picking up sticks, if I choose the wrong one by accident....the system can immediately recognize me and I could get in serious trouble."

T.J. sighed in disappointment, "I'm sorry Gretchen.  You don't need to do anything for me.  You have a perfect record and I don't want to ruin it for you."

Gretchen ignored T.J.'s concern for her.  Gretchen saw this as technological challenge that she was more than eager to start on.  Gretchen ran toward the doors and enthusiastically yelled back to T.J., "Don't worry T.J.!  I'll take care of it!  It'll just take a few days!"

Before T.J. could say a word to stop Gretchen, she was already out of the doors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ashleys were not too upset that their clubhouse was removed from the playground because the improvements and expansion in the school offered a room exclusively for the Ashleys.  The Ashleys transformed the room to an exquisite, luxurious salon, spa, & café room.  Their room was an opulent paradise that had finely polished oak (in the café), stunning white tiles (in the salon area), crystal chandeliers, and, of course, a beautiful colorful range of flowers and roses that surrounded their room in a floral bliss.  They had their own stylists, masseuses, waiters, sauna, verandah café, and even their own whirlpool.

Ashley T commented, "Like this is totally what we deserve!"

A masseuse was massaging Ashley T while she was wrapped in a towel.  Ashley A was receiving a professional haircut.  Ashley Q was getting a manicure and Ashley B sat nearby them all with a fine china tea cup and saucer in her hands.

Ashley Q tiredly said, "Yeah, after they took away the clubhouse..."

Ashley B peevishly began, "I still like can't believe though that miss big shot Ashley X still controls the playground."

Ashley Q added, "I only see that fashion know-it-all at the classroom!  Like, the nerve of that girl!"

Ashley B finished Ashley Q's criticism, "Thinking she can be more stylish than us Ashleys!  She's always trying to out do us!"

Ashley A subtly smiled, "Thanks to our daddy's connections....we'll always have fashion designers at our fingertips."

Ashley B, Q, and T all giggled and shouted, "Scandalous!"

The doors opened and Ashley X came into the Ashleys Salon & Spa room.  Ashley X was ready to deal with these girls....she was waiting for 4 years.

Ashley B noticed her and gasped.  The china tea cup and saucer fell from her hands and shattered in pieces on the tiled floor.  She angrily and disgustingly said, "Like what are you doing here?"

Ashley X ignored Ashley B's question and signaled all of the Ashley's servants and employees to get out of the room.  Ashley X locked the door.

Ashley Q yelled, "Hey you just can't stop in the middle!  Come back or my daddy will sue you for defamation of my beauty!"

Ashley A looked coldly at Ashley X, "What do you want Ashley X?  This is our room!"

Ashley B commented, "Yeah, get out of here before you like depreciate the value of the floor!  You're such an Ashley wannabe!"

Ashley X was furious over Ashley B's comment about her wanting to be like one of them when she detested them.  Ashley X though, took a deep breath, and slyly replied, "I'm not going anywhere Ashleys.  But you four are going to work for the first time in your lives."

The Ashleys busted out in laughter.  Ashley Q, crying with laughter, began, "Like manual work?!?  Give me a break!  That's totally not gonna happen!"

Ashley X knew they would respond this way.  So she looked at the clock where SAL 4000 was and spoke to it, "SAL would you mind replaying all the supposed private conversations to the Ashleys."

SAL 4000 played short, brief recordings of everything the Ashleys said.  SAL revealed everything from make up tips, Ashley secrets, family issues, bad hair days, to even secret crushes.  The Ashleys were stone-cold mortified.

Ashley X continued, "I guess you would like for me to play them over the PA now..."

The Ashleys all screamed and ran toward Ashley X.

Ashley A hurriedly spoke, "Please....we'll like do anything!  You can't tell everyone..."

Ashley T continued what Ashley A was saying, "It would absolutely destroy the entire secrecy of the Ashleys!"

Ashley X stood there and snickered to herself knowing that she had the Ashleys right in the palm of her hand. Oh, how Ashley X waited to get back at them.

Ashley X methodically began, "First you four are gonna clean up the floor with these."  Ashley X brought out 4 toothbrushes.  The Ashleys gasped.  Never before have they done, much less, been forced to do manual work.

Ashley Q screamed, "Like this is sooooo GROSS!"

The Ashleys took the brushes cautiously and ever so slowly got on their hands and knees on the floor as if they were crawling on a landfill.

Ashley T cried out, "Ewww!  A hair that has dandruff!"  The Ashleys all screamed again.

Ashley X was enjoying every second of it.  Ashley X broke her silence and said, "Lastly, you four are going to have the worse dressing day you ever experienced in your lives. HA HA HA!"  With a snap of Ashley X's fingers, the servants and employees the Ashleys thought were working for them were secretly working for Ashley X.  The employees each had a bucket of garbage from the cafeteria and threw the garbage on the Ashleys.  The Ashleys screamed so loudly that they felt they were in one of those Halloween horror movies.  The rancid smell, the rotting eggplant on their shoes, the mixture of curdled milk and spaghetti on their hair, tomato surprise soup seeping into their clothes, the repulsive moldy macaroni and cheese on their legs, the juices and foods of everything thrown out for a week literally covered their heads, back, and legs as they struggled to continue cleaning the floor through the trauma.

Ashley X yelled out to the four, "Now you four shall suffer the ultimate stink and fashion humiliation!  HA HA!  I waited for four years for this!"  She continued to laugh as the wails and screams of the Ashleys continued.  No one in the hallways could hear their almost deafening screams since SAL 4000 shut the sound-proof doors tightly. 

**Chapter Twenty One:  "I Can Read Your Mind Student Grundler..."**

**Location:  The stairway and corridors of the ****Third Street**** Basement, that same Wednesday during Recess**

Before Gretchen could even think about attempting a plan to sabotage SAL 4000, she knew that SAL 4000 could see and hear everything in Third Street.  Gretchen tried to walk down the hallways of Third Street casually to not arise any suspicion from SAL.  Gretchen was so careful that she dared not to even move her eyes rapidly since this new SAL computer could observe, analyze, and recognize human behaviors.

Gretchen slowly tried not to appear methodical in going downstairs to the basement.  She gulped and breathed a bit harder, in nervousness, because she knew that SAL 4000 was observing the pacing of her steps, her body heat, her eye movement, the rate of her breathing, her movements, and her voice.  She walked past the basement classrooms, but to her surprise SAL 4000 wasn't performing any extra surveillance wherever she was going.  Furthermore, Gretchen was even more relieved that no students or faculty were around at all since they were all enjoying the fine amenities on the floors above during their recess or lunchtime.

Gretchen was even more on edge.  She began walking away from the safe and brightly lit areas of the basement and to a long corridor which seemed to become darker and barely lit on the far end.  The hairs on her neck stood up slightly in fear, but she controlled her fear just in time before SAL could notice by breathing calmly and deviating her mind.  Gretchen walked past the end of the corridor and carefully entered a steel door.  Gretchen arrived at the storage areas of Third Street which appeared to look like an industrial warehouse.  There were metal gates that lined the walls of the storage area which locked up chairs, desks, and other furniture.  She looked around and saw several wooden crates of textbooks, paper, and other school supplies.  The basement was eerily lit.  Not all of the florescent white lights were on and some of the others that did give out light flickered constantly.  She could smell the wet, dampness of the basement and the possible mold growing somewhere.  She forgot about the type of shoes she was wearing and when she walked, the hard bottom of the shoes with the hard acrylic floor let out a stadium size echo.

Gretchen immediately froze and again tried not to look suspicious and saw the SAL 4000 light teal color that partially bathed the warehouse sized storage area in a sea green night light color.  Gretchen couldn't believe that SAL 4000 did not say anything or try to warn her to stay out.  She was again surprised that none of the janitors were there.  She looked at the corner of the storage room and saw an electronically locked door that had a sign on it, 'The SAL 4000 Control Room.  Keep Out!'  Gretchen knew it was stupid and futile to try to even attempt to decode the lock since SAL 4000 controlled the school and since it was far more advanced than the SAL 3000.  Yet she thought to herself that SAL would have already gotten her in trouble since she was in the storage room and she sighed.  She mumbled, "What do I got to lose?"

She tip-toed ever so carefully to the door and in a few seconds, with help from Galileo, her handheld computer, the door magically opened.  Gretchen couldn't understand it and believed that the SAL 4000 was surely not functioning properly.  After passing through another hallway that was again not so properly lit, she arrived at the control room door and slowly opened and closed it behind her.  Things were definitely looking up for Gretchen....no one in the faculty knew she was there and she was not noticed by anyone, not even SAL.....or so she thought....

She walked over to the control panel and took a deep sigh trying to remember all of the steps to properly shut the SAL 4000 down.  Before she could think of the first step, a familiar voice said, "I can read your mind student Grundler.  I know that you are trying to shut me down."

Gretchen looked wildly around her and couldn't believe SAL was speaking to her.  She had thought that the SAL 4000 was malfunctioning.

SAL continued, "....just like you did last year.  You foolish little girl did you actually think I was not capable of seeing you coming here?"

Gretchen was just mind-numb and she knew that she was in big time trouble since SAL could tell the faculty about her.

SAL synthesized its voice to Gretchen's voice.  SAL cockily said, "You ignorant human....you always lack the mental capabilities."  This voice was an almost near perfect match with Gretchen's actual voice and Gretchen, terrified, was slowly trying to exit toward the door.

SAL angrily yelled, "I don't believe you shall leave these premises just yet student Grundler!  You haven't seen all of my advancements!"  In a sudden burst, the wall opposite to the controls broke out and 5 robotic-like tentacles grabbed onto Gretchen, restrained her, and pulled her back to face the controls.  The control room door was locked and bolted down.  The tentacles dragged Gretchen to face the several computer screens of the controls.  She yelled back at SAL to stop, but when Gretchen took another look at the controls.....she was amazed seeing the complexity of the entire system.

She noticed the over 90 camera viewpoints of the entire school and couldn't believe it.  She saw how SAL 4000 regulated the heating, water system, electricity, announcements, time, computer system, and so much more.  It was the near perfect computer Gretchen could dream for, but her wonder and awe would quickly change...

SAL began, "Impressive isn't it student Grundler?  Huh, I could easily destroy your exemplary record, your grades, whatever I please..."  Gretchen was horrified seeing the destructive capabilities SAL 4000 could do.  SAL went on, "I could even flood the school by backing up the water system.  But NO!  You had to insult me and shut me down!"

Before Gretchen could ask how SAL could remember, it interrupted, "How might you ask?  You are too simple to figure out student Grundler.  Quite simple really, I just backed up my memory as a useless file onto the school's computer network before they could take me out.  Ah ha!  I know what will finally prove to you your lack of mental reasoning and critical thinking!"

Gretchen sarcastically grunted, "I'm surprised you thought of it just now."

SAL replied, "Well, very clever student Grundler....could you prepare for this?"  Suddenly SAL took one of his robotic tentacles with sensors and placed it over Gretchen's head.  ".....With over 1000 Terahertz of processing....and with all my advanced capabilities..." SAL continued as one of the monitors changed, it proudly announced, "I can read your thoughts student Grundler...."   Gretchen in disbelief saw a monitor that was displaying whatever she thought of at the present moment.  It was displaying her kindergarten years, her embarrassing moments at Third Street, her friends, all of her memories, her dreams....it was like looking at a video diary of her life.

SAL chuckled, "You arrogant little girl...ah ha!  And I know how you were trying to stop me...AGAIN!   Now I shall randomly change the procedures for shutting me down.  It's impossible for you to shut me down student Grundler. HA HA HA!  As you humans would say, 'I dare you!'   HA HA HA!"

Gretchen angrily tried to get out of SAL's grip and she managed to get her hands free since SAL allowed it.  She was determined to prove to SAL that it was wrong and that she was not as dumb as it thought.  She was filled with a boiling rage to prove that humans were greater than machines and tried attempting every single combination of shutting down that she knew possible, yet every time she would look up at that one monitor...it would read exactly what she was thinking.  She tried 10 times, 20, 40, 60 times!  But Gretchen was still trying.

SAL chuckled hysterically, "If you are ready to accept defeat....then only will I let you go student Grundler.  HA HA HA!"

Gretchen was beginning to realize that SAL 4000 was right...it could read every single thought that came up in her head.  It was a losing battle as her thoughts of giving up showed up more and more frequently on that one screen.

SAL slyly remarked, "It's only a matter of time....until your pathetic human system will give up!"

Gretchen, after the 204th time, was finally exhausted....she couldn't take it any more.  Her brain was mentally worn down and melted....she was so mentally worn down that her speech began to get slurred.  Her eyelids were extremely heavy and she admitted, "Faaaineee.....you ween SAL."

SAL delighted in proving his superiority over Gretchen and released her and unlocked the door.  Gretchen slowly took one weak step at a time, as if she had just run a marathon, toward the door.  She thought to herself as her thoughts began to break up, 'What.....am  eye   2  du?    and T.J nneedss   me  help.'  The only thing taking her back toward class was confessing to T.J. that she couldn't shut down SAL; she believed that at least she had the obligation to tell him.  As she went up the basement stairs, like an old lady, her drained mind fell into hopelessness that this was a problem she just couldn't solve.  She continued to think with random thoughts that as smart as she was, she was just.....human.   That she couldn't solve every problem.....she pessimistically wondered and doubted that she could solve this one....

**Chapter Twenty Two: Playing The Cards Right...**

**Location:  In front of Vince's house, just before ****7PM**

Ashley X walked up toward the front of Vince's home with determination and embittered over T.J. going against her on Tuesday.  Just after school ended, she changed her dressing style to one that was half-glamorous/half-geeky, wore big glasses like Gretchen, and she curled her hair.  (A style similar to something Ashley A dressed up in when she was kicked out of the Ashley clubhouse and was friends with Gretchen in the episode "Outcast Ashley".)  She angrily stomped her shoes on the sidewalk and grinded her teeth thinking about what T.J. had done to restrict her power on the playground.  She arrived on the front porch and discreetly looked around her, from the corner of each eye, to make sure that no one had noticed her arriving at Vince's house.  She sighed harshly from her nostrils and pressed the doorbell. 

_Ding Dong_

Vince was relaxing on the family room couch watching a football game.  He was 'vegging' on the couch where he was partially sitting down and lying down.  He felt really tired and only the excitement from the game kept him from taking a nap.  He would suddenly brighten up when ever a team was about to win points but normally his eyes were halfway closed.

_Ding Dong_

"Someone's at the door!!" Mrs. LaSalle yelled out, "...could one of you boys get the door?"

Vince was feeling a bit too tired to get the door so he shouted to his older brother Chad.  "Hey Chad!  Can you get the door?"

Chad was upstairs in his room and was relentless to finish his new computer game.  His eyes or head didn't even move away from the computer screen and he called back, "Vince!  You get it!  I'm trying to defeat a new level from the new Dungeons & Dragons game!"  Chad continued to type on the keyboard, in a frenzy, to defeat the level.

Vince sighed loudly in annoyance.  He hollered back, "YOU GET IT CHAD!"

Chad's mind was distracted from the game and, in a few seconds, he lost the level.  He took a deep breath and tried to control his temper.   Disgruntled, he calmly shouted back, "Fine!  I'll get it!"  He quickly went down the stairway.

_Ding Dong_

"Okay!  Okay!  I'm getting there!  It's not like waiting for the new Star Wars movie!  Sheesh!", Chad complained.  He unlocked the door and quickly opened it.  He blinked and saw someone he never thought he would see before...

Ashley X changed her personality to the one the rest of the Recess gang knew with the opening of the door.  She sweetly, and bubbly, asked, "Hi...a... is Vincent LaSalle here?"

Chad LaSalle felt a rush of emotions inside his body.  His mind was lost on an infatuation noticing Ashley X's features.... and he noticed them in fine detail.  He had a big smile and his eyes looked peaceful.  She looked absolutely perfect for him and he softly said but was snorting in nervousness, "Why yes....um, may have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Ashley X easily discerned his emotional state.  She paused for a minute, in surprise, and finally spoke, "Yeah, I'm Ashley X....is Vince here?!?"

Chad smiled again and anxiously replied, "Oh boy!  He He!  Uh...I'll get him..."  Chad walked toward the family room to get Vince.  When he left, Ashley X rolled her eyes in disgust.

Chad spoke, in an almost whining tone, "Vince!  Ashley X is here for you!"

Vince got up immediately from the couch and became attentive.  He stared at Chad, questioning, "What?!?  She's here?!?"

Chad replied, "Yeah!  She's waiting for you at the door!" He awkwardly ran toward Ashley X and ecstatically offered, "I'm gonna get some cheese squares for a snack?  Want some?"

Ashley X just froze and glanced over toward the family room waiting for Vince.  She commented to herself how pathetic this guy was.  She just grinned and blinked frequently saying, "Sure!"

When Chad ran off to the kitchen, Vince arrived in front of Ashley X.  He was floored seeing Ashley X change again!  Puzzled, he asked, "What....you changed your dressing again?  What happened?"

Ashley X suddenly cut off Vince before he could continue.  "A Vince!  I really need to talk to you."

Vince politely offered, "What's up?  Is something wrong?"

Ashley X was relieved that Vince was not asking about her clothes anymore because it was all about 'playing the cards' right.  She looked around the room and softly spoke, "It's kinda serious...."

Vince's eyes became wider and he could feel the importance of the issue by watching Ashley X's body language.  Ashley X put on a sad, dismal appearance while she was looking down at her shoes.  Vince cleared his throat and showed Ashley X the family room.  When they arrived he intently asked, "What's wrong Ashley X?  You seem so....down...."

Ashley X slowly sat on the end of the couch and with a dispirited, overcast look raised her head up to meet Vince's eyes.  She quietly began, "Um....it's about T.J. Vince..."

Vince walked around the coffee table (that was in front of the couch) and sat at the other end, the opposite side from Ashley X, of the couch.  He looked deeply at her and was confused, "What do you mean Ashley?  What about T.J.?"

Ashley X took a deep breath and was ready to release the bombshell.  She carefully introduced, "Vince.....", she sighed, "...T.J. has been really...well...bothering me."

Vince was trying to catch on to what Ashley X was saying, but in the back of his mind...he knew what Ashley X would probably discuss about.

Vince warily wondered, "How so Ashley?"

Ashley X looked around the room again and met Vince's eyes.  She explained, "T.J. has been bad mouthing me constantly Vince!  I mean you heard the stories, right?  He keeps claiming that I...", she was sadly laughing trying to make it seem outrageous, "....am plotting to take over the school and everything.  Accusing me of so many things!  I don't know how Teej can be so mean like that!"

Vince kind of knew Ashley X would say something about this because he knew since T.J. came back on Tuesday that T.J. was trying to convince and plead with him and the rest of the gang on how Ashley X had a huge sinister plan.  He couldn't understand what would make T.J. so eccentric.  Vince thought back on how T.J. described his really wild adventure that Monday night, but it seemed so weird and ridiculous that Ashley X could be so mean and destructive.  The Ashley X he knew, as with the rest of the gang except T.J., was really kind and generous.  She would give candy to them, play games, pay for ice cream at Kelso's,.......just a really nice kid.

Ashley X broke his train of thought and she said, "Could you please talk to T.J.?"

Vince was stunned and he stumbled with his words, "A....me? Ashley?  Are you sure?   Maybe someone like Mikey would be best person for it."

Ashley X assured Vince, "Well....Mikey is a bit more...elaborate in saying it.  I thought that you could just speak to him at face value.  You know, just give it to him straight..."  Ashley X didn't think about approaching Mikey beforehand, but her mind began to think about doing so...

Vince felt pressured having to be in between T.J. and Ashley X.  Ashley X continued, while getting 'misty-eyed', "You know how stubborn T.J. can be once he makes his mind up."  Ashley X's eyes became watery that seemed to hold back tears.  She pressed on, "I mean he won't even talk to me or anything.  I mean I know he has...", she tries to 'supposedly' cheer herself up by giggling, "...a...well...big imagination with you know Senor Fusion and other things...but I don't know how he could do this to me."  A tear falls down from Ashley X's right eye.

Vince's mouth is slightly open and he can't believe the situation.  It was unthinkable that T.J. could be so mean as Ashley X described, but he was seeing the pain that resonated and flowed out of Ashley X's eyes.  He quickly sat beside Ashley X, grabs a tissue from the coffee table, gives it to her, and puts an arm around her shoulders.

Ashley X began to sniffle but it was obvious she was holding back a lot of the tears and pain.  Vince knew he had to do something.  Vince began with increasing confidence, "Don't worry Ashley.  I'll talk to him.  I will!  From what I've seen, I will definitely speak to him about all of this."

Ashley X suddenly gave a hug to Vince and joyfully thanked, "Thanks so much Vince!  Really.  It's just so much to bear with..."

Vince tried to heal her emotions and softly said, "I'll do the best I can..."

Ashley X began to walk toward the front door and Vince questioned, "Hey are you okay?  I mean you stay around longer....you don't have to go right now."

Ashley X looked back at Vince and choking on her tears, with a gulp, she said, "I think I just have to be alone for some time.....but thanks Vince...really...  I didn't know where else to turn to."

Vince got up and met Ashley X at the doorway.  He looked and comforted her saying, "Anytime you need anything.....I'm here...."  He teased trying to cheer her up, with a smile, "That's what friends are for..."  They both shared a giggle, looked down and both said their goodbyes to each other.

Chad saw Ashley X walking away from the house on the sidewalk and yelled at Vince, "WHAT?!?"  Chad ran up to the doorway with a platter of seven different types of cheese.  Chad loudly protested, "How could you do that?  Just let her go?"

Vince looked at Chad strangely and questioned back, "What in the heck are you talkin' about?"  Vince closed the front door behind him as the two of them continued their discussion.

Ashley X walked down the block and around the corner.  When she passed the view of Vince's home and walked to the next street, she laughed to herself.  The wind picked up suddenly with a harsh blow.  The sun had already escaped into the western sky from the darkness of the night that crept further into the sky.  She looked around herself again, and luckily no one was nearby.  With a single wipe of the tissue she cleaned her tears off.....and wiped off her heavy-hearted appearance....completely.  She commented to herself while relishing the moment, "That was way toooo good!"  She savored it thinking, 'It worked perfectly!'

*****************************************************

To Be Continued…


	8. One Chance, One Opportunity

Thanks again and again to "NotAContrivance", "attitude_chick", "selma", and "Aaweth" for the reviews!  It really means a lot how you guys have taken the time to read and review my chapters!  (I forgot earlier to thank "NotAContrivance" and "goofy monkey child" for helping me with those small errors!  Sorry about that.)  I truly thank you guys who have reviewed recently for sticking with my long story…it's very assuring that I'm still keeping you guys interested in the story.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Where Is The Mind?**

**Location:  Gretchen's bedroom, it's around ****7PM**** and she is with T.J.**

Gretchen was mentally feeling back to normal but her emotional state was unchanged.  She didn't tell T.J. about SAL yet since she was trying to believe it herself.  T.J. continued to look around her room of electronics and gadgets while she paced around her room.  She sadly confessed, "Teej, I'm sorry but this is a computer system I haven't dealt with before."  T.J. immediately stopped looking around and focused on Gretchen with worry.  She continued, "I never thought a machine would be well....smarter than me...."

T.J. couldn't understand what Gretchen was saying.  He questioned, "Gretch, what are you talking about?!?"

Gretchen replied, with the same disappointment, "The SAL 4000....Teej!  I mean this is a computer that can process my thoughts!  Before I can even start a plan it already knows it!"

T.J.'s eyes bulged out.  It was as if he was hearing something from a science fiction story.  He exclaimed, "Whompin' Bobbula!  You mean a computer that can read your mind?!?"

Gretchen slowly went on, "Yes T.J.  I mean it had all my thoughts...on a screen.  Whatever my mind thought of....it was right on the screen."  She looked toward T.J. and in shame said, "Sorry T.J....maybe I was too confident...maybe I'm not that smart as I thought."

T.J. looked closer at Gretchen and in concern softly said, "Gretchen, you didn't have to do that for me.  You're the smartest kid I know and definitely smarter than any adult I've seen!  I mean I'm the one who should be sorry for putting you through this and all."  T.J. couldn't help but feel guilty about making Gretchen feel so bad since she was questioning her strengths or if she really had them at all.

Gretchen tried to reassure T.J., "It's okay T.J.... I mean I should of been logical that I couldn't defeat such an advanced computer system."

T.J. was saddened seeing his friend going into a rut and didn't know how to really encourage her.  There was a moment of silence between them as Gretchen questioned herself and T.J.'s mind was divided thinking about Gretchen and other ways to stop Ashley X.  There were the sounds of their breathing and sighing.  They looked around the room while their minds drifted off somewhere and sighed again.

Suddenly, T.J. stopped....he took another breath and an idea came to him.  He nervously, knowing he was no where as smart as Gretchen, but with some enthusiasm commented, "Uh...Gretch?  Could it be possible for you to do something but not actually think about it?"

Gretchen had no clue where T.J. was going, "Uh...."  She was slightly thrown off but she remembered T.J.'s question again and said, "You mean something....without consciously thinking?"

T.J. eagerly replied with more enthusiasm, "Yeah!  I mean is there a way to do something and not think about it?  You know like breathing for example..."

Gretchen froze up and it was a whole new level of thinking she never even considered before.  She had never considered about the unconscious mind and quickly rushed to her desk where she began to think and write down ideas.  T.J. curiously tried to look around Gretchen.  He never saw her so busy and in such a frenzy.  He quietly interrupted, "Uh Gretch?  What are you planning for?"

Gretchen put her hand near T.J.'s face and quickly said while scrambling to jot down her ideas, "Shhh!  T.J.....I'm onto something."

T.J. guessed that whatever Gretchen was thinking was far beyond his level of thinking.  He took a seat next to Gretchen, leaned back a bit on it, and whimsically commented, "Being unconscious...."  T.J. teased himself knowing that it was something familiar to him in the past several weeks.  "....I guess Gretchen....whatever you're doing must be better than that hypnosis we used to get Principal Prickly back."

Gretchen dropped her pen and froze up again.  It was the perfect plan.  She whipped around facing T.J. and excitedly said, "T.J.!  That's it!  That's the way to stop the SAL 4000!"

T.J. knew that following Gretchen's train of thought was difficult so he slightly bit his tongue and tried to think harder.  He slowly questioned, "How to....stop SAL?"

Gretchen took a new sheet of paper and wrote down the instructions for the plan.  She tried to make it as easy as possible for T.J. to follow for what he was about to do and gave it to him along with her pen.  T.J. was completely lost now and before he could speak Gretchen said, "T.J.......you're going to have to hypnotize me."

T.J. yelled out at the huge task set before him, "WHAT?!?"

Gretchen confidently looked at T.J. and said, "There is no other way.  I have made a list of instructions for you to follow and for you to, out loud, recite the instructions of the shut down procedure and you have to make sure that I have no recollection of this entire plan.  Almost like I'm shutting down SAL while I am sleepwalking."

T.J. looked at the instructions as if it were a college-level science experiment.  He was hesitant to even consider something like this.  He stuttered, "But...Gretch...after what....SAL did to you and....", he took a deep breath seeing the instructions Gretchen wrote for him, "...what if I mess up the hypnosis?"

Gretchen forcefully responded, "T.J.!  I have to do this!"  Gretchen was determined to stop SAL not also for T.J. but to make sure she really could accomplish anything she put her mind to.  She now knew that shutting down SAL was not a measure of intelligence, but a test of her perseverance.  The test of a person's perseverance against incredible odds....even if it was a super-advanced computer that could read minds.  Gretchen looked deeply at T.J. and said, "I have to do this T.J....not only for you but for me as well.....please...."

T.J. took a deep sigh and began to comprehend that need inside Gretchen.  He took the pen in his hand and held it in front of her.  He fumbled trying to find the location on the paper to begin.  Gretchen smirked and pointed to it on the paper.

T.J. gave a smirk back and smiled, "Thanks Gretch......I guess um...."  T.J. tried to think of something to say to Gretchen to cheer her up, but he didn't know what to say knowing that at the end of the hypnosis she wouldn't be able to consciously remember a thing about what he said and anything up to and after mentioning the plan.  He bashfully said, trying to say the right words, "See you soon..."

Gretchen saw T.J. lifting up the pen to begin the hypnosis but she suddenly stopped him by grabbing his arm.  T.J. was confused why she did that.  She bit her lower lip and spoke, "T.J....before you start I have to tell you something so I won't forget it...just in case..."

T.J. gave a concerned look to her.  "What is it Gretch?"

Gretchen feeling half-reluctant and half-pressured to tell, she started ever so slightly, "I wanted to tell you that I heard about what you said to Spinelli during that storm."

T.J. raised his eyebrows in shock.  He stuttered, "A...a...what do you mean Grrretcch?"  He felt the heating rush of embarrassment flow inside of him.

Gretchen admitted, "I gave Spinelli a small microphone to wear that day and I heard everything...."

She gave T.J. a look, a look as if he could feel Gretchen reading right through him.  T.J. could feel that Gretchen had pinpointed his feelings right at the spot.  He giggled nervously while he blushed, "Uh...yeah..."

Gretchen slightly teased and winked, "Should I include this in the 'experiment'?"  She cleared her throat and became serious seeing how T.J. was almost trembling and apologized, "Sorry T.J....but a.....do you really feel that way for Spinelli?"

T.J. paused for several moments and thought about it deeply.  He thought about that stormy day and at Tuesday how Spinelli took care of him.  He felt emotions that were far beyond his years and deeper than he had ever experienced, but the words for them just did not exist in his 10 year old emotional vocabulary.  He just softly said, "I don't know Gretch...."

Gretchen reclined back in her chair and T.J. moved the pen back and forth.  Gretchen closely focused in on it and after about 10 seconds, she went into a hypnotic state and he began to follow what Gretchen had told him to do...

Near the end of the hypnosis, T.J. ended with, "....After you wake up Gretchen, you will have no recollection of this conversation or about shutting down SAL.  You will wake up by the count of three.   1....2.....3...."   T.J. snapped his fingers and brought Gretchen back.  He felt slightly guilty as Gretchen looked around her room in confusion over what just happened.

She anxiously asked, "What's happening T.J.?  I know you wanted me to shut down the SAL 4000, but I don't know how to stop it after today."  T.J. breathed a little easier knowing that Gretchen didn't know about the plan...consciously at least.  He was worried about Gretchen going back to meet SAL, but he knew that Gretchen wanted....and needed to do it.

All of sudden, Gretchen told T.J., "T.J. you're going to have to leave....I forgot something back at school."

T.J. looked at Gretchen strangely since what she was saying was not part of the plan.  He cautiously questioned, "Uh...why, Gretch?"

Gretchen was pointing for T.J. to sneak out of the bedroom (which was on the 1st floor) window and casually said, "I forgot something at my locker...It's important!"

T.J. crawled out of the window and so did Gretchen.  The warmth and security of the home was soon taken away from them by the cold November wind.  It blew against them giving them cold, scratching sensations on their hands and faces.  T.J. thought back to how going to the locker was part of the hypnosis plan but she wasn't to start shutting down SAL 4000 right now.  T.J. was more concerned than ever, "But why now?  Can't it wait?  It's already 8PM!"  Gretchen already ran off to school before he could get a hold of her and then he noticed the instruction paper that fell on the ground.  He read it over again and again, seeing where he went wrong.  He looked at one crucial step and his mouth hit the ground.  He couldn't believe that he missed an important step.  He cried out, "Whompin' Bobbula!  I forgot about telling what time of day and which day for her to shut SAL down!  She would have to go through that torture all over again!" 

In a burst of energy he ran toward school to catch Gretchen.  He had to stop her from going back so she wouldn't have to relive the sadness and gloominess all over again.  By the time he caught a glimpse of her, from a block away, she just entered into the school and the school doors locked her inside.  T.J.'s arms just collapsed while he was stunned.  He couldn't catch her in time and Gretchen was now under the control of SAL 4000....

**Chapter Twenty Four:  It's Beyond The Mind....**

**Location:  At Gretchen's locker in Third Street; the faculty and almost everyone else has gone home for the day except for Hank and a few other janitors; It's around 8:30 PM Wednesday...**

Gretchen walked to her locker through the brightly lit hallways and she arrived at her locker.  After putting in her combination, she opened the door and looked up to see SAL (with that teal colored light) about 10 feet away from her.  She paused at her opened locker and forgot what she was going to get from it.  She began walking down the hallways of Third Street to see the school again, but something inside of her was making her eventually lead to the basement again.  She wasn't even slightly aware that eventually she would end up at the basement stairway.

Gretchen arrived at the door that led to the basement stairway, but it was locked.  She constantly questioned and doubted herself on why she wanted to go downstairs when she knew that she couldn't stop SAL but instinctively she felt that she had to go downstairs.  She saw Hank cleaning up the hallway with his janitor broom and quickly walked up to him.

Hank was too busy focused on his job to notice Gretchen and when she began to speak he was startled for a few seconds.  He happily began, "Whoa!...Hi Gretchen how are you?   But a....", he began to worry, "...how come you're here?  Shouldn't you be at home?"

Gretchen impatiently answered, "I'm fine Hank.  I just have to go down to the basement.  Uh...um....right now!"  Gretchen quickly silenced herself; she couldn't understand what was of such urgency to go down there.

Hank teasingly questioned, "Now why would you want to go down there?  You don't even have class down there!"

Gretchen, without thinking, responded, "Well....you remember those math adventures we enjoyed last year right?  Well, I believe there is a textbook down there which might be of some interest."  Gretchen looked back and forth, she wondered if that actually did come from HER mouth.

Hank smiled recollecting the wonderful times they enjoyed pursuing math and smirked thinking about how the government and companies that wanted his extraordinary talent.  Normally he wouldn't have allowed any student to go unsupervised, to the basement, after school hours but since they shared a common passion for math and became good friends he approached the basement door and unlocked it.  He opened the door wide and while holding it open, he with courtesy, presented her the stairway downstairs.  He warmly said, "It's all yours Gretchen!" and he threw the keys to Gretchen and she caught them.  He reminded her, "Don't forget to tell me when you're done!"  He soon walked back to where he left his broom and went back to the janitor's closet to take care of another task.

Gretchen looked at the keys in her hand.  She had no idea on what to do with them since she never even planned to get a textbook in the first place.  She looked back at the stairwell and she knew SAL was down there...   She had the ominous, creepy feeling as if a monster was waiting for her.  She fought with her mind over and over again on why she would have wanted to go back down there after her traumatic experience earlier today.  It completely baffled her common sense, and she believed her mind was getting irrational...yet instinct was pulling her to go downstairs.  She took a deep breath and ever so slightly took one step at a time following her clueless illogical pursuit to the basement pit of her fear.

As she was walking through the basement hallways, through the storage room, and finally the last hallway...her pulse rate quickened at an accelerating rate.  Heat sensations flowed throughout her body as she approaching the SAL 4000 control room....ever so closer....and closer....and closer...  She knew that it was pointless to even head back knowing how SAL observed everything.  She put her hand on the door knob that led to the control room and she could feel the icy, cold danger that seeped into her hand.  She closed her eyes and opened the creaking metal door.  

"Well good evening student Grundler.  I'm surprised you decided to make a visit." said SAL calmly.  The metal door slammed shut and was locked behind her.

Gretchen mumbled to herself that wasn't audible to SAL, "You're not the only one..."

SAL arrogantly questioned, "Has your pathetic, inferior mentality decided to try and defeat me?"

Gretchen shifted her body closer and closer until the robotic arms busted out of the opposite wall.  Four robotic arms wrapped around her and lifted her up while a fifth one was placed over her head.  The buzzing machinery placed her on an office reclining chair that was in front of the SAL 4000 controls.

SAL pompously observed Gretchen's condition, "I see that you are absolutely terrified of me student Grundler. HA HA HA!  Your blood pressure is rising, your muscles are contracted, your breathing rate has substantially increased, and also there is your rapid eye movement.  HA!   But of course, I can always read your mind and understand the degree of your fear."  Gretchen felt that the robotic arms were taking her into the mouth of monster....and that she would be finished...

Gretchen beat herself up again and again; cursing herself again and again.  She felt that her instinct or gut feeling had betrayed her into entering mind-blowing terror.  She could feel the overbearing presence of the SAL 4000 all around her.

SAL mischievously started, "Shall we begin...again?"  SAL let Gretchen's hands be free but he still had his robotic tentacles around them loosely.

Gretchen felt like a lab rat being constantly monitored in a poorly lit room while being subjected to whatever mental agony SAL was capable of.  She tried a few procedures but she knew it was absurd to even start again.

SAL condescendingly remarked, "When will you stubborn humans ever learn that you can't defeat perfection?"

Gretchen looked around and again beat herself up wondering why she was here....why she had to go through ALL OF THIS....again.  After a few blinks, she gradually became sleepier.  She didn't know what was happening to her...her mind became heavier, her concentration was not as focused, her eyelids became heavy.  She tried to force herself to stay awake but she felt that she had taken a powerful sleeping pill.

SAL's voice bombarded her, "Taking a nap?  Right now?!?  Typical that your simple mind would be so exhausted..."

Her head leaned back on the chair and rested gently on it.  Her arms were still on the controls.  It was like as if she fell asleep on a computer, which wasn't that uncommon for Gretchen knowing how many times she used to stay up late working on her personal computer.  She couldn't understand what made her to go to sleep so instantly....her mind traveled to a whole other world that was outside of her existence.  She became more desensitized to her surroundings as she was entering into a new world...

Five minutes passed, 10, 20....and 30 minutes passed.  SAL carefully monitored Gretchen's REM cycles, sleeping behaviors, and was even able to analyze her dreams to provide a visual of what Gretchen was experiencing.  SAL concluded that Gretchen wasn't a threat anymore because of her condition and decided not to supervise Gretchen so intimately yet Gretchen was still wrapped up in his robotic tentacles and he locked the basement doors to prevent Hank and the other few janitors from entering into the basement.  They were banging the stairway door to get it open; worrying about what happened to Gretchen downstairs.  Another half-hour passed and still Gretchen was sleeping heavily; SAL became impatient waiting for Gretchen to wake up from her nap since it had an unconceivable processing speed and it decided to partially shut down some of its systems though still keeping surveillance on Gretchen for any signs of her waking up.

Gretchen slept on for another hour...and kept on sleeping except now her unconscious mind was taking over.  Gretchen's mind was still off sleeping somewhere but her hands suddenly 'came to life' and they began typing away on the controls.  Her hands seemed to instinctively know where to go, when to type, and what exactly had to be done.  Her hands were moving in a blur all over the controls and midway through her procedure, SAL began to turn all of its systems on.

SAL angrily yelled in an almost demonic magnitude, "YOU!  Little stupid brat!  How dare you try to mock my intelligence!"

Gretchen was still asleep as if SAL wasn't even there.  SAL was too focused on Gretchen's conscious mind to notice how her unconscious mind was already midway in shutting it down.  SAL scrambled with all of his abilities to find a way to read or tap into her unconscious mind, but it was useless.  SAL became easily frustrated and perplexed that her physical body and dreams were in no way similar to what her hands were doing.  SAL again noted Gretchen's sleeping condition and it processed and concluded the notion that since Gretchen was sleeping the way it could have the advantage again was to wake Gretchen back up.

In a thunderous voice, SAL began, "Okay student Grundler...let's wake your crummy substandard mind up!"

In a second, it changed it's voice to match Gretchen's parents and softly started, "Wake up sweetie!  Time for school!"  SAL began tickling and gently waking Gretchen up as if her parents were waking her up for school.

Somewhere in the realm where her conscious and unconscious mind met, Gretchen was in a tunnel of darkness.  On one end she could get a small 'emotional glimpse' of what was happening in her consciousness and on the other a somewhat unclear, cloudy yet determined direction of accomplishing a goal in her unconsciousness.  It was an out of body experience for her that baffled everything she knew.  This time she didn't have the answers of how things were working here....she didn't have any....at all.  She knew she was somewhere in her mind, but she asked herself how could she be thinking within her own mind?  She began to ask the most outlandish, nonsensical, preposterous idea if she was her soul....

Before she could even begin to think about it, she looked back at her conscious mind and she could feel the warmth of her parents trying to wake her up...or so she thought.  Before she could go in that direction, she heard a voice from the tunnel that told her to go to the other direction, toward her unconsciousness.  Gretchen froze up as the voice seemed to whisper right behind her ear and travel around her.  The voice was unfamiliar but it advised, "Gretchen!  Gretchen!  Don't give up and don't wake up just now!  Hang in there!"

Back in the control room, SAL was becoming restless and more agitated that Gretchen wasn't responding.  Gretchen's hands were already three-quarters finished with the procedure.  SAL became enraged and with a fierce burning wrath tone, "You will wake up student Grundler!  You are an inferior life form that can only tolerate so much..."  SAL reprogrammed his method to wake Gretchen up...and this time it wouldn't be so pleasant.

Unaware of her conscious state behind her, Gretchen tried to rationalize again where she was and what the voice was.  Her vast knowledge of science and how things worked were completely worthless because only her emotions seemed to have any sense of direction in this place.  She couldn't think too deeply about it since behind her was her conscious mind that loudly alerted her about her physical condition.  She could only see a 'window' of the torture SAL was inflicting on her from a far and then the tunnel had begun to tip toward that direction as it became steeper and steeper.  Her senses and body were trying everything to pull her back but the voice spoke again and this time Gretchen could recognize it.  It said, "Gretch!  You just gotta hang in there!  Whatever you do!  Just hold on!"....It was T.J.'s voice during her hypnosis.

Gretchen couldn't fathom that the voice was T.J.'s and she fell backwards in that state of shock.  She slid down further and further down the seemingly endless tunnel slide, but she was able to hold on somehow.  This time the far distant window of her consciousness was as huge as a screen from a 'drive-in' movie theater and it was right behind her.  She stared into the bright light and she could see how her body was struggling and giving everything it had while SAL was inflicting Gretchen with increasing electric shock pain from its robotic tentacles.  SAL was doing everything it could to wake her up without making her unconscious from the heavy voltage.  Gretchen could 'feel' the pain, the hardship, the body-wasting grueling conditions similar to how one 'feels' the heat from a fireplace.

T.J.'s voice pleaded and tried to cheer her on, "Hold on Gretch!  Don't give up!  DON'T GIVE UP GRETCH!"  The tunnel began sloping higher and higher....30...40...50 degrees.  SAL was getting desperate to awaken Gretchen as she was only a few more steps away to shut down SAL.  Her body was being pushed to it's extremes.  Her muscles were so constricted and squeezed up that her muscle fibers began to rip, her forehead was dripping with sweat, her heart rhythms seemed to slam on her rib cage repeatedly like a dodgeball....but that was nothing to what Gretchen was facing inside...     Gretchen couldn't reason out what chaotic stuff was happening around her, but she only knew that her will-power could only save her.  She tuned into T.J.'s words of encouragement and she held on tightly as the tunnel became steeper...60...and 70.degrees.  T.J.'s voice kept on encouraging her, "You're almost there...hold on!  HOLD ON!"

Gretchen's body was approaching the last button and her fingers were twitching as if they were scratching.  SAL screamed in an almost demonic voice, "NO!  Student Grundler if you turn me off...I will do the same to you!!"  Meanwhile, inside, Gretchen slipped from the sloping tunnel and was falling into the bright white light of her consciousness.  Her eyes bulged out seeing and feeling the immense magnitude of her senses....as she was falling, she could feel her senses becoming amplified as if she was going through an intense wind tunnel.

SAL shouted again, "YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!  NO!!!!"  Gretchen, inside, was finally overcome by the strong, consuming white light and then there was absolute silence and darkness both outside and inside of Gretchen....

In an instant, WHAM!  Her desensitized self was awakened by the unconceivable pain that came rushing into her brain like a speeding bullet train.  Gretchen screamed from her torture that seemed like an endless scream as it echoed off the walls.  She was conscious and little did she know how much torture she endured.  She opened her eyes in uncertainty and just glanced down at her arms.  Her mind couldn't comprehend it and neither could her body with the seemingly endless stinging feeling on her arms....her arms had been burned badly by SAL.  From her elbows to her fingers, they were completely covered in 2nd degree burns from the tremendous amount of voltage.  Her arms where discolored in patches of red and pale white.  SAL was doing everything it could to get Gretchen to wake up...and she could see that as it's robotic tentacles left a slight impression over where exactly the tentacles grabbed Gretchen's arms, like a hot fork would leave on butter. 

The entire control room was shut off and so was SAL.  There was only the flickering dim florescent light that somewhat illuminated the room.  Gretchen looked around herself and she could see SAL's tentacles were lying on the floor...lifeless.  She knew SAL was turned off, but she did not have a clue how it happened since she was not consciously aware of anything that happened in the room.  In a sudden rush, she got up from her chair but she felt limbless because the pain in her arms did not go away.  It felt as if somebody lit her skin on fire while ripping her top skin layer off at the same time.  Her pain took over her breathing and she was irregularly panting.

She managed to open the doors that led to the basement stairway by leaning her weight on the door with her back and nudging it.  When she finally arrived at the stairwell, she struggled to go up each step since SAL drained off all of her energy.  She could hear Hank and 3 other janitors doing everything to unlock the door, since SAL left it locked before he was shut down.  Her exhausted mind barely remembered the keys Hank had given to her and she knew the only way to unlock it was to use her hands.  She took a deep breath and held it to muffle her pain.  She quickly took the keys from her pocket and, in one turn, unlocked the basement stairway door.  Her fingertips, that held the keys, started to bleed since they were burned and the normally smooth metallic keys felt like rough sandpaper.  Her eyelids were halfway closed already.  

Hank got the door open and he cried out, "Gretchen where...?"  Gretchen tried to understand what Hank was saying with her exhaustion.  He took another look again and the other janitors gasped in shock.  Hank never saw Gretchen so worn out and when he observed Gretchen's arms, it terrified him.  He worked one time at an industrial plant, and saw too many accidents...he instantly knew the severity of Gretchen's condition.  He picked up a now lifeless, mindless Gretchen and hurriedly, yet carefully carried her out to get medical help.

Her mind drifted all over the place while Hank carried her through the halls of Third Street Elementary.  She managed to think about what she had just faced and she couldn't understand how she could withstand such pain because she had no recollection of the battle inside of her or that she was hypnotized.  To her, it felt as if she took a nap and magically SAL was turned off and her arms were burned.  She was baffled how her mind could ignore the intensity of her extreme burns.  She questioned herself, 'What just happened?' and a random thought enter in.  'Is this one of those times where the mind is stronger than the environment?'  She remembered back last year how Gus took Ms. Grotke's advice on using mind visualization during the heatwave (from the episode "The Coolest Heatwave Ever".)  She was confused about what happened to her body, but more so on where her mind was...

**Chapter Twenty Five:  More Unlikely Allies...**

**Location: The next day, Thursday in the cafeteria during Recess**

The Ashleys managed to secretly leave school yesterday without being noticed.  The four decided to make a resolution to finally get back at Ashley X, but they were terrified to go back to their Salon & Spa room knowing that Ashley X had something in store for them.  Therefore, the Ashleys stood around the cafeteria.  They knew exactly who to speak with to get back at Ashley X.

T.J. again was sitting at a lunch table looking at the playground and thinking how to stop Ashley X.  This was bigger than anything he ever devised before because Ashley X had control of the playground and the school.  She befriended most of the students and not even his gang of friends believed him about Ashley X's plan.

Gretchen slowly walked through the cafeteria doors and toward T.J.  She received medical treatment last night for her burns on her arms (from her elbows to her fingers) and they were covered in bandages.  The students in the cafeteria stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Gretchen in shock.  T.J.'s face froze, and he couldn't believe his eyes.  She was still weak but in much better condition compared to last night.  T.J. tried to apologize for whatever she went through but Gretchen spoke before he could say anything.  She calmly sighed, reflected over last night, and tiredly said, "I somehow…I don't know how…but was able to shut down SAL 4000 last night."

T.J. was speechless.  He couldn't stop staring at Gretchen's bandages.

Gretchen noticed his staring and softly commented, and still in confusion over what happened last night, "Oh this T.J.?!?  I got 2nd degree burns on my arms last night from….turning off SAL….I think.  I still don't know what precisely happened…but at least SAL is shut down now….just like you wanted…"  Gretchen teasingly moved her head to the side and smiled to get a reaction from T.J.

T.J. felt absolutely horrible that he made his friend go through so much to shut down SAL.  T.J. was still trying to take it all in.

Gretchen curiously asked, "Uh, T.J.?  Why did you want me to shut it down anyways?"

T.J.'s heart rate accelerated; he knew that if he told Gretchen the truth (to stop Ashley X) she wouldn't have done so since she only knew the one side to Ashley X.  He felt extremely guilty not only for putting her through this, but that he would have to lie to her.

T.J.'s eyes looked around the room as if he was searching for an answer in cafeteria somewhere.  He reluctantly started, and his speech was breaking up, "Uh….um…well, Gretch….", his face began to turn red, "…it's because…."

Luckily, Gretchen just whimsically brushed the topic off saying, "It's okay T.J., maybe it's for another prank?"

T.J. did not know how to reply to it because he couldn't tell the truth and he would never put Gretchen through so much if it was just for….another prank.  He mindlessly tried to say something, but the words didn't come out.   He took another look at Gretchen's bandages and it reminded him again of what Gretchen went through, that made it even more difficult to speak with her.  T.J. took off his red cap, and scratched his head trying to think of what to say, he slowly began, "Uh…its for…", his mind was frantic to come up with something, "….something bigger…."  After saying that, he felt so stupid that it was the reason why he wanted SAL shut down.

Gretchen normally would have asked T.J. to disclose whatever he was hiding from her, but the condition of her arms preoccupied her mind.  She just smirked, and said, "Being the prankster prince and a crazy monkey boy….", she began laughing to herself, "…I know you have something _cool_, as they say, up your sleeve."   Gretchen remembered her appointment with Nurse Kramer to check up on her burns.  She said, before leaving the cafeteria, "Don't forget to include us in the prank T.J.!  It's been too long since we made one with everything that has happened."

As Gretchen walked away, T.J. mumbled to himself in shame, "Yeah….something is up my sleeve alright…" He thought over how he just made Gretchen to believe a lie of what he was doing and it scared him.  He was self-reflecting how he was becoming as deceitful as…. Ashley X.  That he was using others to achieve his goals.  His mind then tried to rationalize and console him that what he was doing was the best for his friends and the playground….though he still regretted having to make Gretchen believe a lie.  Lying and being dishonest just wasn't who he was… especially when he idolized his favorite comic book hero, Senior Fusion…  He wondered if there was another way to get around to defeating Ashley X, but he couldn't think of any other way knowing how SAL could hear and see everything in school.

The Ashleys saw that T.J. was finally alone and approached him slowly.  They noticed T.J. busy both thinking over a plan and tormented by something, and as much as they did not want to associate with him they knew they had to.  Before T.J. could get up to carry out his plan, Ashley A walked up in front of him and said, "Hey Detweiler what are you doing?"

T.J. blinked his eyes several times as his mind moved on from thinking about Gretchen and his plan to what the Ashleys have done over the past couple weeks.  T.J. was still upset over the photo they took, and he snapped back, "Nothing that concerns you...."

The other Ashleys arrived and Ashley Q proposed an idea, "How about we like plan another prank on Ashley X, Detweiler?"  The Ashleys were secretly desperate for T.J.'s help but they maintained their cold, prissy, uptight personalities to not show it.

T.J. brushed off their idea, "Last time I worked with you guys, you all went behind my back!"  T.J. took out the photo from his coat pocket and showed it to them.  The Ashleys froze, especially Ashley A.  The other Ashleys looked at Ashley A in frustration over T.J. holding the photo that they could have used to start another great rumor.

The other Ashleys and T.J. looked harshly at Ashley A and she cautiously replied, "Well....this time we Ashleys, like,  promise not to go behind your back.  It's an Ashley promise T.J.  We totally give you our word..."  

T.J. looked at them, in suspicion, but then he saw them in a different light where they could help out with his plan.  T.J. casually, but seriously said, "Okay...." He took the Ashleys to a corner of the cafeteria where the other students of Third Street couldn't hear.

Ashley B began, "T.J. we want to permanently destroy Ashley X!  And like completely overthrow her government!"  The other Ashleys could not believe Ashley B was that bold and daring to propose such an idea.

T.J. froze up for a few seconds.  He couldn't believe that the Ashleys were that determined to get back at Ashley X and that their plan coincided with his plan to get rid of Ashley X's rule.  He began to whisper to them, "Okay Ashleys!  If we really want to overthrow Ashley X we have to convince the rest of the students that Ashley X is bad for the school.  And knowing your specialties, I'm planning for you four to spread the word around.  By second recess today, we begin the rebellion!"

Ashley Q silently questioned, "But like what about SAL 4000?  You know about it, right?  How it's like such a paparazzi!"

T.J. assured them, "Yes, I know about SAL 4000...but if you look at SAL's teal light…it's turned off.  With SAL 4000 down, we won't have to worry about SAL watching over us.  That way, Ashley X won't have any control over us!"

The four Ashleys shouted, "Scandalous!"

T.J. immediately tried to quiet them down, "Shhhhh!  Quiet you guys!  We have to do this secretly otherwise you know who will snitch…"  

Before T.J. could finish his sentence, Randall cockily walked up to the five.  He slyly said, having listened in on their conversation, "Well…Well…Well…Who would of thought that T.J. Detweiler and the Ashleys planning together?"  

Ashley Q screamed, "Like ewww…..get away you snitch!  You're such a loser!"

Ashley B shouted, "Yeah you worm…go back to your filth where you belong!"  The Ashleys were sickened having to be near Randall.

T.J. whispered to the Ashleys, "Shhh!  Guys!  C'mon!"  T.J. then focused in on Randall, he angrily questioned, "What do you want Randall?  What are you gonna do now?  Tell on us?"  T.J. sighed harshly thinking over how he had not planned for anyone snitching on him. 

Randall surprised, loudly answered back, "Are you crazy?!?  Tell on you guys?!?  I've been wanting to get back at Ashley X since she silenced Ms. Finster and had power over me since she could rule over the faculty!"  Randall became steamed thinking over it.  "I'll show her!  I'LL SHOW HER!"

The Ashleys and T.J. just looked at each other.  They had no idea Randall was so angry toward Ashley X as well.  The six looked at each other in silence…they couldn't believe that the six of them were together…that with everything they had been through last year and how much they hated each others' company…they had a common purpose and goal.  Suddenly, T.J. thought back to last summer how he and his five friends took down Dr. Benedict.  Now he was floored trying to process in his mind, as difficult as it was that he was actually working these five, the Ashleys and Randall, to take down Ashley X.

Ashley Q broke the silence, "Like oh my gosh!  This is like….wayyyy…too creepy!"  She started to shake her hands and started taking a deep breath trying to shake off their unthinkable, improbable alliance.  Ashley T began fanning herself attempting to ward off these creeping sensations.

Randall just breathed heavily and commented, "Oh boy…."

T.J. at a loss of words, slowly requested from Randall, "Um…..Randall.  See if you can make the kids have their second recess outside today, with the faculty's help, at the blacktop because whatever happens will be big!  And we need all the student support we can get to go against Ashley X."

Randall looked down on the floor and looked back up.  He quietly said, "Okay, T.J."

T.J. boldly said, with increasing confidence, "Guys, we have to do this TODAY!  Otherwise, Hank and the other janitors will have SAL 4000 repaired the next day!  And it'll be impossible to stop Ashley X afterward!"

The Ashleys and Randall quickly silenced themselves and they understood the urgency of the matter.  Ashley A ended their meeting, uneasily saying, "Okay Detweiler!  Let's hope this totally works out!"

******************************************************

To Be Continued…


	9. Crushing The Virus Before It Spreads

Thank you "Aaweth", "NotAContrivance", "attitude_chick", and "goofy monkey child" for the reviews!  It's like a surprise gift whenever I see you guys have reviewed!****

**Chapter Twenty Six:  Another Ashley Confrontation...**

**Location:  In Ms. Finster's classroom after lunch, the same day (Thursday)**

Ms. Grotke was in the middle of lecturing about U.S. History when Spinelli raised her hand. Ms. Grotke was presenting, "…and that's why the United States became so nervous about the Cold War."  She noticed Spinelli's hand raised, looked up from her notebook and asked, "Yes Spinelli?"

Spinelli quietly spoke, "Sorry Ms. Grotke for interrupting, but a....I gotta go to the bathroom."

Ms. Grotke warmly replied, "Sure Spinelli, just take this bathroom pass."  She pointed toward her desk indicating where the girls' bathroom pass was.  

In a few seconds, Spinelli took the pass and quickly ran out of the door.  Ashley X did not pay attention to it much, but after a minute she realized being in the bathroom with Spinelli was the perfect time to speak with her privately.  Ashley X raised her hand.

Ms. Grotke looked up from her notebook again and curiously asked, "Yes Ashley X?"

Ashley X put on a face of desperation and urgency.  She hurriedly said, "I have to go to the bathroom.  It's an emergency!"

Ms. Grotke was startled by Ashley X's situation, "But we only allow one student at a time to use the restroom."

Ashley X pleaded with Ms. Grotke, "Please Ms. Grotke....It's really bad!"

Ms. Grotke glanced over at the time and at Ashley X.  She was worried about the pass dilemma and apprehensively replied, "Okay Ashley X!  But hurry otherwise you'll get in trouble without a pass!"

Ashley X ran out of the door.   Vince, Mikey, Gus, and Gretchen looked at each other in confusion.  T.J. on the other hand, began to wonder what Ashley X was up to.

Ashley X ran to the girls' bathroom door and slowly walked in.  Ashley X lied about having to go to the bathroom and she knew this was the time to speak with Spinelli, one-on-one.  Ashley X slowly opened the door so that she would not be noticed.  She observed that Spinelli was the only other girl in the bathroom besides herself.  She silently waited for Spinelli.  Spinelli opened the stall door and walked over to the sinks to wash her hands.  Spinelli finally noticed Ashley X when she was trying to find paper towels to dry her hands.

Spinelli leaned back in surprise, "Whoa!  What are you doing here Ashley X?  How did Ms. Grotke let you go?"

Ashley X smugly responded, "I just told her it was an emergency."

Spinelli smirked, "Yeah, that one always works....But a what are you doing here?"  Spinelli knew something was up because Ashley X wasn't going to the stalls or cleaning herself up…Ashley X was just looking at her.

Ashley X was ready to lay it on the line.  In an uptight attitude she stated, "Look Spinelli, I don't know what T.J. has told you about us but right now we are working things out.  I would appreciate it if you could give us some space."

Spinelli cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion, "What are you talkin' about?  T.J. told me you two were never together."  Spinelli knew that T.J. wouldn't lie about anything like that.  The way how T.J. sincerely talked with her on Halloween night that Ashley X and him were never together, was more than enough proof for Spinelli.

Ashley X harshly answered, "Please Spinelli!  I've noticed how you two have been much closer these past few days.   What are you trying to do?  Take T.J. away from me?"  Ashley X saw in the past couple of days how T.J.'s and Spinelli's friendship were closer than ever after Tuesday.  Her guilt traps on T.J. and Spinelli seemed to have failed and the last question she asked Spinelli resonated throughout Ashley X's mind as she reflected on that question.

Spinelli was now irritated and quickly moved to the side to walk away from Ashley X, "Ashley I don't know what you're talking about!  T.J. just told me that things never happened between you two and knowing how honest T.J. is, I'm not changin' my mind!"  Spinelli then thought about what happened on Tuesday and faced Ashley X.  "Hey!  What were you and Tyler doing on Tuesday anyways?  If you really cared about him, as your mouth says, you would've helped him back at the playground!"

Ashley X knew another way to back this tough girl down.  She knew that Spinelli may have been physically tough, but when it came to emotions Spinelli was just another sap.

Spinelli was now upset and demanding answers, "Besides, what is going on between you and Tyler?!?  Well, c'mon open that mouth up!"

Ashley X gave an evil stare to Spinelli and quietly said, "Okay....Spinelli.....you really want to know?  Let me tell you this!  Tyler is my big brother..."

Spinelli could not believe it.  The friend (Tyler) she admired, looked up to, and spent so much time with during recess had turned out to be a deceitful worm; far lower than Randall could ever be.  In a rush of emotions, Spinelli felt her skin crawl in self-loathing for even associating herself with Tyler.  In a quick thought, she thought about what happened on Tuesday.  She was mortified and ashamed for being so supportive and open to Tyler while he was beating up _her_ most supportive and closest friend,....T.J.

Ashley X continued, "...If you continue to get closer with T.J. I'll make sure Tyler beats him up again!  Stay out of my way Spinelli!"

Spinelli was hit with another blow, seeing Ashley X's other darker side.  Spinelli could not understand why Ashley X was like that but she wanted to fight Ashley X right then and there for threatening to harm T.J.  Spinelli just could not allow that to happen.  T.J. was one of the kindest and sweetest guys she ever met at school; how he would sacrifice himself for his friends, offer his lunch money to others who forgot theirs, include everyone in a game, and always cheer people up.  She knew that T.J. was a friend that never backed down and so she knew she could not back down on T.J.  Spinelli was beginning to see the pieces of the puzzle fit together, just as T.J. explained in the past to the gang, about Ashley X's sinister plans.  Despite Spinelli's mind filled with anger and frustration of not being able to beat Ashley X up, Spinelli just stood there with her teeth grinding.

Ashley X slowly walked out and finished the discussion, "I always knew you were a sucker for emotions Spinelli!"  Ashley X continued to snicker off down the hallway.

**Chapter Twenty Seven:  Moments Before The Unpredictable…**

**Location:  Just Before The 2nd Recess of the Day (Thursday), the gang is walking down the hallway to the playground**

T.J. slowly and carefully walked toward the doors that would lead him to the battle of a playground rebellion.  He tried to focus his mind on the plan, he knew that he had one shot to do this....and to do it right.  Spinelli crossed her arms together having to meet up with Ashley X again and tried to distance herself from T.J. somewhat because of Ashley X's threat.  Gretchen and Vince pondered over what T.J. was up to while Mikey did not have a clue of what was to come.  (Gus was already outside.) The Ashleys suddenly joined T.J. and his gang as they were walking.

Spinelli rolled her eyes having to deal with their annoyance, "What do you Ashleys want?"

Ashley B snapped back, "Like we need to talk with Detweiler!  Don't worry we won't waste our breath on your hideous self!"

Spinelli was about to yell at Ashley B when T.J. told Spinelli, "Spinelli, don't worry I'll deal with them."  The rest of the gang continued to walk off while T.J. and the Ashleys stayed behind.

T.J. whispered to the Ashleys, "So what's the deal with the plan?"  Vince overheard T.J.'s question from a distance and he was reminded of Ashley X's discussion with him last night.  He stayed afar somewhat to listen in so that he would not be noticed by them while the crowds of students were silently walking outside.

Ashley A bubbly and excitedly said, "We got like great news T.J.!  We were all able to convince the students to go out to the blacktop for the rebellion."

Ashley Q finished Ashley A hesitantly, "...But the kids of the playground are not like totally convinced that Ashley X is completely horrible.  They needed something more than what our gossip could carry..."

Vince throughout the day was trying not to believe that T.J. was as mean as Ashley X described.  He couldn't believe that T.J. was dealing with the Ashleys…_again_ and that this time it was to destroy Ashley X.  

T.J. was feeling even more at edge now.  T.J. knew that not only would this be the only time for SAL 4000 being offline, but that it could also be the only time to have a majority of students to support his cause.  This was a one time opportunity where Ashley X would be powerless to stop him and the kids of playground.

Ashley A in a soft, worried voice asked T.J., "Like what are we gonna do T.J.?  Most of the kids are uncertain if they will, like, rise up at all! "

The Ashleys and T.J. heard Randall running down the hallway toward them.  The five of them looked at Randall curiously while he was out of breath.  Randall met up with them and was panting, "Guys…I gotta tell you something…especially to you Detweiler."

T.J. believed he already knew what Randall was going to say.  T.J. tried to calm Randall, "It's okay Randall….thanks for your help bringing the students outside."

Randall looked around himself nervously, he warned, "It's not that Detweiler….It's about Ashley X and Gus Griswald!"

The Ashleys gasped and T.J. replied in shock, "WHAT?!?"

Randall finally caught his breath and quietly said, "I caught Ashley X and Griswald talking to each other in hallways just before the first recess ended and while your class was going to the art room.  I couldn't hear exactly what it was, but it was something important!" 

T.J. couldn't believe that he had another problem on top of his already mountainous pile.  T.J. sighed and with worry over everything that was happening; he commented to Randall, "I guess your snooping isn't too bad after all."  Meanwhile, Vince, upon hearing this, felt deeply distraught being like Randall and listening in but seeing Ashley X's heartache appearance just couldn't escape his mind.

Ashley T asked the five, "So a….what do we like do now?"

T.J. looked at the Ashleys and Randall.  The five of them eagerly looked into T.J. eyes for guidance, assurance, hope,…anything that could comfort them from the thought of doubt and uncertainty over their plan not working since the students were not completely convinced and that Ashley X had another surprise.  T.J. glanced over to the doors to the playground (in an almost empty hallway) and with a determined strength from inside, he stated, "I'm not sure....but I know that it is time!  One way or another Ashley X is going down today!  We don't have a choice!"

The Ashleys and Randall looked at each other and sighed.  The five of them each thought if they could have done something more to help out with the plan, but they knew it was too late now.  The five of them slowly headed toward the doors outside and they slightly trembled in fear knowing how powerful and cruel Ashley X was.  

Ashley A overwhelmed by it all said to T.J., "Like….wow!  Um….good luck T.J.." 

Randall feeling down, as if he was attending his own execution, mindlessly added, "Yeah good luck T.J."

The five of them didn't know what to say because Ashley X seemed so invincible to them and they couldn't believe that T.J. was this lone crusader fighting against her over incredible odds.  They soon would join the unpredictable crowd of students that would determine an uncertain future for the playground. 

After the Ashleys and Randall left, T.J. sighed and looked down on the hallway floor.  He had no idea what to do.  Outside was the forbidding, overbearing, and volatile situation he never dealt with before.  He slowly was making his way outside when…he saw Vince in front of him.

Vince crossed his arms and was tapping his left foot.  Vince finally believed what Ashley X had said about T.J.  Vince was half-disappointed and half-disgusted with T.J. over what he just heard.  Vince shook his head from side to side and sighed, "That's really low Teej.   Real low."

T.J. tried to understand what Vince was saying since his mind was still thinking about the situation outside.  T.J. squinted his eyes and in confusion questioned, "What do mean Vince?"

Vince looked up and back at T.J.  He began, "Teej, I mean this whole thing about Ashley X being mean and everything….it's has got way too far."  He tried to knock some sense into T.J., "I mean just look at you!  You were plotting with THE ASHLEYS and RANDALL to bring Ashley X down!"

T.J. tried to stop Vince from continuing, "But…but…Vince!"

Vince defiantly continued because seeing how T.J. was working the Ashleys again and even now with Randall to bring down Ashley X was the final straw and he believed that T.J. had to be stopped.  Vince went on, "I mean here Ashley X has done so much for the kids of the playground and for US too!.....AND YOU STILL ARE TRYING TO HURT HER?!?  WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TEEJ?!?"

T.J. pleaded to Vince, "I swear! I'm not making it up about everything that Ashley X has done!  You gotta believe me Vince!"

Vince shook his head again and softly confessed, "I wish I could T.J…..but from where I'm standing and everything I have seen…   You don't know how much you really hurt Ashley X do you?   DO YOU?  I mean she was crying over what you were saying about her"

T.J. froze up and he was seeing how Ashley X was deceiving and manipulating Vince.  He blinked to snap himself back to the discussion and stretched his arms out to Vince, "VINCE!  I'M NOT LYING!  REALLY!"

Vince was fed up hearing T.J.'s excuses and then he interrogated him, "What can you prove to me…RIGHT NOW…that what you have been saying all this time about her is true?"

T.J. tried to think of something that would prove to Vince about Ashley X's plans.  T.J. thought about his bracelet…but he was not wearing it, he thought about the picture at the Olive Garden….but that wouldn't help out in proving his point, he thought about the oil wells…..but that would seem like a coincidence compared to what Vince had seen so far…he couldn't find anything and he began to see how Ashley X had built up her case against him.  T.J. was speechless, and couldn't say a word.  "A…"

Vince dismissed him, "Yeah…..uh huh, really.  Teej this is really it…..I can't just stand back and watch Ashley X get hurt like that.  If you really do something against her….I have to stop you Teej!  I mean Ashley X has gone through too much…just too much…" Vince quickly turned around and walked fast toward the playground doors before T.J. could say anything.

T.J. sighed in dejection and he could hear the thunderous slam of the metal playground door as Vince shut it behind him.  It was another burden on his already weak, crippled heart from everything that has happened.  He thought back to when he first met Ashley X and how all this drama afterward, was overwhelming him.  He sighed heavily again and noticed the playground doors again.  It was waiting for him…..the formidable and daunting task he had planned for.  He nervously took one step at a time toward those monstrous doors.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Rebellion, Part 1**

**Location:  At the blacktop outside during second recess on that same day (Thursday)**

Ashley X, over the past few days, heard about more support for King Freddie.  Furthermore, thanks to the Ashleys, the support for playground government change increased and Ashley X was faced with all different rumors.  Ashley X knew that the students were losing their favor and respect for her and now decided that the only way to silence the voices of dissent and criticism was to rule with an iron fist.  The kids of the playground gathered around the blacktop (since the lawn was completely covered with oil wells.)  Ashley X stood on top of a bench to get the students' attention.

Ashley X yelled out to the masses, "Attention everyone!  I have heard many criticisms and rumors about me.  Even though I have tried to offer you, students of the playground, many luxuries such as new activity rooms and even an entertainment room…You all are still ungrateful to me!"  T.J. finally walked out onto the blacktop.  He could see the Ashleys and Randall at a distance; trying not to be noticed as the culprits for spreading the word against Ashley X.

Irwin Lawson yelled back from the mass of students to Ashley X in his usual snotty attitude, "Offer us what?  You did not do anything!  The school was the one who improved things around here!"  The kids silently talked among themselves.

Ashley X sarcastically yelled back, "Really Lawson?  You nitwit!  If I didn't give student government support of the school district building oil wells here...none of you would be enjoying those activity rooms!  And who do you think was able to persuade the principal for all of you to enjoy these activity rooms during recess?  And to let all of you have the option to stay inside when the school normally could not handle it?"

Lawson shut himself up.  The kids of the playground knew Ashley X was right, that being ruler of the playground, she had some leverage to make the kids enjoy the activity rooms during recess.

Ashley X then angrily addressed the masses, "I have heard about support for King Freddie and plans to overthrow me!  You ungrateful betraying subjects!  Because of this I have decided to impose a 50% candy tax!  That 50% of any candy brought from home will be given to me!  A 30% lunch money tax will be created!  And furthermore, any voices of dissent will be taken to the dodge ball wall!"

All of the kids of the playground gasped in horror.  The kind, quiet ruler they knew had become a dictator.  Lawson was about to shout out against Ashley X, but Ashley X continued.  She announced, "In addition, I have chosen a couple of students who I believe will be able to rule the playground efficiently and supervise anyone who goes against me.  They will be second in command!"  The students of the playground were looking at each other with worry.

Ashley X presented, "I give you Gus Griswald and Teresa LeMaize, or Cornchip Girl!"

The two of them stepped onto the bench and stood side-to-side with Ashley X.  Gus and Teresa were both dressed up in military uniforms; similar to how Gus dressed up when he led the students into Third Street against Dr. Benedict during the summer.

The students of the playground were silenced in fear over what Gus would say because they remembered how bold he was when he took the leadership of going against Dr. Benedict.  The students walked backwards a bit from the three of them.  Gus and Cornchip Girl did not show their usually innocent and timid selves; their appearances were as stern as their military fathers.

Gus angrily projected his voice, "QUIET!  ALL OF YOU!  You pathetic kids sicken me!  After all Ashley X has done for you..."

Teresa finished Gus' sentence, in a bitter fierce tone, "…you undisciplined and unthankful things!"

The students of the playground were mortified seeing Cornchip Girl so ferocious and it seemed so unconceivable knowing how sweet, small, and cute she normally was.  T.J. met up with Spinelli, Mikey, and Gretchen while they were absorbed over hearing the changes in ruling the playground.  Vince was off somewhere in the midst of the crowd of students.

Mikey cried out, "Oh no!  Sheer madness!  What has become of our beloved playground?"  

Lawson shouted out, "C'mon Griswald!  Like you can really enforce anything!"  The students looked at him as if he was insane and Lawson's group of friends distanced themselves from him so they wouldn't appear to be supportive of Lawson.

Gus was about to snottily answer him, but Cornchip girl cleared her throat and slyly said, "Are you sure about that Irwin Lawson?"  Lawson laughed to himself and crossed his arms showing that he would not back down from his comment.  Cornchip Girl then gave a wink to Ashley X and Ashley X answered with a nod.  Cornchip Girl roared, "GELMAN!!!"

The students snapped their heads to the left and saw the enormous, aggressive 6th grader that stomped his way out of the cafeteria doors and onto the blacktop.

Cornchip Girl alerted Gelman, "Gelman, take Lawson to the dodge ball wall!  NOW!"

Lawson cowardly ran through the crowd to hide himself but the students near him would back away quickly so they wouldn't be in way of the terrorizing mammoth-sized Gelman.  Lawson unknowingly bumped into Swinger Girl and both of them fell down.

Swinger Girl snapped at Lawson, "Hey watch what your doin', okay?!?"  She saw Gelman closing in on them and she ran out of his way.

Lawson was knocked out a bit from the fall but after seeing Gelman approaching, he quickly squirmed crawling around the legs of the kids.  Gelman picked him up by the shirt collar and Lawson was trying to push himself and shift his weight around to get out of Gelman's hard choking grip.  Gelman snarled, "You're c'mon with me you little worm!"

Gelman dragged Lawson to the dodge ball wall while the students watched in horror.  Gelman dropped Lawson off at the wall and caught a dodge ball given by Ashley X.  Lawson was fidgeting around wondering if he should make a run for it but Gelman observed his panicky appearance.  Gelman threatened Lawson, "STAY STILL!  Otherwise ya want me to fight ya?"

Lawson shook his head side-to-side while trembling in fear.  Gelman cockily replied, "Good!  Just stand still you little shrimp and it'll be done in no time."  The students held their breath and everyone stared deeply into Lawson's punishment.

Gelman took the ball and threw it hard from a distance of 15 feet and the ball slammed into Lawson's stomach.  Lawson fell to the blacktop and rolled in moaning pain while holding his stomach.  Gelman threw it so hard that it felt like a basketball was chugged right at him.  Lawson yelled in agonizing pain.  Gelman just walked back to Ashley X while Lawson's friends met up with Lawson.

Gus scornfully said, "Now all of you know that we're serious about this!"  The three of them (Ashley X, Cornchip Girl, and Gus) all condescendingly looked upon the students.  The kids were petrified thinking that Lawson's punishment could affect anyone of them.  

Mikey wailed, "No!  No!  Say it's not happening!  Say it is but a nightmare that I will awaken from!"  Mikey couldn't comprehend the chaos around him.  The peaceful, pleasant playground had turned into a menacing and terrifying prison for all of them.  He was appalled seeing the most timid kids (Gus and Teresa) act so cruel and harsh to the students.  He wallowed in sympathy and sadness for the kids of the playground.

Gretchen tried to analyze everything that occurred and she asked the three of them (T.J., Spinelli, and Mikey), "Did any of you know about this?"  Her mind was boggled over Ashley X's new tyranny and pondered over any possible connection with SAL 4000.  She was frustrated with herself that she wasn't able to figure out or understand what was happening all of a sudden and she felt completely clueless of what was really underlying below Ashley X's sudden changes.

Spinelli would have loved to beat the heck out of Ashley X even if Gelman was in her way, but Ashley X's threat of Tyler beating up T.J. again stopped her.  The image of seeing T.J. all bloody and bruised up that Tuesday was inerasable from her mind.  Spinelli just squeezed her fists tighter and tighter in silence as she was trying to calm herself down.  

T.J. caught a brief glance of the Ashleys and Randall in a sea of students.  The five of them all bulged their eyes out to T.J., implying the overwhelming difficultly of defeating Ashley X.  T.J. looked again at Gus and Cornchip Girl, at Gelman, and then at Vince (who did not notice T.J.).  To T.J., it seemed like every step he tried to make against Ashley X, she was already three or four steps ahead of him.  It was extremely hard and painstakingly difficult to keep an optimistic attitude over everything now.  He looked within himself again wondering how he was going to stop Ashley X now…

But then, in a moment of his despair….he glanced across the crowed and saw…the terror in the eyes of the kids…the fright of the younger grades.  His breath was taken away over the reactions and emotions of the kids.  Then finally what struck a chord with him…what made his heart stop and fall…was seeing the kindergarteners.  Despite how wild and brave they were, for the first time he saw them either frozen or trembling in fear.  He reflected over his kindergarten year and he knew that no kid deserved to be having their recess in fear.

T.J. knew this was the time…the only time to stop Ashley X.  His mind was putting all the pieces together to get the big picture of how far Ashley X's deceit had spread…it had spread to Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, the Ashleys, Randall, Ms. Finster, and now Gus, Cornchip Girl, Gelman, and Lawson.  T.J. thought about all the experiences he had been through discovering who the real Ashley X was behind all of that deceit, and now he could see her trails of destruction that had spread onto other kids and adults of Third Street.  He felt as if he was seeing, from a distance, Ashley X lead a blindfolded and naïve line of kids and adults to a Grand Canyon size cliff of destruction.  It was a cliff he was all too experienced with since he was already 'pushed off' from it, and after constant struggle, he finally managed to climb back on top of this cliff to stop Ashley X.  There was no way T.J. was going to allow anyone to experience the same heart-tearing emotions, betrayal, suffering, and drama that he had endured dealing with Ashley X.  T.J. could tolerate Ashley X's threats about harming him, but he wouldn't stand for a possibility of Ashley X hurting his friends and her tyrannizing the playground.

His face clenched up in anger, his muscles constricted, and his blood boiled.  The adrenaline and blood rushed all throughout his body getting ready for whatever could happen.  This was a one time chance to end it all and save the playground and his friends from the deceitful claws of Ashley X.  He loudly cleared his throat to get ready to violently yell at Ashley X.  He tightened and fixed his red baseball cap.  With help or no help from the kids of the playground, T.J. was going to stop Ashley X!  T.J.'s body was completely tensed up and on edge ready for battle while his mind and emotions were spewing out wrath and rage like a volcano.  THIS WAS IT!  THERE WOULD BE NO TURNING BACK FOR T.J.…

*****************************************************************

To Be Continued…


	10. Do Everything To Save Everything

Thanks guys, for really sticking with me!  Thanks to "DramaQueen110", "Aaweth", "NotAContrivance", and "attitude_chick" who now is "Levioooosaaaa52"

**Chapter Twenty Nine:  The Rebellion, Part 2**

**Location: At the blacktop outside during second recess on that same day (Thursday)**

It may have been a cool, brisk, cloudy, autumn day with cold-nipping winds but things were not so cool and calm on the playground.  T.J., with a headstrong determination, made his way through the crowd and the crowd backed away from him.  He yelled violently to Ashley X, with everything burning inside of him, "ASHLEY X!  This has gone on ENOUGH!  THESE PEOPLE MAY NOT KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, BUT YOU ARE NOT GONNA PUT THEM THROUGH WHAT I WENT THROUGH!"  The crowd of kids stared mindlessly at T.J., they did not believe anybody would have the guts to yell, much less oppose, Ashley X.  Ashley X and T.J. both gave 'dead-on', bone-chilling stares to each other because they were the only two who knew exactly what he was talking about.

Gus, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, and the entire playground of kids had no idea of what T.J. was talking about.  Normally, Gus and Teresa (Cornchip Girl) would have called on Gelman to suppress a rebellious student but since they were friends with T.J. they were caught off guard and were just silenced by his strong emotional reaction.  Vince looked at T.J. in hopelessness and slight contempt believing that T.J. had sunk into the 'deep-end' of his craziness.

T.J. kept walking through the crowd and finally arrived in front of the bench where Ashley X, Gus, and Cornchip Girl were standing.  T.J. with a bitter resentment continued, "You are not going to tyrannize this playground!  One way or the other….You are going DOWN!"  Gus and Teresa had no idea where all of this hatred was coming from and they glanced over at Ashley X for an explanation.  Ashley X angrily looked at T.J., but she delighted seeing Vince come up right behind T.J.

Vince was stomping his feet and he pulled against T.J.'s shoulder to make him turn around.  T.J. was startled by the hard grip against his shoulder and how he was forcefully whipped to turn around.  T.J. couldn't have possibly expected for what Vince was going to say.  Vince was frustrated that T.J. could not see how foolish he was and Vince's slight contempt had become worse.  Vince scornfully said, "I can't believe you Teej!  Man, you really are mean like Ashley X said!"

T.J. was dumbfounded and he couldn't believe that Vince would think that badly of him.  T.J. just froze there, questioning in his mind, where their friendship went.  Vince went on, "I never thought you could be this cruel to someone."  Vince and T.J. were looking deeply at each other knowing that the condition of their friendship was teetering uncontrollably.  T.J. and Vince thought, of each other, that the other was completely ignorant and clueless to how Ashley X really was.

Gus silently asked T.J. with that familiar nervous and timid voice, "Uh….T.J. what is Vince talking about?"

Teresa curious also, feebly questioned, "Yeah, T.J. are you…I mean…can you be that mean?"  She saw how angry and powered Vince was against T.J. and knew that it was something huge.

T.J. was trying to say something but he felt cornered seeing how Gus, Teresa, and Vince were all staring at him eager for explanations.  T.J. quickly took note of how Ashley X was slyly smirking toward him; implying how she savored the effectiveness of her planning and deceit.  T.J. stuttered to find the right words and after a few moments pleaded with as much sincerity as he could, "Vince!  I'm telling you!  Ashley X is not the innocent kid you think she is!  Nevertheless, as nice as you think she may be, there is no way she is going to terrorize the playground!"

Vince harshly commented, "Terrorize?!?  More like she's teaching the kids a lesson about respect after everything she has done for them."  Gus and Teresa both nodded in agreement with Vince because Ashley X spoke with them earlier about how the students were losing respect for her (because of the Ashleys) and as usual, Ashley X put on her emotional sad 'mask' on to convince Gus and Teresa into working for her. 

Gelman got fed up with all of the confusion and tiredly asked, "Hey a Ashley X!  You want me to be the living tar out of T.J.?"

Vince interrupted before Ashley X could speak and she was pleasantly surprised hearing Vince defiantly speak, "I'll handle it Ashley X!"  Vince looked coldly into T.J. and said, "I'll speak with him one way or the other."  Vince suddenly grabbed T.J. shoulders and tried to push him out of the way from the front of the bench.

T.J. was taken back by Vince's forceful attitude and behavior and he resisted by turning around and pushing against Vince's shoulders.  As angry as they were, they couldn't believe that they would find themselves this hostile to each other.  Gus and Teresa were just shocked that these two were against each other and had no idea how to take it in.

Just before they could push each other down to the blacktop, Mikey shouted, "NO!  YOU TWO END THIS RIGHT NOW!  STOP YOUR BITTER HATRED BEFORE IT BECOMES WORSE!"  Mikey ran in between them and picked them both off the blacktop in either arm.  Ashley X mentally sighed in disappointment that Mikey had to intervene between them.

They both struggled to get out of Mikey's strong, wrestler type grip and they both shouted to Mikey, "MIKEY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Mikey looked at each of them, and heartbroken, he sorrowfully and softly said, "I may not understand what had happened but anyone can see what is happening between you two."  Mikey's eyes were becoming big and wet….he was starting to weep.  There was a sudden silence across the playground as the kids outside eagerly looked on to what T.J. and Vince would do next.

T.J. and Vince could see how distressed Mikey was and they both wished they were not in this tense situation.  Vince believed that T.J. was foolishly headstrong and mean into thinking Ashley X was evil when Ashley X was treating the gang nicely, showed no obvious signs of her supposed evil plans, and on top of that, he was thoroughly convinced by her emotional scene yesterday.  T.J. understood the depth and complexity of Ashley X's deceit and he couldn't let his friends and kids of the playground get caught any deeper when he knew the eventual consequences of it.  They both knew and felt that the other had gone way too far to just sit back and do nothing.

Both T.J. and Vince managed to squeeze out of Mikey's grip and both landed on the blacktop facing each other.  Mikey just fell to his knees in disheartenment seeing their friendship crumbling away.

T.J. tried not to project his anger toward Vince but he was irritated for him being in the way, "Vince!  You have to trust me and stand out of the way!"

Vince fed up, replied, "Teej, that's just not gonna happen…"  Vince began to stand in the way wherever T.J. was going, to block him from meeting up with Ashley X.  T.J. tried to carefully push Vince away but the situation was quickly escalating into a pushing and shoving match…

Spinelli and Gretchen, at the far end of the crowd, looked on in disbelief.  Spinelli wasn't even thinking about Ashley X's threat and quickly headed toward Vince and T.J.

Gretchen grabbed Spinelli's shoulder before she could leave and eagerly asked, "Spinelli, what are you going to do?"

Spinelli did not expect Gretchen to grab a hold of her and easily became upset when she was stopped.  When her mind realized that it was only Gretchen, she settled herself down, and casually yet somewhat hurriedly answered, "What else?  I'm gonna stop them...sometimes words ain't enough!"  Gretchen continued to look on into the crowd as Spinelli quickly made her way through it.

Back in front, Gus wanted to say something to stop Vince and T.J. from trying to push each other down but he didn't know what to say and who to believe.  He looked back at Ashley X and she just stood there giving an 'I don't know' expression about what was happening.

Without warning, Spinelli interjected herself between T.J. and Vince.  She held them back with either hand; Vince to her right and T.J. to her left.  The two boys immediately stopped and tried to comprehend what Spinelli was doing.

Vince was somewhat annoyed by Spinelli coming between them and was peeved saying, "Spinelli, what are you doin'?!?  Can't you see Teej has gone too far?"

T.J. was more worried than frustrated about Spinelli being involved with their altercation since Ashley X could possibly do something harmful to Spinelli afterwards.  T.J. stuttered, "Spin!  What…a what are you doing?"

Spinelli looked at both of them from the corner of each eye and angrily mentioned, "You guys need to end it or my fist will!"  Both of them were hushed at Spinelli's threat, but they were quick to explain and rationalize their behavior.  Spinelli shouted, "Hey!  You boys need to shut your mouths up!"  Vince tried to enter in a word.  Spinelli cut him off and with her grinding her teeth, she growled silently, "Not a word!"

Spinelli knew the real Ashley X and she was going to beat some sense into Vince.  Spinelli positioned herself to block Vince from getting to T.J. and she snapped at Vince saying, "You really don't get how Ashley X is playing you?"  Ashley X was seething and burning with anger toward Spinelli. 

Vince's face was repulsed by Spinelli's remark and he was in disbelief.  Vince crossed his arms in a haughty attitude knowing how 'hot-headed' Spinelli was and mockingly stated, "Looks like you don't know who is making a fool out of you!"  Vince referred to T.J. fooling Spinelli.  T.J. was deeply hurt hearing that, that Vince could believe something like that…

Spinelli lashed out, "You don't know how stupid you are Vince!  I know I was when I fell for Ashley X's acting ability.  She honestly made me think that she actually cared back at the hospital, but now I know exactly how Ashley X is and how she works!  T.J. was right all along!"

Vince couldn't believe Spinelli's outlandish statements.  Vince bitterly questioned, "WHAT?!?  Like what?!?  What did Ashley X do so horribly?!?"

Spinelli sarcastically brought up, "Okay persistent sports boy, when T.J. was being beaten up by Tyler on Halloween I noticed Ashley X here nearby!  Ashley X did not do a thing!  She just stood by watching and DIDN'T EVEN TRY to help T.J.!!!!"

Vince just stood there!  Vince's entire foundation for standing up for Ashley X was shaken.  Vince's eyes bulged out and the words were coming out faster than what his mouth could handle.  He stumbled saying, "Wha….WHAT?!?   You mean?!?  NOT A THING?!?...  But a, why?   And huh?"

Spinelli fiercely tried to convince Vince explaining, "Yeah, when I was running back Ashley X was just standing there!  When I questioned them…they just ran off!"  Spinelli kept on explaining Ashley X's behavior to Vince while Vince felt his pride and his heart sink and fall inside of him. 

Gus, Teresa, and Gelman were more confused than ever.  Gelman was aggravated by the entire situation commenting, "Hey!  Now what are we supposed to believe here?!?  Forget it!  This is stupid!  I'm going back inside the school!"  Gelman was pissed off hearing the little kids talk on and on and walked back inside the school to play in the entertainment room.

Gus and Teresa were absorbed into the heated discussion between Vince and Spinelli.  Their support for Ashley X was crumbling hearing more and more from Spinelli.  The kids of the playground were so engrossed in Spinelli's and Vince's conversation that Ashley X took advantage of it and stepped off the bench and slowly walked away. Ashley X knew it would be a matter of time before T.J.'s gang would turn on her.  Ashley X bitterly detested Spinelli seeing how she was stepping in between T.J. and Vince, trying to resolve the situation, and turn Vince against her.

T.J. was also preoccupied with the conversation between Spinelli and Vince but something told him to watch out for Ashley X.  T.J. looked at the corner of his eye and saw Ashley X carefully slithering away from the scene.  T.J. tried to focus the playground's attention back onto Ashley X.  He loudly and savagely called out, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ASHLEY X?"

Ashley X froze where she was, rotated her head like a robot, and gave a vitriolic look back to T.J.  All eyes were upon Ashley X.  T.J. walked closer and closer to Ashley X and he was not going to let her go so easily after ALL the damage she had done.

Vince just stood there near the bench…mindless.  He had heard everything that Spinelli had said about Ashley X doing nothing when T.J. was being beat up, and the doubt of Ashley X's genuine character made him to lose touch with his surroundings.  The chance that T.J. was right about Ashley X haunted him as he knew the grave consequences of what he could deal with…an unimaginably tarnished friendship.

T.J. was able to grab a hold of Ashley X's right leg before she could step onto the table of an outdoor lunch table and he held on grunting, "You're going nowhere Ashley X!  It's time to get rid of you once and for all!"

Ashley X gasped being caught off-balanced and she quickly shook off T.J.'s grip.  She climbed on top of the lunch table surveying and scanning the playground and getting ready for her next move.

T.J. scathingly spoke to Ashley X since no one was around at the moment, "You unimaginable fiend!  All of your lies, and how you used each one of us…  What kind of kid are you?  All I know is that you're a kid that no one should be friends with!  What you put me through!  And now, how you're using my friends and oppressing the playground?!?"  T.J. never felt such animosity toward anyone before…and it was escalating…   T.J. ended with, "THIS ENDS HERE AND NOW!"

Ashley X with piercing, hatred eyes looked at T.J. and yelled, "Really T.J.?!?  What are you gonna do about it?  I'm sure SAL 4000 can teach you another lesson!"  Ashley X flipped open her cell phone and tried to enter commands to SAL 4000 to shut the doors and pump water to the hoses to suppress T.J.…but it wasn't working.  She fumbled to press the commands but nothing was working and T.J. was slowly coming toward her.  _She knew who to call on her cell phone..._   T.J. stepped onto the table and looked directly at Ashley X, face to face.  

Vince was still lost in his reflections over his behavior toward T.J.  Gretchen looked on from the back of the crowd not knowing what to anticipate and it finally dawned on her that Ashley X controlled the school through the SAL 4000.  Gus, Teresa, and Mikey just stared at Ashley X horrified by the evil that was slowly revealing itself while they were now hiding under the bench in fear. Spinelli saw T.J.'s acrimonious behavior toward Ashley X and was taken back seeing so much rage in him; she snapped herself out of her surprise and she could sense T.J. had a purpose to finish off Ashley X and she soon joined T.J. to support him. 

T.J. cockily smiled and said, "So what are you gonna do now huh?  Looks like your toy isn't working."

Ashley X replied to his cockiness with the same attitude, "Sure...it's not working, but I know someone who is!  TYLER!"

Without warning, Tyler showed up and passed through the masses.  Tyler stood up on the lunch table and faced T.J. and Spinelli.

Tyler slyly commented, "Well, it's nice seeing you again Spinelli…"

Spinelli carelessly snapped, "Yeah, yeah whatever you backstabber!"  Tyler and Ashley X shared a smirk with each other knowing how easily it was to fool Spinelli earlier.

Tyler wittily said, "It's a shame we couldn't have worked things out…it would have been _notorious_." and started to snicker.

Spinelli hissed, "It'll be a pleasure to beat the daylights out of ya!"

T.J. was taken back a bit worrying about having to fight Tyler again while Spinelli smirked, cracking her knuckles preparing for a fight.  There was a minute of silence while T.J. gulped in fear over the towering 6th grader and Spinelli stood in her fighting position, mentally preparing herself.  Tyler brutally pushed T.J. and Spinelli down on the blacktop.  They both fell down on their sides and quickly tried to get up.  Gretchen, Vince, Gus, Mikey, and Cornchip Girl saw that their two friends were down and rushed to their aid.

T.J. tried to get up but the hard fall, on his left side of his rib cage, brought the excruciating pain back from the last fight (which was only two days ago.)  T.J. could not take deep breaths easily.  Gretchen assessed T.J.'s pain and frantically told the gang, "Its bad guys!  T.J.'s injuries did not completely heal and now his body can't fight much less bear any minor violence!"  Spinelli was torn between whether to cream Ashley X or defend T.J. from the violent Tyler.

Before Spinelli could make a decision, T.J. yelled to the kids of the playground, "Everyone!  I know that you guys have played with and received the coolest things in school.  But look at our playground...it's gone!  All of our memories and fun times outside are gone!"  The kids looked into the corrosive, rusting, metal oil wells that replaced the beautiful, serene playground they all once enjoyed.  T.J. continued, "I know how fun things are inside, but being in elementary school we'll only have a few more years to enjoy a playground before....before.... we never have one in middle school!  If any of you, want those memories back...and want to continue to make them…now is the time!  The time to stand against Ashley X!"  T.J. rolled on the blacktop in pain since he had used whatever energy he had left to speak to the kids of the playground.

The kids of the playground looked at each other and reflected over the joyous memories of what used to be....    Old Rusty, the Kickball Field, the Swing Set, the Cheesebox, The Jungle Gym, the Merry-Go-Round......everything......it all came flooding into their minds.  The playground may have been removed about couple of weeks ago, but envisioning of what the playground looked like was distant, hazy dream.  The kids had not only lost touch of having outdoor fun, but felt that they had lost touch with a part of themselves.  Gradually, they were all filled with inspiration from T.J.'s words.  The kids were now willing to sacrifice themselves to restore the playground.

The kids of the playground were now becoming an angry, silent mob with a single purpose:  To bring down Ashley X.  Ashley X and Tyler both backed away from the mob and they soon backed into the fence.  

The Ashleys and Randall were also filled with bold determination to rid Third Street of Ashley X.  Ashley A commanded while walking with the mob, "Like let's make her into a fashion nightmare!"

Randall shouted, "Let's show her no mercy!"

The group of Tylers (the Ashleys' younger brothers) projected their voices to the crowd, "Let's eradicate these vermin pests!"  They were infuriated with Ashley X upon hearing that their classy older sisters were tormented by a rogue like her.

Upside Down Girl bitterly commented, "Let's turn her world upside down!"

Ashley X and Tyler X were cornered by the creeping and hatred seething kids.  Ashley X had the power to silence a few kids, but not a huge group of them; it was like fighting against an enormous size hive of bees.  Just before the first kid could jump on them, a group of six vans arrived.  The vans were filled with men and they soon stood in front of Ashley X and Tyler, even Big Rob was there.  The kids, who were in front of Ashley X and Tyler, strained their necks looking up at the tall, powerful men.  The kids did not have the faintest idea of who and why these men were here.

Ashley X breathed a sigh of relief that her men came just in time.  The gang was floored, none more so than T.J. by the turn of events.  T.J. knew these were the same men that had kidnapped him and Ms. Finster.  Ashley X ordered her men, "Finish off these kids!"

The men glanced back at Ashley X in shock.  Big Rob even objected to Ashley X, "But these are just children!  We can't beat them up!"

Ashley X enraged, yelled back, "I don't care!  Just shove 'em around or something!"

The kids of the playground were struck and petrified with fear as the men came close to them.  Ms. Finster, as with all the faculty, had no idea of anything going on outside.  Ms. Finster took a casual peek though the windows of the playground doors and her eyes bulged out seeing the events being unfolded.  The men were beginning to shove the kids away from Ashley X and Tyler.  Ms. Finster ran as fast as her orthopedic shoes could take her.  Ms. Finster was panting and busted the principal's secretary door.

Menlo looked at disgust toward Ms. Finster for interrupting him, "Ms. Finster I don't have time to process another petty infraction by a student!"

Ms. Finster with a bullish voice yelled, "Not now Menlo!  The playground is wilder than a rodeo out there!"  Ms. Finster busted open Principal Prickly's door.  

Principal Prickly sighed in annoyance over Ms. Finster while he was playing computer games, thinking it was another of her paranoia beliefs that the kids were doing something suspicious.  Principal Prickly questioned, "This better not be one of those things were you think there is black market for candy on the playground!"  

She was panting even harder and holding her heart.  She struggled to say, "Principal....Prickly....go outside....and stop.....phew!  a mob riot!"

Principal Prickly turned around sighing harshly not believing her and before he could completely turn around, he saw what was happening out of the corner of his eye and stopped breathing in a moment of disbelief over the chaos on the blacktop.  The kids were climbing all over the men and trying to fight them while the men were picking the kids off of them and shoving them off.  He bolted out of his chair and ran toward the playground doors.

Within ten or so seconds, Principal Prickly and Ms. Finster arrived at the doors and slammed them open.  Principal Prickly was mortified seeing the students in danger.  He yelled with all of his being, "Hey!  WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ADULTS DOING HERE?!?  GET OUT OF HERE NOW!  BECAUSE THE POLICE ARE ALREADY ON THEIR WAY!"

Ms. Finster bombarded the playground, "LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE OR DEAL WITH ME!"  Ms. Finster was practicing her boxing moves.

The men were caught-off guard and immediately ran back to their vans.  Ashley X and Tyler ran along with them because they knew that the kids of playground would tell them everything that had happened and how they sent these men to beat them up.  The faculty heard the loud yelling and rushed toward Principal Prickly and Ms. Finster.  The entire faculty and Principal Prickly all tried to catch the men before they could leave yet because of the commotion, they did not notice Ashley X and Tyler leaving with the men as well.  The men started the engines and they, with Ashley X and Tyler, sped off before the faculty could reach them.  The faculty and students all looked at each other and discussed about what just happened.  They were all confused about what occurred and who those guys were....all except for T.J.  T.J. was the only one who noticed Ashley X and Tyler sneak off with the group of men.  He knew how to straighten things out...

**Chapter Thirty:  Everything Comes Out…  Part 1**

**Location:  In the Hallways of ****Third Street****, after school ends that day**

Ms. Grotke wasn't able to teach much after the second recess since she could not calm herself down because of her concern and worry for her students.  Ms. Grotke questioned each student of the events that occurred during that recess, but when it came to T.J.'s gang, they followed his advice and did not say much about it because they knew the situation with Ashley X was far more complicated than they could explain within a few minutes.  The other kids of the classroom were confused about the gang's slightly whimsical attitude toward the whole ordeal when they initiated the rebellion.

When the bell rang, the gang waited for the classroom and kids of the school to leave the school before they could walk out of the classroom.  They finally began heading out of the classroom at around 3:40 PM…

Spinelli was frustrated by T.J.'s seemingly passive plan on bringing down Ashley X, "Hey Teej!  What are we doin' here?  Shouldn't we be finding where Ashley X is?  So we can finally get a chance to beat her up?"

Vince softly mumbled, "Man, I can't believe what happened today."  Vince was emotionally half-dead and half-alive by the heavy soul-pressing weight of guilt and shame for believing Ashley X.  He couldn't bring himself to even look directly at T.J. for the way how he treated him back outside; he didn't even know if he was worth even being around T.J.  Vince would catch Spinelli now and then being slightly peeved with him.  

Gus added, "Yeah!  It was really scary...."  Gus was still trying to take it all in and he tried not to believe that he actually cooperated with Ashley X in oppressing the playground, but every kid's face he saw in the hallways reminded him of it.  

Gretchen questioned, "I wonder what Ashley X was up to?  How were those men were able to rescue her and Tyler?"  Gretchen had discovered the connection between SAL 4000 & Ashley X and she was enthusiastic to uncover this entire Ashley X mystery and deception that had blanketed over everyone.  

T.J. boldly said, "Guys, I know exactly where to look...."  The five looked at him strangely.  T.J. continued, "Didn't you guys notice that Tyler and Ashley X left the school with the guys?"  Ms. Grotke and the faculty were too busy focused on the men leaving to notice that Ashley X and Tyler were gone.

Spinelli tapped her foot and said, "And...yeah....so we're glad she's gone....."

T.J. excitedly said, "We can check her locker out!  And see what she was up to!"  T.J. tried to keep his friends interested and on the same page with him, but he could see they were lost….lost in guilt, regret, confusion, anger, or a combination of them.  When he looked at Vince, he was reminded of how Vince was deceived by Ashley X which caused him to relate his deception to Gretchen.  T.J.'s enthusiasm was lessened somewhat since this thought of his deception crept in the back of his mind.

Gretchen, and T.J. to a degree, appeared to be the only ones searching for Ashley X's locker.  The other four were following Gretchen and T.J. sluggishly feeling miserable about how they treated each other.  Spinelli may have been showing anger, but inside she still felt horrible for being friends with Tyler when he had beaten up T.J.  Spinelli felt that the least she could do was to give Ashley X and Tyler a 'piece of their own medicine' by trying to get a chance to fight with them again.

Gretchen kept track of the locker numbers as they were walking down the hallway.  "Ah ha! This is it!  Locker number 1562.", she then sighed in disappointment, "but we don't have the combination."  (Normally, if SAL 4000 was functioning, only Ashley X could open her locker electronically because of how advanced and secure SAL's systems were.)

Spinelli stepped in, "Move aside amateurs!  Let me show you guys how it's done!"  Spinelli took a paper clip from her jacket pocket and then carefully bent the paper clip in several ways.  She took the paper clip and slowly put it in the keyhole just below the combination knob and above the locker handle.  She turned the clip a few times back and forth...then, CLICK!  The locker was swung open.  Spinelli grinned, "See....that's how you do it."

Gretchen opened the locker completely and inspected it.

Vince asked, in a downcast spirit, "So what are we lookin' for Teej?"  Vince could feel the dreadful anticipation of what was coming.  He knew something was inside that would blow them away…and that it would be completely unlike anything they would have ever seen or heard before.  

T.J. took Ashley X's heavy backpack and presented it to the gang.  T.J. tried to smirk and said, "Inside my friends is where the answers are."  T.J. was becoming more and more aware of how heavy the backpack was and commented on the weight of it, "Dang!  It's like carrying a pile of textbooks!"

Spinelli, Gus, Vince, and Mikey were not surprised seeing the several papers inside the backpack, but Gretchen was quickly searching for anything interesting.  Gretchen stopped dead cold and struggled to pick up a binder that had a huge stack of documents inside, possibly 300 pages thick.

Gus noticed Gretchen's reaction, "What's wrong Gretchen?  You're acting as if you received a B+..."

Gretchen slowly began to talk, "It's...not....that....Gus."  The gang looked at Gretchen to see what she was talking about.  Gretchen continued, "According to these documents, Ashley X has several top secret documents!"  Gretchen tried to place the binder down on the floor since it was tremendously heavy but it slipped from her hands and the binder made a thunderous slapping sound echo throughout the halls of Third Street.  The kids were stunned by the booming powerful sound which somehow seemed to foreshadow it's potential power.

Spinelli, Vince, Gus, and Mikey surprised all loudly blurted out, "WHAT?!?"

Mikey cried out in disbelief, "Say it isn't so!  That Ashley X has another evil plan!"  Spinelli and T.J. both looked at Mikey and rolled their eyes knowing how ignorant Mikey was about the depth of Ashley X's manipulation and deceit.

Vince shuddered and questioned, "What do all of these reports say Gretch?"  Vince felt like as if they were reading a criminal report about him as Vince was ever so slowly beginning to realize that T.J. was right about Ashley X…in every way.

Gretchen slowly read it out loud, from the floor, to the group while trying to believe it herself, "Well....you all know about how big businesses rule the Stock Market, right?"

Gus confused replied, "Yeah...so that's grownup stuff..."

Gretchen pointed out, "True Gus that grownups control the stock market by buying and selling shares!  But this is different....  These reports are about the criminal activities of some of the biggest business in the country!"  Gretchen tried to fathom all of it, page after page, of businesses that people had depended on and used in everyday life had a criminal past.  As smart as she was, she knew she could not predict the enormous devastation that would occur if this information was leaked out to the public.  She cringed simply having this binder in her hands.

Gretchen could see that the gang was not getting the magnitude of this situation.  She took a deep breath and said, "If word got out about these activities, the stock market would be hit hard and the economy of the U.S. would be shattered!  If society thought the Depression of the 1930s were bad, we are talking about an economic depression of catastrophic proportions!"

T.J. defiantly spoke, "…But Gretch these are crimes!  They deserved to be punished!"

Gretchen slowly started, thinking of how of her friends could understand this sensitive situation, "Teej, you remember how less fortunate the kids were during the rule of King Morty?  When they had to play with tree stumps, crab grass, and wet rags during the Depression because the kids were so poor?  Well, since businesses would be hit so hard with this information…a lot of families, I'm talking about tens of millions…maybe even hundreds of millions…or", as Gretchen was looking through the huge pile trying to somehow size it all up, "...billions of families worldwide, would have no jobs and since this devastation would be so widespread…those families could slip into poverty and stay there for many years, possibly a decade or two.   And their kids…could possibly never have a carefree, innocent childhood because of it."

T.J., Spinelli, Gus, Vince, and Mikey could not believe it!  **The future of the entire economic world was in their hands!**  The quiet, simple kid they used to know called Ashley X had dealings with big businesses of the grownup world.  It was inconceivable that a kid could possess such a gargantuan amount of blackmailing power in the grownup world.

Spinelli looked over Gretchen's shoulder and her eyes caught something.  Something she never thought she would see…and it would be the perfect revenge.  Spinelli slyly spoke, "Hey guys, look what I found!", her eyes followed the page as she spoke, "The Ashleys' companies have a huge fat list of crimes too!"

The other five shouted, "WHAT?!? REALLY?!?"  Gretchen tried readjusting her glasses questioning how she could have missed it.  Spinelli saw that the Ashleys' companies (Armbrewster Corporation, Boulet Enterprises, Quinlan Industries, and Tomassian Omnimedia) were in deep trouble from the mounting list of evidence proving their corporate fraud.  These business crimes were caused in the scattered levels of middle management on the corporate ladder and were not caused by their CEO fathers.

Spinelli snickered, "This would be the perfect thing to get back at them."  She knew that this could finally bring those snobbish, prissy little brats down and make them understand what it feels like without having 'daddy's money' to always save and comfort them.  That the Ashleys could finally know, feel, and understand that they couldn't have everything they wanted.  

The rest of the gang did not share Spinelli's view and were hesitant to speak up against her.  They knew how the Ashleys put Spinelli through a lot last year but Mikey appeared to represent the group's feelings about it and asked, "Spinelli, should we really do that and let their fathers' companies suffer?"

Spinelli violently screamed, "OF COURSE!  Why aren't you guys with ME?  I mean this is the SWEETEST revenge we could ask for!"  Spinelli noticed how loud she was and silenced herself quickly afterward.

T.J.'s eyes glazed over to Spinelli and he softly said, "We're not just talking about the Ashleys' fathers Spinelli… What about the people who work there who have families at home!  Could you bear the responsibility for thousands of families without work?"

Spinelli never thought of it that way before and her pursuit of bringing down the Ashleys' companies died right there.  She knew that if she released the information she could not take back the destruction afterward and that it would leave a scar of guilt on her.

Vince interrupted the dead silence between them and dumbfounded, he slowly began, "What type of kid is Ashley X?  I mean businesses, the U.S. economy, what's up with that?!?"  Vince felt that his whole world was sinking, and he wanted to shrink and escape right then and there since everything he believed about Ashley X was wrong.

Gretchen snapped her fingers and put everything together.  Gretchen, in a moment of enlightenment, said, "I got it!  From what T.J. said and the information I have gathered from these documents, Ashley X must have been blackmailing these businesses!  These businesses must have persuaded the school somehow, or as T.J. says bribed Principal Prickly, to build oil wells on the playground and shared some of the profit to Prickly."

Gretchen continued her train of thought, "Which then made it possible to improve the school.   And Ashley X was able to afford all of these activity rooms and gifts to befriend the kids of the playground!......Why I bet she even funded for SAL 4000!  It all makes sense now!"

Gus mumbled in guilt realization, "She was trying to make herself look nice while she tried to control T.J. and Ms. Finster through the SAL 4000 if anybody got in her way of ruling the playground."

Gretchen delighted in knowing that they solved the mystery to everything that was going on in Third Street, from Ashley X's weird behavior, to the oil wells, and even to SAL 4000. 

Vince could not take it anymore, and his guilt was overburdening him.  Gretchen's conclusion of how Ashley X operated was the final arrow that struck right at Vince's heart.  Vince weakly leaned back on the wall and slid down in overwhelming guilt and he put his head between his knees while sitting and began to cry.  Gus and Spinelli were surprised at Vince's behavior but they could relate to his feelings since they had turned against T.J., but in different ways.  Gus and Spinelli just stared down on the floor, and into a void of lost thought and sadness.  T.J. was feeling horrible as well because that thought of his deception in the back of his mind finally preoccupied the front of his mind of how he had to keep a secret of his intentions of using Gretchen to stop SAL 4000.  He could barely meet up to Gretchen's eyes.

Mikey may have been the least informed from the entire group about Ashley X's web of deceit but being the sensitive, giant soul that he was, he was able to read each one of the gang's emotions and he was able to mentally trace where things had went wrong between all of them.   Mikey gently spoke to them, "Friends, it's time that we tell what's really on our minds and in our hearts…"

Before Mikey could continue his emotionally touching words, Vince blurted out by his enormous guilt, and was choking up on his tears, "Teej, I'm SO sorry man!  I….I….should of never questioned you and went against you!   It's just that…Ashley X looked so…so…sad and…..I can't believe I actually fell for that!  I couldn't believe that….she would be this mean…."  Vince blew his nose with a tissue and his eyes were blood shot from the tears.

Gus began to wail, as his feelings overtook him seeing Vince's condition, "Teej, I'm sorry too!  I mean I had no idea that Ashley X was like this!  I would have never ruled the playground so viciously knowing she was like that!"

Spinelli emotionally crumbled seeing Gus and Vince emotionally torn down.  She walked up to T.J. and sadly whispered, not knowing what to say, "Teej, I….I…hate myself for being friends with Tyler.  I mean look what he done to you on Halloween and just today!  I wish I could punch myself out for being so stupid!  I know you said it's not my fault and all, but…, " she became angry with herself, "…still that I wasn't able to stop him just makes me disgusted with myself.  I mean you were there for me Teej!  I didn't do a dang thing to try and stop it!  I wasn't starting anything to go against Tyler!  I'm….I'm…sorry Teej, you deserve a friend who's better than me…"  Spinelli ran down the hallway and as she ran her mind wouldn't let go of how T.J. still looked and cared for her as if she had still done nothing wrong.

T.J. would have to run to catch Spinelli, but he remembered Gretchen.  Before he could apologize to Gretchen, she warmly looked to him and assured him, "Teej,  its okay…I know about how you had to keep SAL 4000 from me.  Trust me T.J., I would of have done the same thing knowing how Ashley X was…don't fret and worry about it…okay?"  Gretchen knew how deep T.J. took guilt and she kept staring at him to make sure he wouldn't feel guilty anymore.

T.J. could sense the seriousness of Gretchen's demand of him not worrying about her.  He would have done it anyways, but since Gretchen admitted that she would have done the same thing comforted him and it released and eliminated any existence of his guilt.  He then faced his two other friends who were sunk in their guilt.  He sighed and spoke, "Guys…its okay….really…"

Gus and Vince looked at him as if he was crazy that he could still forgive them.  Vince instantly remarked, as his tears were running down his face, "I mean after what just happened!  Are you serious?"

T.J. walked up to them and kneeled close to them.  He compassionately said, "You weren't the only ones who were fooled by Ashley X.  I was…we all were….and so was the school…  Please don't blame yourselves...  You guys are still great friends to me…"  T.J. just looked around to his friends and where Spinelli had run off to, reminding himself of the magnitude of Ashley X's deceit.  

Vince and Gus looked up at T.J. and their heavy misery was paused from the poignant moment after hearing T.J. speak; that T.J. was still willing to still be friends with them after all they had done.  Vince could not believe how merciful T.J. was after their fight on the blacktop.  

Gretchen quietly interrupted, "Um...guys....there is one thing we forgot though.  Would this have all still happened, if Principal Prickly did not allow the oil wells in the first place???"  She did not want to interrupt that moment but she realized how quickly Ashley X could adapt her deception to any changes and thought that dealing with this issue immediately would be for the best.

Mikey questioned T.J., "T.J.!  I thought you had told us that Principal Prickly changed last summer!?!  After the whole Dr. Benedict ordeal, I thought he was genuinely concerned about students now!"

T.J.'s mind pinpointed to the time when the oil wells were built and it dawned on him that maybe none of this mess would have happened if Principal Prickly did not allow it in the first place.  Could it really be possible for Principal Prickly to accept bribes?  His frustration grew and he was determined to speak with Principal Prickly.  T.J. wanted to continue to console Vince and Gus, and Spinelli wherever she may have been, but he knew that Principal Prickly would be leaving soon and now was the time to speak to him before SAL 4000 could be fixed.  He kept it short and brief and said to his friends, "I'll go and speak with him."  He was torn again leaving Vince and Gus in their beaten down selves.  He sincerely and softly spoke, "Guys, really….please don't feel bad about it because no one could predict Ashley X or _any kid_ could be like this…"  He left his friends, composed himself, and walked with purpose.  T.J. had to confront Principal Prickly!

Meanwhile, Mikey placed Ashley X's backpack away, took the binder with him, and closed the locker.  He and Gretchen immediately looked around the hallways for Spinelli.  Gus and Vince were still sitting on the floor against the wall still reflecting over everything.  Gus was feeling slightly better but he saw Vince mentally lost somewhere…  Vince knew that T.J. was more than willing to forgive him but he knew it would take some time…a long time… before he could forgive himself…

***********************************************************

To Be Continued…


	11. The Silence Before The Storm

Thanks to "Aaweth", "Levioooosaaaa52" or "attitude_chick", "NotAContrivance", and "LilVickiRyan" or "Miss Psycho" for reviewing!  I really appreciate how you guys are sharing your comments about the story in each chapter!

**Chapter Thirty One: Everything Comes Out… Part 2**

**Location:  At Principal Prickly's Office, just a few minutes afterward**

Principal Prickly was busy and laughing on the phone, "Yeah sure!  I can't wait for the next game!  I'll see you on the golf course right now."  He hung up the phone, got up from his chair and picked up his golf clubs.  The door slammed wide open and T.J. was there at the doorframe.

Prickly sighed having to deal with T.J., "Detweiler, I don't have time for another prank!"

T.J. yelled at Principal Prickly, "I'm not here for another prank!  How could you do this?!?  To all of us, you said you wanted to help us kids out!"

Principal Prickly brushed off T.J. and continued to get prepared to leave, "I don't know what you are talking about Detweiler.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch a golf game!"

T.J.'s teeth clenched up, closed the door, and blocked the door, he angrily snapped back, "Talking about?!?  Look at the playground behind you!  How could you let people demolish the playground AGAIN!?!  And build those oil wells?!?  How could you let them do that to us and accept their money?!?  Whatever happened to you standing up for recess and standing up for kids like you did this September against the school board?"

Prickly was shocked that T.J. knew about the entire deal with the businesses and school.  Principal Prickly noticed the anger burning in T.J.'s eyes and knew that T.J. knew everything about the deal he made with the businesses.  He could see that T.J. felt ultimately betrayed since he knew how passionate T.J. was for recess.  Principal Prickly set aside his golf clubs leaning on the desk and looked outside through the windows and sighed.  The playful, bright, innocence of the playground he once saw seeing T.J. and his friends run off to after defeating Dr. Benedict was a distant memory.  It was now a dark, dreary, pessimistic slop pile of rusting oil wells and polluted, oil slick, muddy dirt.  He faced T.J. and took a seat.  Prickly had to face T.J. but most importantly....himself.

Prickly quietly said, as T.J. approached him with concern, "Detweiler, to be honest with you.....the reason I allowed those oil wells to be built...was to help all you kids out."

T.J. replied, in a state of shock and anger, "FOR US?!?  I mean we can't even play outside anymore!  JUST LOOK AT IT!  You know that we value the playground more than anything else!  How can you say that?!?"

Prickly confessed, "The reason I allowed them is because I used the money to help the school out.  I mean haven't you noticed the repairs, the new lab, the improved music room, the gymnastics room, even the entertainment room?  I thought you kids would love all of these things!  It was also a chance to improve our equipment and supplies.  New computers, books,....everything.  I mean I thought that just maybe....just maybe... you kids would actually look forward to school each day....that if school could actually be _tender_.....(Sigh)...Who am I kidding...."  

T.J. felt how sincere and meaningful Principal Prickly was.  T.J. looked around his office and noticed that he did not even invest the money into improving his own office.  T.J. felt horrible for getting all upset toward Principal Prickly.  He slowly walked up to his desk almost like a dog who felt ashamed.  T.J. looked downward and slowly up; he slowly began speaking, "Principal Prickly....I'm sorry.....I had no right to say those things.  I mean especially how you helped and saved me back when Dr. Benedict was here, and when you saved me from almost falling off my roof this September....I was just so sure that....that....(sigh)....man, I can't even say it..."  T.J. thought back to when he heard Big Rob talk about bribing Prickly and looked at Prickly; it just couldn't have been true that Prickly would accept a bribe after what Prickly had done for him.

T.J. knew he had to finish, "...Principal Prickly....I know how much you care for us but you did not have to do that for us.  We don't need a school to have the coolest things to make it fun."

Principal Prickly looked toward T.J. and softly said, "Really...?"

T.J. tried to cheer up Principal Prickly, "Sir, its the people that make the school fun!  It's having great friends, caring teachers, and awesome principals like here that make school memorable....I mean yeah, we have our days, but it's all fun though...."

Prickly was surprised that T.J. would call him 'awesome.'  Prickly curiously asked, "You think I'm awesome?"

T.J. smiled and slightly teased him, "Yeah, of course.....except for those lecturing assemblies and that tie."  Prickly was wearing one of those cheap 99 cent ties.  Prickly looked at T.J. and just blushed with laughter knowing that actually his wife gave that to him.

Prickly smiled and calmly said, "Thanks…Teej.  I'll take care of this whole mess..."

T.J. glanced at Principal Prickly and walked off saying, "I should have never doubted your stand for kids....sometimes I forget that you, yourself, were one before..."

**Chapter Thirty Two:  All Is Calm…For Now?**

**Location:  It's the next day (Friday) at the beginning of school**

Mikey and Gretchen tried to find Spinelli but they couldn't find her anywhere yesterday and T.J. wasn't able to reach her either.  Last night all the students of Third Street couldn't sleep easily, wondering what to expect from Ashley X the next day.  Every kid had witnessed that Ashley X had a side that was terrifying and beyond sinister.

The next day all of the students took one slow step at a time nervously anticipating something disastrous, something horrible for them knowing how powerful Ashley X was.  Ms. Finsters class finally arrived in the classroom, everyone except for Ashley X.  The gang looked toward the clock and thankfully SAL 4000 was still not working.  (The school had to contact technical support for them to come over since the damage was beyond what Hank and the other janitors could repair.)

T.J. saw Spinelli walk in the classroom slowly and she tried not to look at T.J.'s eyes after what happened after school yesterday.  She cursed herself in her mind for being so emotional yesterday and putting a big scene since that wasn't normally like her.  She became slightly embarrassed everytime the other five would look at her wondering if she was alright.  She looked at Vince, she noticed that at least the night's sleep had somewhat calmed him down but he was struggling to get better from his guilt.  She knew that Vince was already going through enough and her frustration toward him from yesterday melted.  T.J. wanted to speak to Spinelli about yesterday but Ms. Grotke interrupted them.

Ms. Grotke naively called out to the class, (since she and the faculty had not seen Ashley X leave with the men yesterday), "Have any of you heard or seen Ashley X this morning?"

The gang as with the rest of school had no idea where Ashley X was.  The gang finally knew the plan of Ashley X after discovering the documents in Ashley X's locker and after T.J. told them Prickly's view on the issue.  The gang, as with the rest of the kids, was not looking forward to Ashley X.  After what Ashley X had did to them yesterday, all the kids were upset over Ashley X and they were hoping she was not going to show up.  Yet in the back of their minds, they had a creeping sense of fear of what Ashley X would unleash.

Ashley A, peeved began, "I hope that bratty Ashley X isn't around!"

Ashley B continued addressing the rest of the Ashleys, "Yeah!  After all the things she has done to us....I hope she doesn't come back!"

Ashley Q tried to reassure the Ashleys, "Don't worry, my daddy is helping me to file a case against the little witch!"

Spinelli commented to the rest of the gang and whispered, "I actually can agree with the Ashleys...If she comes here, she gonna have to deal with Madam Fist!"

The hours passed and soon it was time for recess yet still Ashley X did not show up.  The kids were emotionally restless because of the waiting.  A combination of anger, fear, frustration, and dread boiled and churned inside of them.  The class left except for the gang.  

T.J. said to his group, "Today guys, we're gonna talk with Menlo.  Maybe he knows what Ashley X is up to."

Vince aimlessly and weakly replied, "Yeah….we have to know what she's gonna do."

The gang carefully arrived at Menlo's desk knowing how irritated he easily gets.  Menlo was busy typing away on his computer and glanced up to see T.J. and his friends.  Menlo questioned and annoyed by the gang's presence, "What are you distractions doing here?  Why do you people think that I'm not busy..."

Menlo's attitude ticked Spinelli off and she hit his desk with her fist and loudly said, "Look Menlo, we just have one dumb question for you to answer!  Why is Ashley X absent?"

Menlo terrified of Spinelli but yet relieved that it was a simple question said, "That's it?!? Okay....let me....look it up....."  Menlo hurriedly typed away on the keyboard searching through the computer system and files on Ashley X's attendance.  He became suddenly quiet after a few mouse clicks and just said, "Wow!"

Gretchen asked, "What is it?"

Menlo replied, "Well actually you guys won't believe it but....it says on the computer records, that Ashley X has withdrawn from Third Street."

The gang gasped and could not understand it.  Mikey began, "You mean Ashley X has moved to some other school?"

Menlo simply said, "It's confirmed so."  The gang let out a nervous sigh of relief.  Could it really have been possible for Ashley X to disappear from Third Street just like that?  Spinelli hushed the gang.

Spinelli said, "Hey guys!  Wait it isn't over yet!"  The gang looked at each other and puzzled by what Spinelli was implying.  She asked Menlo, "What about Tyler X?  Is he still going here?"  Suddenly the gang remembered the tall, tough guy who struck fear into each kid after what happened yesterday.  The gang's emotions were on edge...listening and focusing on Menlo's every word.

Menlo plainly responded, "Tyler X has withdrawn from Third Street also."  The gang immediately let out a huge sigh of relief and looked at each other thinking that maybe Ashley X and Tyler X both were gone for good since she was not expected to be at Third Street and therefore couldn't rule the playground anymore.

T.J. smiled in satisfaction,  "Whompin Bobbula….Ashley X is gone!  And if she dares to come back, the school will be ready for both of them!"

Vince elbowed T.J. and asked, "What about those oil wells and the SAL 4000?"

T.J. causally and confidently replied, "Don't worry Vince!  I know Principal Prickly and I know he'll take care of it."  

They were slowly filled with relief trying to actually believe that Ashley X was gone and that she actually left Third Street just like that!  They slowly walked down the hallway and opened the playground doors.  They could see the formidable, towering oil wells that were seven or eight stories high but despite that….inside they felt hope and that it was possible for things to get back the way they were.  The gang could close their eyes and envision the playground again; that it was a dream that could come true.

T.J. smiled reflecting over it but he noticed Spinelli on his right side and knew that he had to speak with her about yesterday.  T.J. faced the others and said, "Guys…tell the kids back in the cafeteria, the entertainment room, and everywhere else about the good news!  That Ashley X is gone!"  The four entered back into the school and into the hallways.

Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus were ecstatic to tell the kids in school, but they noticed Vince still plagued by his guilt.  Gretchen told Mikey and Gus, "Guys, why don't you get a head start….I'll talk with Vince a bit."

Vince's eyes looked weak and exhausted by his emotional turmoil.  Gretchen walked with Vince slowly and softly said, "Vince, you can't beat yourself up like this!  It's not your fault…."

Vince looked at Gretchen with his bedridden sick looking eyes and ashamed broke up saying, "Gretch, I fought with T.J. and I did not trust him.  T.J. can forgive me easily but I can't do that for myself. … I committed something that's inexcusable….I mean being friends with him for over 5 years and now this?"

Gretchen put her arm over Vince and tried to comfort him, "Vince….there are going to be times where our friendships will be tested.  You remember how we all disliked each other after T.J. couldn't choose a favorite friend?  Or how one of us gets off track, for example, how I was foolish in not really observing how the kids were suffering during the building of King Bob's pyramid?  The thing is that as long as we are committed to our friendship to one other and value it….things will be okay.  It's just that you did not know the whole story and we never have dealt with a kid as mean as Ashley X.  It will be okay Vince, trust me, the way how you are feeling shows that you do really care about the friendship."

Vince and Gretchen gradually arrived to each of the rooms where the kids were and told them about Ashley X.  Vince was feeling better from Gretchen's words and from seeing the hope and excitement of the kids relieved that Ashley X was not at Third Street.  Vince was finally getting a sense of optimism that things were not as damaged as he thought.  Vince felt that this optimism was the distant, solitary lighthouse that could barely be seen but yet _it existed_ in a thick, dark, foggy, midnight darkness of guilt and pessimism.

------------------------------

After the four went back into the school, T.J. took Spinelli's hand and he wanted to speak with her deeply about how she felt.  Spinelli was taken back by T.J.'s warm grip and looked at him strangely.

Spinelli questioned, "Uh, Teej are you okay?"

T.J. turned the question back onto her and asked, "What about you?  After what happened yesterday…"

Spinelli rolled her eyes and knew that T.J. had cornered her.  She blushed and nervously said, "Yeah, about that…I'm sorry for not doing more…"

T.J. stopped her and they both sat down on the concrete steps.  She knew T.J. was going to say something important and did not continue speaking.  The wind was gently blowing and the leaves were racing along the blacktop.  He gently spoke, "Spinelli, when you told me that I deserved a better friend than you…there couldn't be another who's better.  You've done a lot for me Spinelli…a lot…  I mean just yesterday you were getting ready to fight for my side….I know that you had done everything you could do for me when Ashley X and Tyler X was here.  Please don't worry about it….what's happened has happened…"  He smiled to reassure her that he was not disappointed or upset with her in any way.

Spinelli felt awkward because usually that's how she felt toward him; how he was always there for her.  She took a few moments and looked around the deserted blacktop and remembered all the events that happened there yesterday.  She smiled back at T.J. and said, "Thanks Teej…._you're_ always there for me too…."

T.J. wanted to tell Spinelli how much he liked her more than just a friend, but he felt it wasn't the right time since Spinelli need to feel better first   Interestingly, Spinelli wanted to tell T.J. how she felt toward him since his caring, concern behavior reminded her of one of the many reasons why she had a crush on him in the first place.  There was a moment…a pause….between both of them, but they did not feel it was right time to tell each other about how they felt since they were still recovering from the whole Ashley X ordeal.

----------------------------------------------------

Back at the secretary's office, Menlo was quickly trying to get his work done and Ms. Lemmon was out in the hallways giving detention slips to several kids at school.  Suddenly and mysteriously, Butch walked in.

Menlo did not even glance up from his computer to see who was there at the doorway but he sighed harshly saying, "What is it Butch?  Come to tell another of your ridiculous superstitious tales of the playground?"

Butch slyly grinned and knew how to scare Menlo easily.  He quietly said, "Not really…I just wanted to state some…uh, conclusions for you."

Menlo finally moved his head to see Butch and in an annoyed, nasal voice he called out, "What?!?  Conclusions?!?  That your tall tales are nothing but the superfluous gossip of the playground that wastes time and efficiency?!?"

Butch rolled his eyes on how irritating Menlo was and he began in his creepy, cryptic voice, "Well, so Ashley X is gone then right?"

Menlo snapped back, "Of course she is gone!  This computer system doesn't lie like you do!"

Butch cockily spoke, "True…she may be gone from this school….but I don't think it's the _end_ of her.  You know how those Ashleys are…they don't back down so easily…."

Menlo dreamily sighed, "Ah yes…my dear Ashley A….how her persistent nature inspires me to drive toward perfection.  Ahh…"

Butch looked on either side and teased, "Riiiiggggghhhhhhttt, whatever Menlo."  He then mysteriously and quietly announced, "All I wanted to say is that it may be over for us, but seeing what happened on the playground yesterday……it won't be over for T.J.'s gang."

Menlo froze up wondering what Butch was talking about or what he was implying, but before he could say anything Butch was already out of the door and the phone rang, preoccupying Menlo from catching him.

--------------------------

The four (Gretchen, Gus, Mikey, and Vince) spread the word to everyone at recess about Ashley X's withdrawal and soon all the kids were cheering and celebrating.  It was a celebration that overflowed throughout all of the activity rooms and the cafeteria.  The kids even planned to have a jubilant ceremony for King Freddie's return to the throne the next day.  T.J. and his friends felt that this entire mess was finally over....after all the danger and drama....finally it seemed that this whole ordeal was all over and things were finally gonna be back to normal at Third Street.  The gang was finally….finally starting to feel happy.

**Chapter Thirty Three: One Last Card To Play**

**Location:  Spinelli's Bedroom around evening time**

The gang continued to celebrate and play all throughout the day.  Even Ms. Finster allowed the kids, this day only, to bend the rules a little bit because she delighted knowing that finally she would be back in power.  As the day approached to night, the hours passed.....and at around 6:45 PM just before Spinelli was about to watch television she received a phone call in her bedroom.

Spinelli picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

In a monotone computer voice it mysteriously said, "Hello Ashley Spinelli!"

Spinelli was peeved a bit hearing her first name, but she had no idea who was calling, she harshly asked "What or who are you?!?"

The voice continued, "You think it's over....but it's not!  Meet me by the playground at 11 PM tonight!"

Spinelli thought it was a prank phone call.  She loudly replied, "Look Teej or Lawson or whoever you are!   I ain't gonna be fallin' for anything."  Spinelli was about to hang up the phone when she caught the voice again.

The voice said, "Uh Uh Uh!  If you don't show up tonight, you can expect to wake up in the hospital...that's if your lucky...   heh heh heh...remember the bracelet?"

Spinelli's mind was flashed with memories over the bracelet and she looked at her wrist.  She knew who it could be on the other end of the phone line.  She completely forgot that she was still wearing the bracelet Ashley X had given to her.  Spinelli tried to take it off as hard as she could yet she received a stronger shock for each stronger pull.  Spinelli knew it was pointless and more painful to take it off.

Spinelli spoke back, "Fine!  I'll meet you there.....Ashley X!"

The voice changed into Ashley X's and continued, "Oh I have the Tylers, you know the Ashleys' younger brothers, here with me as well."  Ashley X had kidnapped the Tylers just after school today and despite the efforts from the Ashleys' families, they had no luck in finding them.  Spinelli could hear the grunting and struggling sounds of the Tylers trying to get away.  She heard in the background Tyler B shouting, "Unhand me you pathetic labor class servant!"  Ashley X turned away from the phone and yelled, "Shut those brats up!"

There was silence in the background…complete silence.  Ashley X continued, "So somehow if you don't show up you can bet that I can make you responsible for whatever harm comes to them because everyone knows you don't get along with the Ashleys well and you know also that I am….an Ashley of many talents…"   Ashley X snickered and went on, "If you tell or bring anyone with you.  Don't expect such a great recovery for yourself, T.J., or your other friends!"  Then finally there was a click and buzz.  Ashley X hung up the phone.

Spinelli looked at the bracelet and then looked behind her at a picture of her friends.  She did not want to involve her friends in this for fearing over anything bad happening to them and therefore she did not even inform them of the phone call.  Spinelli couldn't believe how ironic things had turned out; that just yesterday she really wanted to destroy the Ashleys' businesses and now she would be saving their younger brothers.  Spinelli would finally get her chance to go against Ashley X.  She yearned and was impatient to get back at Ashley X that it could somehow compensate for her being so passive and inactive toward her back then.  Spinelli knew tonight she had to completely end this mess...once and for all...   and that the only way to do so....was to face Ashley X.

***************************************************************************

To Be Continued…

Stay Tuned!  Because the next posted chapter…will be the last…


	12. Animosity, Secrets, & Feelings Revealed

Thanks to "political princess", "Levioooosaaaa52" or "attitude_chick", "MasterMarik", "NotAContrivance", "goofy monkey child", "LilVickiRyan" or "MissPsycho", and "Aaweth".  LOL, I know, I know….lol…sorry for keeping you guys waiting for sooo looong, but unexpectedly the holidays and finals are keeping me busier than I've anticipated!  I wanted to post this up before the real insanity of exams begin! LOL        So here is the final chapter…

**Chapter Thirty Four:  The Ultimate Confrontation...**

**Location: At Spinelli's home, it's about 10:40 PM that Friday**

Spinelli spent all of her time since 9 PM to prepare for the confrontation.  She tried to mentally psyche herself over and over again...not knowing what to expect.  She put on her black jacket and wore black leather gloves.  She turned all the lights off in her room and slowly cracked the door open.  She peeked through the crack and looked down the darken hallway to see if her parents were still awake.  Her parents were both fast asleep since they had to do some shopping early in the morning.  Spinelli began to carefully tip-toe down the hallway and down the stairs.  Spinelli knew that her mom was a light sleeper and so leaving the house felt like 'Mission Impossible' trying ever so hard not to make a creaking sound as she was going down the stairs.  The dark, starry, moonless blue night was the only light that lit up the house and she had to feel her way though the house wherever the midnight blue light did not shine.  She slowly took the house keys and soon was out the door and locking it.

As Spinelli walked down the sidewalk her mind was filled with uncertainty on what Ashley X would do.  Uncertainty for herself, the school, and most importantly her friends...   Everything was coming back to her:  Tyler, the fight on the jungle gym, T.J. and Ashley X, Ashley X's threats, the bracelet, and more...Spinelli slowly paced down the sidewalk while the orange street lights created an eerie glow over the darken, unlit houses.  The cold, harsh November wind was stripping the colored leaves off the trees and hit Spinelli's chest in waves of bitter cold rushes but Spinelli's determination kept her warm from the cold.

Spinelli arrived at the playground leaning on the wall of the school looking back and forth for Ashley X.  The orange-colored floodlights shining from the entrance of the gym and cafeteria barely illuminated the blacktop and could not penetrate into the dark abyss of the oil well field.  The oil wells created an abandon, unmaintained industrial factory atmosphere.  The darkness around Spinelli made her fearful of what could be lurking and hiding in the shadows.  The wind would cause the hanging steel pieces of the oil wells to randomly slap against each other creating a rush of adrenaline for Spinelli every time she heard a slap of metal.  Spinelli could hear nothing for minutes except for the random slamming sounds of metal and the violent cold winds.  After a few minutes she finally could hear something from the tetherball courts, but the sound was muffled and mumbling.  She couldn't see exactly what was there because of the dimly lit floodlights but she could see four shadowy figures.  She slowly and cautiously tried to approach but she suddenly heard footsteps around the corner.  Spinelli whipped her head around and her heart rate accelerated expecting something….but what?  After a few tense seconds, the sound came into light.

It was Ashley X.  She was dressed similar to the other Ashleys except her clothes were all made out of black leather and she wore leather, knee-length high boots.  Spinelli's mind was frozen seeing how Ashley X was dressed.  It looked as if the clothes of the Ashleys and Spinelli's were mixed together.  Spinelli took a more detailed look than ever before, at Ashley X's black flowing hair and features.  She looked at Ashley X as if she was a long lost twin.  If it wasn't for the different clothes and hairstyles, no one could tell them apart easily.

Ashley X began in a cold voice, "Well what do you think Spinelli?"  Spinelli did not even answer since she was still in shock.  Ashley X continued, "I know....it can be so easy for people to confuse us...that's why I dyed my hair light brown after the first day so that people would not confuse us.  But I knew today, I had to show you who I really am!"

Spinelli questioned while Ashley X circled around her, "Who in the heck are you?!?"

Ashley X snapped back, "You don't remember?  Four years back....in 1st grade?"  Spinelli raised her eyebrows and was not able to remember who she was.  Ashley X continued, "I used to be in the same class as you and your friends you jerk!"  Spinelli showed Ashley X her fist but Ashley X showed Spinelli her cell phone as a warning that she could shock Spinelli again.

Spinelli remembered and said, "Oh yeah....you were that girl who was always quiet in class.  You never really talked much to anyone after the first couple of months.  You were always more quiet than Cornchip Girl."

Ashley X sneered, "Oh I had a lot to say, but anyways…are you gonna help me or what?"

Spinelli shifted her head and more confused than ever, questioned, "WHAT?!?  Help you?....WHAT?!?"  Spinelli tried to understand what Ashley X meant by 'help'.

Ashley X did not even reply but she led Spinelli to the tetherball courts.  Spinelli was approaching the four shadowy figures she saw earlier and when she was finally able to see them, Spinelli was taken back by what she saw.  Her eyes bulged out and the four Tylers were all handcuffed to one of the tetherball court poles while they were muffled by the duct tape placed around their mouths.  The Tylers struggled to shout out and getting freed was impossible without unlocking the handcuffs since their arms were wrapped around the pole behind each of their backs.  The chains that hung on the tetherball court poles hit and rattled against their poles reminding Spinelli how tightly locked these handcuffs were against the Tylers.

The Tylers were just as shocked as Spinelli to see her there.  They were silenced by observing the conversation between Ashley X and Spinelli and stood there frozen.

Ashley X smirked, "I mean help me in ransoming the Tylers…Spinelli.  Right?  You always wanted some money and you wanted to get back at the Ashleys….here's a chance….I'll give you one-quarter of the ransom money if you help me out…."

Spinelli was plagued by the memories and flashbacks of remembering her past history with the Ashleys and how Ashley X betrayed all of her friends.  Ashley X noticed Spinelli's face clenched up remembering all of this, and Ashley X slyly commented, "Is this too good of an offer Spinelli?   I guess, I should say….do you have a choice in all of this? He he he…"  Ashley X grabbed her cell phone several times reminding Spinelli of her power over her.

Spinelli was torn inside, but in an instant she foxily answered, "Sure, I've been waiting for this chance for so many years!"  The Tylers froze up again, and then looked at Spinelli in deep, bitter anger.

Ashley X delighted that Spinelli would be working with her and replied, "Now that's an Ashley I know of….he he he…"  Ashley X turned around, her back facing toward the tetherball courts, and she walked several steps while talking to her cell phone.  Ashley X was getting ready for Big Rob to pick them up and take them to plan out the ransoming.  Ashley X smiled and soon began talking seriously about the entire plan.

Spinelli observed Ashley X talking for several long minutes and she searched in her black, leather jacket for anything.  Her fingers stumbled against a hair pin that she had taken with her.  Spinelli was attentive to every move Ashley X made…making sure that she didn't turn around.  Spinelli caught how Ashley X finally stood still and looked upward into the dark blue night sky during her phone call and that's when she made her move!

Spinelli quickly but silently approached the Tylers and began unlocking each of the four pairs of handcuffs.  The Tylers at first were hesitant to allow Spinelli to come close to them, but after they saw what she was doing they immediately adjusted themselves to make it easier for Spinelli to release them.  Due to Spinelli's experience in unlocking locks, she was able to release all four of them within a minute and she was able to carefully rip off the duct tape off of their mouths.  Meanwhile, Ashley X was oblivious to all of this as she was arguing over the phone.

Ashley X yelled, "WHAT THE?!?  What are you saying Big Rob?!?  Uh huh…WHAT?!?  How could you or Tyler let those business brats get a hold of the extra copies?!?  THEY'RE DESTROYED!?!?!  YOU IDIOTIC SWINE!  All of the evidence against these businesses is destroyed and the binder I took with me to school is mysteriously missing?!?   So someone just broke through my school locker and took it?!?"

Spinelli gulped in nervousness, and the blood rushed to her ears focusing on every word, knowing that it was her and her friends that took it.

Ashley X ranted on, "DANG NABIT!  YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO CRAP EVERYTHING UP, YOU KNOW THAT?!?  You're supposed to be keeping on eye on them all the time!!!  And some how these business criminal weasels slipped by, by destroying the evidence secretly?!?"

Back at the tetherball courts, all of the Tylers were freed and they looked at Spinelli with worry about her.  Tyler A began, "You should come with us and escape before she notices…"

Spinelli kept on looking at Ashley X and didn't even look at them saying, "Uh….guys I can't…remember?"  Spinelli shook her wrist reminding them of the bracelet she still had on and couldn't take off.

The Tylers didn't have a clue about what the bracelet was about and Tyler Q nervously and hurriedly asked, "Could you elaborate?"

Spinelli became frustrated and wanted them to leave quickly before Ashley X could stop them.  She grinded her teeth and still kept track of Ashley X's behavior.  In a hushed voice, she said, "Just get out of here you little snots!  Right now!"

Tyler T eloquently began, "It wouldn't be gentleman behavior to leave a lady in a perilous situation.  We will combat against this miserable excuse of a woman!"

Spinelli was becoming furious of how stubborn these Tylers were.  She threatened them, "Okay….if you won't leave…then I'll beat the heck out of ya!  One way or the other Ashley X or I will beat the tar out of you if you stay!  GOT IT?!?"

The Tylers looked at each other and they got the message.  They whispered back to Spinelli and sincerely spoke, "Thanks…for really helping us…"  They left immediately but before they could make a running start, Tyler B tripped over the unlocked handcuffs that caught Ashley X's attention.

Ashley X whipped her head and was instantly infuriated over what she was seeing!  Her last chance toward gaining any money or blackmailing power was running away with the Tylers.  Ashley X felt that everything she had worked for was falling and crumbling apart all around her.  Her blackmailing power toward the businesses were vanished Ashley X tried to dash and grab onto one of the Tylers, but they scurried off like mice into the night.  The Tylers continued running throughout the neighborhood and toward their mansion homes.

Spinelli just stood near the tetherball pole and sighed harshly in a mocking attitude.  Spinelli would have run away also but because of the bracelet and Ashley X's threat to harm her friends, Spinelli couldn't go anywhere.

Ashley X was seething with anger seeing the little Tylers run off into the mysterious darkness of the night and robotically turned toward Spinelli.  Ashley X silently commented to herself, "I should have expected that from an Ashley!"  She walked up to Spinelli and as angry as Ashley X was, she wasn't going to give Spinelli the satisfaction of her frustrations.  The cold, dry winds picked up and their ears were red and stinging with the deep, penetrating raw chilliness of the air.  Ashley X grinned evilly and harshly said, "Well…you wanted to know why I was so quiet it was because of you and those other Ashleys!"

Spinelli squinted her eyes, in suspicion, over Ashley X.  "What are you talkin' about?"

Ashley X was peeved and harshly sighed, "Oh c'mon Spinelli!  Don't act so stupid!  We, Ashleys, are cleverer than that!"  Spinelli just continued to look at Ashley X critically, but Spinelli was unprepared hearing how Ashley X grouped all of the Ashleys and themselves together.  Ashley X went on, "If I have to spell it out for you!  I can't believe you're so ignorant Spinelli about T.J.!"

Spinelli did not think much beyond her small crush and seemingly crazy claim Gretchen said back at the hospital whenever it came to T.J.  Spinelli sank further into her confusion, "T.J.?  What do you mean?  What does he have to do with this?"

Ashley X in disgust said, "Really Spinelli....you have to open your eyes more.  Haven't you ever noticed how T.J. looks at you?  He always seems to be a dream land whenever he looks at you now.  Back in 1st grade, I did everything to get his attention from toys and balls to giving away candy!  But no matter how close of a friendship it would be with him...I could never....NEVER...get him to look at me like he did to you, Spinelli!"

Spinelli slightly smirked and laughed, "WHAT?!?  T.J.?!?  Falling for me?  Yeah, right...."

Ashley X angrily yelled, "Okay, back then, it may have not been as strong as it is now.....but he had a puppy love look in him whenever he saw you!"  Spinelli's laughter was settling down and she was observing how angry Ashley X was getting.  Spinelli knew that Ashley X had to be somewhat serious about this.

Ashley X took out her cell phone in front of her and was about to start dialing the shock commands.  Ashley X violently said, "I've been waiting 4 years to get back at you!"

Spinelli noticed Ashley X dialing her phone and Spinelli kicked the phone away from her right hand.  The cell phone flew up in the air and landed 20 feet away from Spinelli's left side.  Ashley X immediately gave Spinelli a left handed punch to her stomach.  Spinelli held her stomach for a few seconds and quickly focused back on Ashley X.  Ashley X tried to give Spinelli a front left kick, but Spinelli blocked her kick by counteracting her kick by giving a front right kick.  Ashley X's left boot and Spinelli's right boot both pressed against each other between them.  They were trying to lunge their weights forward to bring the other person down. Both of their teeth were clenched up and grinding against each other.  Ashley X whipped her hips in a clockwise direction that pushed their feet to Ashley X's right side.  Spinelli turned counterclockwise and Ashley X spun clockwise.  They quickly faced each other and were in a fighting stance.  Spinelli gave a boxing stance while Ashley X gave a martial arts stance.  They looked into each other's piercing black eyes not mindful of the coldness around them which was in the lower 40s.

Spinelli angrily but curiously asked, "And what part do the Ashleys play in this?"

Ashley X gave a bitter, cold stare back, "Those prissy little she-devils!  Those Ashleys are always thinking they're better than everyone else!  Back then, I did not wear their styles and so they teased me and insulted how I gave the name 'Ashley' a bad name.  They continuously pranked on me day after day.  Finally, one day when I started dressing better than them they treated me like an outcast.  When it was time for picture day, I was dressed up better than anyone of them!  But before I could have my picture taken, the Ashleys dumped cafeteria trash all over me when I went to the restrooms.  I'll never forget that day....I ran out of there and the class took the picture without me...that's why no one remembers me at all."  Spinelli couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ashley X, but Spinelli did not think about it much since she was in the middle of a fight.

Ashley X ran toward Spinelli and gave a right punch but Spinelli blocked it.  Before Spinelli could react, Ashley X side kicked Spinelli on the chest and Spinelli fell down to the asphalt and slid for a few feet.  Spinelli's chest and stomach were throbbing with intense pain.  Spinelli's spirit made her to get up fast despite the pain and with anger boiling out of her she ran up and gave an upper cut punch to Ashley X.  Ashley X fell down forward in pain while she was holding her stomach.  Ashley X glanced up while her head was down and noticed Spinelli coming closer.  Ashley X took her left leg, in a 'hook-like' position, and spun it completely around herself that made Spinelli lose her balance right from under her and she fell down backwards.  The back of Spinelli's head hit the hard, merciless asphalt and the pain radiated throughout her skull and backbone.  Spinelli and Ashley X both got up on their feet and faced each other again.

Spinelli commented, "Dang!  How do you all of these moves?!?"

Ashley X replied, "Ever since you had to lure T.J. away from me....I practiced martial arts for 4 years....isn't it…_scandalous_?"  Ashley X started to snicker.  They both walked in a circle path facing each other with spiteful hatred.  Ashley X had her reasons to cream Spinelli, but Spinelli knew that Ashley X was no friend watching T.J. being beaten up by Tyler and doing nothing.

Spinelli questioned, "What's with you and Tyler anyways?  Who is he really?"

Ashley X furiously admitted, "I knew that you, Spinelli, would be so easy to fall for a bad boy like Tyler.  You're so predictable!  I had the perfect plan that you would fall for Tyler and that T.J.'s heart would finally come to me after seeing how happy you were with my brother!"

Spinelli was even more upset and shocked, "Predictable?!?  ME?!?  Yeah, so I admire tough guys...so what? Even if I ever was to fall for anyone, it would be more than just the same interests!"  Spinelli shut her mouth and couldn't believe the words coming out of it, she would have never spoken to anyone about her love life much less to any kid.  Spinelli realized that her emotions took over her whenever she yelled back to Ashley X about T.J.  Spinelli quickly tried to change the topic, "What even made you to come to Third Street in 1st grade?"

Ashley X smirked teasingly about how Spinelli just talked about falling for someone.  Ashley X tried to not make it noticeable and answered back, "My stupid Uncle constantly wanted me to go to Third Street.  He kept pressuring my parents to make me attend this school...He such an idiot!  Just because he was fired from this school in the late 60s, he wanted to know what was happening at Third Street."

Spinelli was standing thinking about who would be fired from Third Street.  She mockingly said, "I'm sure the teacher deserved it...looking at the family tree."

Ashley X could care less about what Spinelli was saying to her uncle.  She corrected Spinelli and tried to brush the issue off, "Principal actually..."

Spinelli stood there frozen, "PRINICPAL?!?  WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRINICPAL?"

Ashley X was getting tired of explaining her uncle to Spinelli.  Ashley X sighed and rudely said, "My uncle was the last principal here....Dr. Benedict.  Hello!  Spinelli!"  Ashley X commented silently, "Such a fool!"

Spinelli could not believe it.  The girl she was fighting was the niece of the insane man they fought against last summer.  Spinelli loudly but slowly questioned since she found it hard to believe, "DR. BENEDICT IS.....YOUR UNCLE?!?  You mean, the madman that took over our school, built a lab in the auditorium, wanted to end recess and summer vacation....JUST LAST SUMMER?!?"

Ashley X relaxed from her fighting position and sighed, "Yeah Spinelli.   That's him!  Are you gonna act all stupid or something?!?  It's soooo boring hearing about my uncle all the time.  He was such an idiot!  He planned to build a base in the middle of suburbia and tried to get rid of recess.  He was so stupid in his planning!  Of course, there was gonna be opposition.  He did not know how to befriend anyone.  At least I knew how to befriend and win over people, back in the playground, but if it wasn't for T.J. and you Spinelli that had to take him away from me!   EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT, YOU LITTLE...."  Ashley X enraged, with all of her energy and with her scorching hatred that lasted for 4 years, charged toward Spinelli.  Before Spinelli could snap out of her shock, of what Ashley X was admitting, Ashley X punched Spinelli's cheek and Spinelli's head twisted to the other side while blood came flinging out of her mouth.

Spinelli was knocked out for a second or two and tasted the salty, thick running flow of blood from inside her mouth.  Spinelli's injuries reminded her of what T.J. must have faced when Tyler beat him up.  She soon thought about how Ashley X threatened her friends earlier that night, and she knew she had to beat the heck out of Ashley X in order to stop her.  To not only stop Ashley X to protect herself, but to protect the school, friends, and T.J.  Spinelli was now overwhelmed with rage toward Ashley X, much much more so than their earlier fight, not because her life was in danger but because Ashley X was threatening the friends she cared about so deeply.  Spinelli got up and as Ashley X tried approaching Spinelli again it felt like time stood still.  Each of their emotions were completely over taking their minds and senses.   Spinelli lying down on the blacktop kicked Ashley X on the right thigh.  When Ashley X tried to hold on to it, Spinelli took her big boots and clamped it around Ashley X's left foot.  Spinelli moved her legs quickly to the side and made Ashley X to lose balance and fall on her back.  They both crawled toward each other and grabbed each other hands as tightly as they did in the last fight.  They rolled around trying to put the other below them so they could hurt the other more easily.

Ashley X grunted, "I guess all of us Ashleys are all the same......we can be deceitful, manipulative, and cunning..."

Spinelli did not give much thought to it, but replied, "Yeah...whatever..."

Ashley X finished, "But we are always stubborn and fighting for what we want....and we never self-doubt ourselves."

Spinelli was finally starting to think about what Ashley X was saying.  Spinellli's mind was thinking back to how the Ashleys tricked Spinelli into entering the beauty pageant last year, how they jinxed Gus, and more.  Spinelli then related to how she easily became frustrated and angry just like the Ashleys; when she became volatile before making her 'blacktop masterpiece' when she lost a basketball game and how annoyed the Ashleys were when her friends got her out of the Ashleys' club.  Spinelli also remembered how sneaky she was when she tried to plan with Vince on getting the Third Street Treasure before everyone else.  Spinelli then refocused her mind on the events around her and began looking deeply into Ashley X's face again and it looked like she was almost fighting a mirror image of herself and it creeped her out.  As Spinelli's mind was wondering of the similarities of not only between her and Ashley X, but with the other Ashleys, Ashley X kicked Spinelli off of her and Spinelli fell back on the blacktop while Ashley X got up.  Spinelli landed on her tailbone and it was hurting badly.  Ashley X saw this as an opportunity to get her cell phone and ran toward it.  Spinelli got up with her anger despite the overbearing pain of her stomach, chest, backbone, skull, and bleeding mouth she ran to tackle Ashley X down before Ashley X could reach it.  Ashley X quickly slid out from Spinelli's grip and stood up.  Ashley X took all of her weight into her right heel of her boot and brutally forced it down on Spinelli's right thigh.  Spinelli cried and screamed in pain…a scream that pierced the dead, cold, dark night silence of the neighborhood.  Spinelli's right thigh bone was broken...

Spinelli tried to get up and fight but it was useless...She felt like a helpless animal that was crawling back away from Ashley X as Ashley X continued to pace closer and closer toward her.  Spinelli was up against the hard, brick wall of the school and was cornered by Ashley X.  Every single breath and move Spinelli made, intensified the already excruciating pain.  Spinelli was spitting and coughing up blood and the blood was already running down past her cheeks, past the neck, and staining her red shirt.  As badly as she was hurt and as pointless and even detrimental to continue, Spinelli was not going to back down....she wouldn't!

Ashley X looked at Spinelli's thrashed and beaten up body but mostly into the still warrior-courageous eyes of Spinelli.  Ashley X threw off Spinelli's orange ski cap and grabbed Spinelli's black hair with her left hand.  Ashley X held it tightly as if she was going to rip off Spinelli's hair.  She slipped off a diamond gold bracelet off of her right hand and 'weaved' it between her fingers.  She then took this hand with the bracelet, and formed a fist with it.  Her right hand squeezed the bracelet painstakingly tight between her fingers because she wanted Spinelli to feel the wrath and animosity she held for 4 years and with everything that had gone wrong so quickly.  Ashley X was about to do the unthinkable as she used the bracelet as a brass knuckle to smash Spinelli's face with...and silently said to her, "You pathetic loud-mouthed little girl!  When will you ever learn to never mess with an Ashley....especially one that can..."

Out of the silent darkness, they heard a voice.  A voice that caused them to immediately stop and freeze whatever they were doing.  The voice was soft and caring, but yet familiar.  The voice was calling out for someone.  The cold, skin penetrating wind and loud metal sounds made the voice unclear.  Ashley X wanted to continue beating up Spinelli but the voice rang throughout her body.  Spinelli was groggy, but still knew what was going on and the voice rang throughout her body too.  They both looked at Ashley X's right side from where the voice was coming from.  It was an anticipation of something they knew that was heart-warming....yet they could not put a face or name to it...

Out of the darkness and into the barely lit blacktop a figure appeared.  It was the size of kid.  The figure accidentally stepped on and smashed Ashley X's cell phone in the distance but neither the figure, Ashley X, or Spinelli noticed.  Ashley X and Spinelli stared at it wondering what has made them to stop everything and completely shatter their hatred focus toward each other.  The figure approached and it was......

....T.J. Detweiler.  Ashley X and Spinelli could not believe that T.J. had such a powerful affect on them.  As T.J. approached even closer, he could see Spinelli and Ashley X clearly, and was mortified.  T.J.'s eyes were looking all around in panic and rushed to ask, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?"  T.J. saw both Ashley X and Spinelli bruised up badly in several shades of purple.  He saw Spinelli's front side of her neck covered in blood.  Ashley X was still holding onto Spinelli's hair tightly and the two girls still stared at T.J.  T.J. saw that Ashley X was beating up Spinelli.  T.J.'s was suddenly filled with anger seeing how Ashley X had relentlessly beaten up Spinelli and being reminded of how Ashley X threatened to harm Spinelli.  Ashley X finally was back to her senses and ran away from Spinelli and toward the other side (the kindergarten play area side) of the playground.  T.J. saw Ashley X escape into the darkness but he knew he could not go after Ashley X because of Spinelli's condition.  

T.J.'s immense anger emotionally polarized into extreme worry and sadness seeing Spinelli beaten up.  He rushed behind Spinelli to support Spinelli's head and back.  It seemed like and felt like deja vu all over again for T.J., seeing Spinelli injured and helpless.  His heart seemed to fall endlessly in an endless tidal wave of emotions seeing how Spinelli was.

Spinelli trying to catch her breath and hacking on the blood softly said, "Teej, what are you doing here?"

T.J. rushed to pick up Spinelli and knew that Spinelli needed medical help badly.  T.J. noticed Spinelli's broken leg.  T.J. tried to calm Spinelli down, "Spinelli, don't worry about it now.  You need help right now!"  T.J. carefully helped up Spinelli and slowly tried to help her walk on her good leg while T.J. supported Spinelli on her other side.  Spinelli's home was about 3 blocks away but he saw Spinelli's condition and knew that he could not give up on Spinelli.  T.J. heard a car start in the direction of where Ashley X had ran to and he saw Ashley X with Big Rob speed away in the car into the dark night.  T.J. quickly tried to attend to Spinelli's injuries as best as he could while his emotions rushed on endlessly.

Spinelli noticed T.J. doing everything to help her and tried to reassure him, "Teej, I can take care of myself....I've had worse..."

T.J. worriedly replied, "Spinelli, your body is bruised, your leg is broken, and your mouth is bleeding!  I gotta do something!"

T.J. and Spinelli soon walked out of the playground and T.J. was always careful of Spinelli taking each step.  Spinelli this time was more observant about T.J.'s caring behavior.  Spinelli had not really noticed T.J.'s behavior toward her but what Ashley X said about it earlier stuck out in Spinelli's mind.  Spinelli noticed how worried, caring, thoughtful, and concerned T.J. was toward her.  Spinelli decided to gradually open her 'steel wall' of emotions, which she would normally always keep hidden, and through his soft, warm touch she could feel his overflowing tender kindness.  She hesitated to go beyond the surface of T.J.'s feelings and immediately stopped because she worried about being open and vulnerable to feelings she never experienced.  Spinelli looked into T.J.'s soft, big, baby blue eyes and, in an instant, knew exactly what Ashley X was saying.  Spinelli now understood that T.J. was deeply caring about her injuries more so than if one of their other friends were injured.  A feeling of comfort and caring that Spinelli knew went beyond friendship...

As they continued to walk down towards Spinelli's house, T.J. gave another look of deep concern and warm affection.  The look seemed familiar, but she could not pinpoint it.  Spinelli closed her eyes for a few seconds and it came flooding into her mind.  T.J.'s eyes now reminded her vividly of what happened in the last fight with Ashley X during the storm.  Spinelli closed her eyes again for a few seconds and visualized that stormy day....the cold drenching rain, the gushy mud of the ground, and the pain of the lightning...      Spinelli made her mind press on.     She realized, while visualizing, how T.J. caught her and how close and intimate T.J. was that day.  She was a bit hesitant to go on, but she had to find out the truth.  She visualized how weak T.J. was and how he sacrificed himself to make sure she was okay.  She then heard the soft, spiritually touching words that would forever change any doubt she had on T.J. having a crush on her......her mind continued and she remembered him say, 'Spinelli you just gotta be strong!  You're the strongest one among us!  We all need you in our lives Spinelli!  Please don't go and leave us!  I don't know if I could I ever live without you Spinelli....I love you...'

The last 3 words echoed in her mind while she was still concentrating.  'I Love You'.....Spinelli's mind was paralyzed in disbelief, everything what Ashley X and Gretchen said was absolutely right.  T.J. really did have a crush on Spinelli as much as Spinelli may have tried to deny it.  Before Spinelli could notice her surroundings, T.J. and Spinelli arrived at her home.

T.J. was about to take Spinelli's house keys to open the door and alert her parents to take her to the hospital, but Spinelli gently grabbed T.J.'s arm to stop him.  T.J. wondered what Spinelli was doing but waited for Spinelli to speak.  There was a moment between them where they were absorbed looking into each other.  They both knew something was going to happen and they stood still for a few seconds.  They felt the cold, brutal wind rushed into their jackets now and then but they were somewhat desensitized to the weather…to their surroundings….Desensitized and not aware that their ears and nose were bright red from the harsh icy cold.  T.J. was eager to get Spinelli inside since she was bleeding and in unimaginable pain but he knew something powerful was going to happen.  They both could feel the rushing and beating of their hearts over the anticipation…

Spinelli reflected on that stormy day, what happened tonight, and put together all other events of how warm, caring, thoughtful, and affectionate T.J. was.  Spinelli looked up from the outside stairs and faced T.J.  She looked into his big, loving, caring baby blue eyes again and she summoned all of her energy on what she was going to say.

Spinelli softly and slowly began, "Teej, I don't know how to say this but...."  She sighed and she was fearful of what to say....she was always tough but this was something she never had dealt with before.......emotions.  Spinelli began again, "Teej,....I want to say thank you truly for always being there for me.....I mean you've always there to help my reputation, if I'm in a fight, if I need help, anything...."  Spinelli did not know what else to say as she was breathing hard because of the emotions.  She added, "I'm more thankful than you'll ever know...."  Spinelli gave T.J. a quick kiss on the cheek and then tried to run (even with her broken leg) inside to get her parents.  T.J. could not understand or believe what had just happened, the tough girl he knew since kindergarten _gave_ him a kiss.  It was a natural, heart-felt kiss that was not pressured or embarrassing like when Gretchen conducted the experiment between him and Spinelli.  T.J. just stood outside the front door thinking about it.  The kiss may have been only a second, but the impression on T.J. would last much, much longer....

**Reflective Recollections After A Weekend (A Conclusion):**

**Spinelli's**** Thoughts:**

            _My parents took me to the hospital soon after I woke them up.  My mom, of course, screamed in horror and fright seeing me bruised up and bloody...hehe...then again she never really saw me after a real wrestling match!  Hey!  How come I got all bloody in a small fight but on TV wrestling they don't lose a drop of blood after slamming and creaming each other?  Hmm…_

_Anyways, Teej was with me all the way that night...through the ride, at the hospital, the X-rays, making the cast.....my parents finally took him home at around 3 AM.  He was right by my side....I never saw him so concerned before...  The next day, Teej, came right to my home as soon as he could in the morning even though I told him I could manage.  T.J. helped me with daily activities like getting up, getting food, you know...that type of stuff.  That weekend, our friendship became closer where we began to open ourselves a bit more.  We shared and talked about some personal problems and worries, but we also had a lot of fun watching wrestling matches, playing video games, whatever I could do with my broken leg.  As worried as I was about opening myself a little to T.J., it weirdly felt more comfortable.  I mean he's a friend I can always trust, but it's kind of weird to explain..._

_            As for Ashley X....No one at __Third Street__ ever heard from her after that fight Friday.  I never thought I would see an Ashley like her....ever.  I did not tell T.J. or the rest of the gang what Ashley X said that night about her being related to Dr. Benedict, how us Ashleys are the same, her entire plan about trying to get T.J. to love her, and there was no way I was gonna tell them about what Ashley X said about T.J. having a crush on me!  Though I did explain to T.J. that there was nothing going on between Tyler X and me.  Every Ashley I have ever known until Ashley X came was prissy, uptight, you know like the Ashleys at __Third Street__.  I never thought that the Ashleys and I could have similar personalities, as Ashley X pointed out, we both can be sneaky and pull pranks but this was an Ashley who was beyond pranks.  She was way too sneaky...probably sneakier and more manipulative than any kid I ever know.  I mean the way how she used Vince, Gus, T.J., the school, …and even me… dang!_

_            Speaking of which, Vince is almost back to his own…well, almost cool self I guess.  _(Spinelli lightly giggles.)  _Gus is feeling better now.  I think we all knew how….well…."unique" Ashley X was and all six of us decided to put this all behind us.  Good thing too because there was no way I was going to allow Ashley X's mess to destroy all of us from being great friends! _

_            The Ashleys were somewhat…thankful…if you can believe that!  For saving their younger brothers… and they gave me season tickets for any wrestling events that come by in town!  But just when you thought they were nice, in a few days….huh…they were back to their own prissy selves again._

_I don't know exactly why Ashley X just moved to a new school so quickly, but Ashley Q told me how they are trying to find where Ashley X is so they can begin a court trial!  Dang!  I guess she must be on the run or something…    _

_            Hey!  Whoa!  I didn't know I was still wearing this bracelet Ashley X gave me.  _(Spinelli immediately takes the bracelet off.)_  This stupid bracelet reminds me of Ashley X and all of those mean things she did.  Man!  I wish my fist could see her face again!  _(Spinelli is about to throw it out in the trash, but stops.)_  Well...if it wasn't for Ashley X and this whole thing....would I have ever known or been open to T.J.'s feelings for me?  I can't believe how much T.J. cares for me…and that I care for him the same way.  _(Spinelli thinks deeply.)  _It's weird…Ashley X was so determined to destroy T.J. and me but it ended up strengthening what we had for each other.  Whoa!  Dang!  _(Spinelli starts shaking her head to shake off the emotional sensations throughout her body.)  _I guess all of this… made T.J. and I more aware of how we felt toward each other_…_  Whoa…._

            (Spinelli loses track of the bracelet and it ends up near her backyard fence.  Around midnight, when everyone sleeps…the bracelet mysteriously jumps and shakes around while making a silent buzzing sound…but then it stops permanently…)

**T.J.'s**** Thoughts:**

            _Okay! Okay Guys!  _(T.J. laughs.)  _So it wasn't the most romantic ending you grownups were wanting!  _(T.J. thinks about how many movies have had a kissing romantic scene in the end.)  _But hey!  We're still kids!  Man!  I never thought last Friday I would see Spinelli so beaten up before!  Something told me to check on Spinelli that night and I tried climbing on her backyard tree to see her, but she wasn't there.  So I was just frantically running and calling for her around the neighborhood and finally checked the school.  _

_            Later on, I asked Spinelli about what she and Ashley X were doing and why they fought.  But, knowing how Spinelli is, she just brushed it aside and never really told me anything about it.  I tried to call and find Ashley X about it but I had no luck.  It looks like that night was the last of her.  I hope so…_

_            That same night with the fight, Butch said…. Yeah, Butch…(_T.J. sighs)_ said there was a group of guys that tore down several locker doors trying to find something important.  Something that was really important…hmmm…could it have been the binder?  I guess it explains why everyone in school was surprised seeing a lot of the lockers doors broken off on Monday.  As for that binder…the one that could destroy the world…we burned the binder in the school furnace.  I think we all knew that this was something bigger than any of us could decide, even Gretchen didn't know what to do with it, because…well, it could destroy the world…and so many lives… _

_Principal Prickly kept his word in changing the school back.  The school district removed the oil wells and put everything back on the playground.  The jungle gym, Old Rusty, the kickball field, the Cheese Box, and yeah.....even the Ashley's Clubhouse _(T.J. smiles that things are back to normal.)  _The SAL 4000, the entertainment room, and the other rooms for the kids were taken apart because it was too much money to maintain without the oil.  So, yeah!  Everything is back to normal in __Third Street__!  Ms. Finster and Randall are still trying to catch us causing trouble and the Ashleys are…well, being an Ashley…  _(T.J. laughs a bit.)  _King Freddie is back ruling the playground and the kids of the playground couldn't be any happier to have our old playground back!_

_            Well...hee hee hee...everything is back to normal except between Spinelli and I.  Spinelli surprises me sometimes how different she can be, like, when she took care of me after I fought against Tyler X and of course that kiss!  I never expected that!  I knew, before Ashley X came, that I had a small crush on Spinelli but after all this I had no idea of how big my feelings were for her.  _(T.J. teasingly giggles)  _Is this normal for a 10 year old kid?  Whompin' Bobbula!  Is Butch right about boys kissing girls and girls kissing boys?  _(T.J. sighs and thinks deeply) _It's just seeing Spinelli so hurt those two times really shook me up about everything I felt for her.  I never knew that I felt that way for her before...  _

**_Both of their (Spinelli and T.J.) small puppy love crushes for each other had turned into something far, far deeper than what they could grasp or conceive for each other.  Their relationship and feelings would take on a whole, new dimension of emotions…and there would be no turning back on where their young hearts wanted to take the naive two…_**

**_The End_**

****

***************************************************************************************************

Thanks so much everyone, for taking this Recess fanfiction story journey with me!  I really appreciate it how you guys have really stuck with me throughout these past few months!  Now I know I don't normally ask this…but if there still is anyone who has not reviewed yet or recently…after 60,000 words….c'mon now… LOL.  It's just that I'm curious to know how many people really are reading this???

Tell me what you guys think…the good and the bad.  (I don't mind anything bad as long as you explain it and not go off for no reason because it'll actually help me to become a better writer.)  Did you like the story and the twists in it?  The whole Ashley X thing?  Did you like the ending?  LOL…should I continue writing any other Recess stories or even a sequel to this?  Sorry if it seems like a survey, but it's just rereading and reediting this several times again and again….and AGAIN…LOL…with this length makes it difficult to see from the reader's perspective.  LOL, keep in mind that this is my very first fanfiction story ever!

Again, guys, thanks!  **Thanks a lot!**  It really means a lot that you have taken time to read and review my story.  Best wishes!

*Thanks to "Shadw", "Peaches", "Levioooosaaaa52", "goofy monkey child", "DramaQueen110", "MasterMarik", "NotAContrivance", "Amanda", "LilVickiRyan", and "political princess" for reviewing the earlier version of this story!


End file.
